Binding Love
by NedeserThul
Summary: The second series of Valentines inspired stories - filled with fluff and lemons and all of your favorite couples (or at least my favorite couples) in Star Wars. Feel free to request couples. Just know that, unless frequently requested, I will most likely not write about couples that I did in my first Valentines story (see Eras of Love - Valentines Stories).
1. Chapter 1: Love Amidst the Unknown

**Aboard the Alliance Assault Frigate** ** _Clear Vision_**

Galen Marek watched the blue tunnel of hyperspace through the main viewport, just as he had for the countless days before. It had been over two years since they had fled into the Unknown Regions, leading the Dark Stalkers away from the Rebel Alliance. It had been nearly that long since the last of the dark side clones made from him had been slain. Now, they were wandering the vastness of largely unknown space, relying on ancient charts that were incomplete to say the least. But they were the best that they had so, charting their passage as they went, Task Force Phoenix tried to find their way back to the known galaxy.

Sighing, Galen turned and murmured to General Rahm Kota, "I'm turning in, General. I'm just so exhausted."

"Go ahead, boy;" said the gruff, grizzled veteran Jedi Master. "I'll wake you up if there is any trouble to report."

Galen strode off the bridge, past Captain Kallus and the newly elevated Jedi Master Kanan Jarrus. Hera Syndulla was going to join Kanan in his conversation. She offered Galen a kindly smile as she passed by. The Jedi Knight returned it readily. He certainly had a soft spot for the motherly Twi'lek woman.

As he passed by the doors leading into the other's quarters, he saw Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren ducking around the corner, undoubtedly heading for his quarters there. Galen chuckled. There was nothing like wonderful young love during a voyage of uncertainty to raise the spirits.

Speaking of young love, Galen grinned and quickened his step. Juno would be waiting for him.

Juno Eclipse was the love of his life and the light of his world. They had just gotten married the day before but the truth was that it didn't really change anything - other than that he loved her even more than he had before. It was such a wondrous and wonderful thing that he hadn't even thought was possible.

It was ironic - Galen had warn the nearly glowing white Jedi armor given to him by Rahm Kota and Juno had warn an Alliance dress uniform. In truth, the Alliance's dress uniform was a call back to the old Republic military dress uniforms before the Clone Wars. They were black and white with gold should sashes and, in the case of Juno, shining medals - quite a few of them too.

As he reached the door, he palmed the door control and it slid open. There she was, sitting at the console and humming to herself as she worked on it and several datapads at the same time. Ever since their traveling and charting had started, she had been tasked with keeping track of all supply needs and requests for the starfighters and their pilots.

As the door opened, she turned and smiled warmly and beautifully at him. "Hey;" she said, standing and stretching. "I just finished working on all the supply requisitions. In truth, I'm not sure how this is going to work, Galen. We don't have the fuel, food, munitions and repair parts to last indefinitely."

Galen went over and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her forehead and resting his chin on her head. Her hair smelled of her unique scent - a mixture of the generic shampoo that the Alliance bought or smuggled in bulk and the sweetness of her. "According to that partial star map we found in that old Sith Imperial-era space station and, if we're lucky, the Imperials or someone will have turned it into another outpost we can either do business with or take. The only thing we know for sure is that we are heading back towards the known galaxy."

There was a long silence as they simply held one another. With a final squeeze, Juno leaned back and smiled up at him. "While I had always hoped to visit exotic places on my honeymoon, I wasn't expecting unknown space."

Galen chuckled and said, "Yes, well marriage was never really something anyone prepared me for. Am I even doing it right?"

A gleam appeared in Juno's blue eyes and she smiled. "Ask me that again a little later."

Galen frowned as she headed towards the refresher. "Why later?"

She pulled her shirt up and over her head just before disappearing from view. "Because later, I'll have a better informed answer for you."

Galen blinked for several long moments before his mind finally caught up with the promising tone and actions of his wife. Blushing deeply, he went over to the seat at the console and sat down, working to undo and pull off his boots. Of course, it seemed that they had to give him a little more trouble than normal but her finally got them and his socks off. Following that, he removed his Alliance Officer's outer uniform shirt and then his pants, leaving him shivering slightly in an undershirt and his regular gray undergarments. When he removed the undershirt as well, a husky chuckle drew his attention to the refresher. There stood Juno Eclipse Marek wearing, of all things, a very small and lacy set of undergarments and a matching bra that was obviously not regulation for military uniform. Where in space she could have gotten it, Galen could only guess but at the moment, he really didn't care. He wanted his wife. "You're certainly staying in fantastic shape, aren't you Galen?" she said as she went to the bed and climbed in, lying languidly on it and gazing at him through heavily lidded eyes.

Galen smiled and crawled into the bed after her. When it came to this - well, sex in general, he was still insecure and clumsy. Leaning down, he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her tenderly. Juno wrapped her arms around his upper body, allowed him to place one beneath her upper back and shoulders and kissed him passionately back. She pressed her barely-clothed body against him and kissed him with everything she had. With her wrapped in his thickly muscles arms, Galen rolled over and lay on his back, pulling her on top of him and continuing to kiss her. Juno hummed with pleasure as his hands began to brush over her soft, supple body. Her barely contained breasts pressed against the plains of his chest and she longed to remove the final binding article of clothing. When one large hand reached down and squeezed her firm rear end, she moaned and separated. "Do you think you could help me with these, Darling?" she asked breathlessly.

Without waiting for an answer, she laid back down and began kissing his neck and shoulder, offering him full view of her back and the hooks of the offending garment. Now they had both found out, much to her amusement and his embarrassment, that Galen had the most difficult time working the hooks and loops of a standard bra. As his wife ministered to him, Galen glared at the device and reached for it with his large and, apparently, clumsy hands. The first two hooks came undone with relative ease but the last one seemed to stick and no matter what he tried, he simply could not seem to get it. When he sensed Juno's amusement bubbling over in the force and felt her shaking with silent laughter against him, Galen decided to use the force. Focusing on the clasp, he envisioned it slipping from of the loop. It did easily and Juno sat up, tossing the garment aside. Before she had the chance to make any whitty comments, Galen decided that a little punishment for laughing at him was in order. Reaching forward, he gently but firmly dug his fingers into her waist, just above her hips.

Juno shrieked with laughter and wriggled, trying to get away. "Galen, stop it! No! No, stop! No fair! That tickles!"

"Oh I'm sorry;" he said loudly enough to be heard over her laughter. "I thought you wanted to laugh, Juno."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she gasped between laughs.

Galen stopped and she collapsed against him, nearly hiccuping. "Not nice, Galen;" she said, poking his chest with each word.

Galen chuckled and rolled her over again. "You deserved it. You told me to do that just so that you could laugh at my attempt."

"But you did manage it. Now get rid of the rest. I want you."

Galen rolled to the side and slid off his only remaining garment before doing the same to her. Both naked now, they wrapped up in one another's arms and leisurely touched one another, running their hands all over each others bodies, enjoying the feel of the soft, supple body of her and the hard, firm muscular body of him. "Oh my, darling;" she said between kisses. "You are hard all over."

Her hand was brushing against his rock hard member now, palming it and running along it. Galen bucked with the stimulation as he kiss along her shoulders and collar bones. Juno rolled him over and purred, "Can I try something?"

The Jedi knight looked skeptical. "Try what?"

"I've never... um... that is to say, I've never... given... fellatio."

Galen frowned. "Um... what's that?"

"Let me show you. It's easier, and less awkward, than describing it."

She moved to the side and down towards his feet. Galen wasn't sure how he felt about it until she gently wrapped her hand around his thick, throbbing manhood and began to stroke. "GAH!"

"Shhh;" she said soothingly. "By all accounts, it only gets better."

That's when she brushed her hair aside and, after just a moment of hesitation, closed her mouth over his throbbing need.

Galen made another strangling noise in the back of his throat and resisted bucking and ramming himself into the back of her throat by sheer force of will. It certainly wasn't even given the vacuum tight seal that was moving up and down his pulsing shaft and the tongue that was touching and caressing him inside her mouth. Again and again, she would strike a nerve and make him gasp or groan in pleasure. When one of her hands took him by his testicles and began to gently massage them, he choked out, "Stars above! Juno, I'm going to lose it if you keep going!"

Rather than slow her down, the announcement seemed to make her want to go fast. She sucked harder and began to slurp rather sloppily, even opening her mouth and licking him with long, sultry laps of her wet, warm tongue. Gritting his teeth, Galen closed his eyes at it washed over him. The absolute pleasure was indescribable. He barely registered that Juno was still apparently fastened to him, still sucking on his manhood. When she finally pulled away, she gasped, "Well that was different than I had expected. Did you enjoy it, my love?"

Galen just nodded as he enjoyed his post-climactic high. Juno giggled and said, "I'm glad to see that. Now I-"

She gave a start as Galen sat up and rolled her over. He had tried this before and had been somewhat successful. Now, he thought that just maybe he'd be able to figure out what exactly he needed to do. Spreading her supple, smooth thighs, he took just a moment to study the pink, velvety flesh before pressing two fingers in between the two swollen lips. "OH!" said Juno, buckling slightly. "Your fingers are cold, Galen!"

"Sorry about that;" he chuckled. "This shouldn't be though."

He ducked down and began to use his tongue to test and tease the firm flesh. When his tongue touched a tiny nub, Juno gasped and bucked into him. Looking up over the swell of her breasts, Galen gazed at her questioningly. "What? Don't stop!" she said eagerly, her clipped Imperial accent causing a spike in his arousal. "You found the perfect pleasure point now get back to it!"

Galen set to it with a will, probing and licking and using to two fingers to stroke upward in a sort of 'come hither' motion. Juno was immediately feeling it if her gasps, arching back and the fact that she was grabbing his head and pressing him into her was anything to judge by. Again and again, he pressed and lapped and sucked until Juno's back arched and she covered her mouth and screamed into her cupped hand. Her body was trembling and Galen could feel it pulsing against his lips as he sucked on her sensitive nub. Finally, when her bucking was beginning to slow, he pulled away. Juno's eyes were rolled back and narrowed so that only a sliver of the whites were showing. Her hands were slack at her sides and her body was still twitching occasionally.

Galen couldn't help but feel proud of his efforts. His wife lay there still gasping as he got up and went to the refresher, cleaning himself up slightly and getting a couple glasses of water. He sat down next to her and murmured, "There's a glass of water on the bedside table if you want it, Juno."

Juno blinked back to awareness and smiled. "Thank you."

Slowly, unsteadily, she sat up and took the glass, drinking from it until it was completely empty. "In the refrigeration unit is a bottle, Darling. Would mind awfully grabbing it for me?"

Galen kissed her damp brow and went over and checked in the half-tall refrigeration unit. A bottle of dark glass was inside. Pulling it out, he asked, "What is this?"

"It was a gift from Mandalore. She said to be careful with it though. Apparently it is very, very intoxicating. It was given to her by one of her warriors as a congratulatory gift but she doesn't drink."

Galen frowned deeper and thought back. "You know, either before or after Kamino, I don't think that I've ever drank alcohol before."

"Really?" asked Juno, who sounded far more delighted than she had a reason to. "Drink your water and let's make a toast."

Galen did and Juno filled their glasses have full of rich, dark liquid. A licorice smell permeated the room. "What are we toasting?" he asked as she recapped the bottle and set it on the bedside table.

"To our marriage;" she said. "May it weather all difficulties and trials and may it be filled with love, laughter and children."

 _Children!_ Galen's eyes widened until they were too large for his face and he nearly dropped the glass. The idea of children hadn't even occurred to him and a thousand emotions stormed through his emotions - excitement, joy, fear, anxiety, love and eagerness. Apparently, either fear or anxiety was stamped on his face because Juno's fell just slightly. "Is everything alright?"

A big smile broke out on his face and he couldn't contain it. "I guess it hadn't even occurred to me yet. Children. That would be... I mean..."

Juno searched his face for any sign of displeasure but, to her own delight, there was nothing but wonder, joy and just a little anxiety at the idea. That was fine. She felt the same way. With a loving smile, she lifted her glass. "Well then, let's get to it."

They clinked their glassed together and drank. The liquid was cool and refreshing and yet, if felt like fire going down his throat. The taste was good too and he had to resist coughing as he drank it in three long gulps. The drink hit him immediately and everything at the edges of his awareness was getting just slightly fuzzy. Juno whooped slightly. "Wooh! By the stars, that is some strong drink, though it did go down quite smoothly. And it's hitting me quickly too! My, my!"

Galen chuckled. She was so endearing when the more proper side of her came out. "Do you want more, Juno?"

"Stars, no!" she laughed, setting the glass down. "I want to remember every bit of this later. Now..." and she took his empty glass and set it down before lying back in a very open, seductive position. "Come here."

Galen grinned and crawled over to her, planting a kiss on first one and then the other of her hips. Juno sighed with pleasure and gently placed a hand on his head. One kiss, one nibble, one tiny tongue stroke at a time, he leisurely made his way up her body, enjoying the sounds she made as he went. Juno gasped and purred and moaned and giggled, sometimes whispering, "Hmmm I like that" or "Oh Galen!" or other such gentle exclamations.

He paid special attention to her breasts, covering every centimeter of them with kisses and tongue strokes. Juno's peaked pink tips were sensitive and when he sucked on them, she keened and hugged his head to her breasts. Before long, all she wanted was to be joined with him. Gently pushing him away, she leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss as she took hold of his hard and pulsing shaft. Slowly, she stroked him again as she maneuvered them both into position.

As soon as Galen could feel that he was in position, he pressed into her and groaned with pleasure. Finally releasing his lips, Juno lay back. One hand pressed against the wall at the head of the bed, pressing herself against him. With the other, she was gripping the sheets as he began to retract and thrust into her at a steady pace. With a moan, Juno managed to say, "You're getting very good at this. Oh! By the stars!"

Encouraged by her words, he picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder into her. Taking her hips in his hands, he began to pull her into him, thrusting harder and harder. Juno's blue eyes began to flicker and roll back and her breathing began to halt. Suddenly, her body began to buck and pulsed around his member and she let out a long moan as she climaxed. Galen slowed down, and grinned, proud that he had managed to bring her to completion before himself. "Why are you stopping?" Juno asked with gasping breaths. "I want your seed."

Urged on by her heated words and her blasted Imperial accent, he began to thrust into her again. To his surprise, she said, "Wait, wait! I want to try something."

Galen nodded as she shakily sat up and turned around, presenting her well shaped rear end. "Um..." he said uncertainly, "...what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Aim carefully. I'd rather you not shove your code cylinder into the wrong dataport."

Coming up behind her, he used one hand to find her dripping womanhood and then very carefully pressed into her. With a moan, she laid forward and buried her face in a pillow. "That's touching me in ways I didn't know I could be touched;" she said.

Slowly, Galen retracted and thrust into her again and realized that it felt different for him as well. The new series of sensations galvanized him to begin to move faster and harder, driving into Juno as his hands held her hips. Juno wasn't making a single noise and wasn't moving at all. Her hand was covering her mouth and her eyes were shut tightly. Concerned, he began to slow down. "Juno, are you-"

"Stars, don't stop now!" she gasped. "That was more intense than either of the others! Keep going, please!"

Emboldened by her words, he began to thrust into her again. Once again she covered her mouth but this time, a long, low moan came out from behind her hand. "Damn;" he muttered as he began to feel her tighten around him again.

There was no holding back this time so Galen gave it everything he could and the combination of the climax and the alcohol caused him to black out slightly. He called on the force to steady himself, trying not to move as his entire body seemed to pulse as did the body he was connected with. Unsure of what else to do, he collapsed beside her on the relatively small bed. Juno was still mewling as her body continue to tremble and twitch. Sitting up, Galen grabbed the blankets and pulled it over them both as she lay on her stomach, gazing at him through lidded eyes.

Smiling, he reached over and ran his index finger along her cheek. "You okay?"

"Hmmm," she purred, "better."

She rolled onto her side and he pulled her against him, reveling in the wonderful and comforting skin to skin contact. With a contented sigh, Galen rolled onto his back and pulled her with him so that she was resting against his chest. "Yes;" she finally said. "I think you are doing marriage very well."

Galen chuckled as he ran a hand up and down her back. "I'd forgotten about that. Glad to hear it though. I always aim to please."

They dozed for awhile, slipping in and out of wakefulness.

When Galen came to consciousness again, he felt Juno's absence. For just a moment, an old fear came to mind but it was instantly dismissed. There was a light on in the refresher. Galen yawned and decided that it was chilly. Slipping into a pair of pants and a shirt, he put the black liqueur back in the refrigeration unit and put the glasses in the sink. Juno came out of the refresher, dressed in one of his undershirts and Jedi robes. Immediately, he noticed that she was worried about something. Between her eyes, a single horizontal line would appear. Smiling lovingly, he pulled her back towards the bed. Readily, she followed him and soon enough they were beneath the blankets and snuggled up together. Only then did he ask her, "What's on your mind?"

Juno bit her lower lip for a moment then asked, "What happens when we return to the galaxy? What if the Emperor has crushed the Alliance and we're all that's left?"

Galen had thought about it, even though Kota seemed confident and insisted that it would not be the case. Even so, the future was always in motion. "If that's the state of the galaxy when we return then we fight;" he said, putting firmness and confidence in his voice. "But I don't think that's how we will find the galaxy. Rahm says that someone else will defeat Vader and the Emperor and, since we managed to defeat Vader's kath hounds, the Alliance will have a real fighting chance."

Juno looked into his eyes and bit her lip again before asking, "How can you be so sure?"

Galen shrugged and kissed her before answering, "I can't be. But the old man has a sense about the force. Until he starts worrying about it, I'm sure not going to. Right now, my concern is getting back - and while we do that, we can start working on those kids you were talking about."

Juno's worry line didn't disappear but joy and excitement still shined in her eyes. "Are you sure that we should, darling? Considering the state of the galaxy-"

Galen smiled and placed a finger over her lips to gently silence her. "If we try to wait for circumstances to be perfect, then it will never happen. Best to put our faith in the force and in each other and roll with whatever the universe sends our way."

Finally, the worry line disappeared and Juno rested her head on his chest. "Then after a little sleep, we can get back to it."

Galen grinned and lay back. Even though they were deep in unknown space and absolutely unsure of what life had in store, he was more content and happy than he had ever been.


	2. Chapter 2: Love on Lothal

**Lothal - Hidden Base of the Specters**

As soon as the ship was on the ground, Hera had kicked everyone out. As she shut everything down, she sobbed with a maelstrom of emotions, not to mention the lingering truth serum in her system. She had almost lost Kanan and, quite possibly, everyone else as well. Whoever the strange and undeniably powerful force user at the fuel depot had been, she would have to find him and thank him some day.

After she had finally wrangled her chaotic emotions and locked the _Ghost_ down, she sat in the lounge for several long minutes, just staring dazedly at the bulkhead.

Ezra sat on a stone, rubbing his temples as he gazed out over the Lothal plains. "Are you alright?" asked Kanan from behind him.

The young Jedi turned and demanded, "Am I alright? You had every intention of dying on that fuel dome, didn't you?"

Kanan nodded wordlessly as he strode up to beside his apprentice. Ezra only grew angrier. "You can't do that, Kanan. We need you! I need you!"

Kanan turned and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. The Jedi Knight's eyes, as blind and useless as they were, seemed to be looking at him with affection and with a little sorrow. "At the time, I was certain that it was the only way that all of you would survive, and with all of you, the chance of liberating Lothal, Ezra. Our cause, it's bigger than any one being."

Ezra shook his head fervently, the tears on his cheeks shaken loose by the movement. "No;" he said, refusing to accept it.

"Ezra;" said Kanan, "we all need to be willing to not only sacrifice our own loves but also allow others to sacrifice theirs. If that is what our cause requires, if that is the will of the force, then so be it."

Ezra looked as though he was going to lose it so Kanan hugged him. "I need to be able to count on you, Ezra;" he murmured quietly. "When the force calls me home, I need you to be able to step up, do you understand?"

With one shuddering breath, Ezra stepped back, wiped his face and set his jaw. "You can count on me, Master."

Kanan smiled and gripped his shoulder. "I know I can. Now, go on and get some food and some rest. I think we've all earned it."

Ezra nodded and hurried back towards the hideout. Kanan sighed and considered the events at the Imperial Fuel Depot. Whoever that Jedi who had saved him was had an important part to play.

Turning, he headed back towards the base, casting out with the force and sensing everyone. Zeb was just relieved and happy that they were all back safe and sound. Sabine probably wouldn't talk to him for a day or two. Ezra accepted the truth and necessity of the situation even if he hated it. But Hera...

Kanan frowned. There had always been something between them ever since they had first met. Before the fuel depot, neither of them had put a label on it. There was too much going on. There was no time for fanciful things like love during a galaxy-wide rebellion. But then Hera had said it. "I know what to say now. I love you."

Even though he was certain that he was going to die, Kanan had felt warmth and joy bloom within him, even as he tried to deny it. At some point, he would have to talk to her about it - whether it was wise or even possible.

As he stepped inside, the smell of food wafted over him and he smiled. He could tell it would be something simple, yet tasty as it usually was. "Kanan, over here;" called Zeb.

Allowing the force to guide his movements, he went and someone handed him a tray, already weighted down with food. "Thanks Zeb. It smells pretty good."

They ate in silence mostly. All of them were tired and relieved and just wanted the stressful day to be over. Suddenly, someone wrapped their lithe arms around him. "Uh..." he said after nearly choking on a mouthful of food.

"I'n glad you're okay;" said Sabine before letting him go.

Kanan smiled and said, "Me too."

They ate in silence before cleaning up and heading to their respective berths. Kanan headed back out into the night. He sat down on a flat rock and emptied his mind, seeking to calm it and meditate for awhile before going to bed. As he sat, he sensed a warm, familiar presence come and sit down next to him. She wanted more than anything else to speak to him but respected his desire for meditation Even so, he slowly brought himself out of his meditative state and asked, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm better than I was;" Hera answered, "when I was fairly certain either you or both of us were about to die."

Her voice was a little rough; she had obviously been crying, but it was steady and seemed to be in much better humor. "Listen, about what I said on the dome-"

"I love you, too;" said Kanan, interrupting her.

Even as he felt warmth wash through him, Kanan could sense her own joy and pleasure but even so, she said. "But would this be wise? We're in the middle of a war here, Kanan. How would it work?"

Kanan chuckled and stood, casting about in her direction to find her. A gloved hand grabbed his and placed it against her cheek. It was a face he knew all too well, strikingly beautiful and warm to the touch with strong cheek bones and soft, plump lips that usually smiled. "We can make it work. It won't be easy but we can do it."

Hera wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her in turn. For some time, they just held each other in silence, just enjoying being alive and being together. But then, with her good humor returning, Hera couldn't help but murmur, "I still hate your hair."

Kanan laughed and kissed her between her lekku. "I'll let it grow back, then."

Hera let go of him only to take his face in her hands and gently pull him downward until their lips pressed together. Energy jolted through Kanan's body and he pulled her against him. It felt so good in so many ways to finally be free with her, to hold her and to have her know how he felt and to know for sure how she felt.

Her lips continued to press and caress his before her tongue joined in. With a groan that was deep in his throat, Kanan willingly accepted it as both their kisses grew more insistent. Suddenly, someone cleared there throat and several other individuals chuckled in amusement. Ezra's voice, sounding all too amused, said, "You know, we cleared out of the _Ghost_. Why don't you go aboard there where we don't have to see... all of that?"

Kanan felt his cheeks color and was about to retort when he felt a tug on his arm. "You can scold them for being nosy later, Love;" said Hera. "Let's go to bed."

Another round of chuckles were heard as they both headed towards the ship. Kanan's heart was pounding. "At the ramp, watch your step;" said Hera.

Kanan chuckled as they headed up the ramp. He heard the click of the control and the ramp closed behind them both. Then she was in his arms again, kissing him ardently, even possessively. By the stars, he wished that he could see her again. She pulled him along again. "About to be at the ladder;" she said.

Hera's voice was low now and contained an impatience that Kanan wasn't familiar with. When he heard her clamor to the top of the ladder up to the ship's main section, he followed her. As soon as he was at the top, she was hauling him towards he quarters. "You're getting slow, love;" she said teasingly.

"Oh I'm sorry;" he retorted dryly. "losing one's sight does tend to slow them down, I guess."

Finally, they made it to Hera's cabin. As soon as the door shut behind them, she was in his arms again - kissing him again. He couldn't get enough of it and seemingly, neither could she. They were so intoxicated by one another that she was seeing stars when she finally separated for want of air. Gently, she ushered him over to the bed. Kanan felt the bunk beneath him and carefully sat down. There was the sound of several zippers and the rustling of cloth and Hera's voice whispering, "I'll help you in one moment, love; let me just get all of this out of the way."

Wanting desperately to see the woman that he loved, Kanan called upon the force and reached out. The Miraluka were said to be able to literally be able to see with the force. How they did so, he had no idea or even if it was an ability only they had. Even so, all he wanted was to see her one more time - and he did. Light caused him to blink a little and all around him, everything seemed subdued - except Hera. He could see her as if she were emitting a bright light. Through the inorganic matter around them, he could vaguely make out the others outside and inside the caves of their base, as well as the dim writings on the walls of the base. But before him, clear as on a cloudless summers day was Hera. She was in the middle of stepping out of her flight suit. Her head garb was gone as well and all she wore was the generic gray undershirt and underwear. Even as she seemed to glow, her smooth green skin looked soft and smooth. "Kanan, are you alright? Your eyes are glowing."

Kanan smiled and said, "Yes, I am. You're so beautiful, Hera."

"You can see?" she asked in wonder.

"Only for the moment but it will be one that I treasure;" he said.

Hera's eyes began to well with tears again but she smiled and said, "Well hold on to it for just a few more moments, Kanan."

In two smooth motions, she had discarded her last two garments and stood complete naked in front of him. Those flightsuits hid quite a lot too. Her body was toned yet curvy. The muscles of her arms, though not bulky, were well formed and lean. Her stomach was flat as a dancers, her legs molded and smooth. Her eyes were bright and even playful and her smile was a seductive one as she stepped towards him. Shuddering with emotion, Kanan closed his eyes and when he opened them, his vision was gone again. But even so, he had seen her one more time and the sight was enough to last him the rest of his life. He heard a series of snaps and felt his boots loosen. One at a time, they came off, followed by his socks underneath. "Stand up;" she murmured. "Let me help you out."

Kanan stood slowly and lifted his arms slightly outward. His weapons belt, blaster holster and lightsaber fell away and he heard her set it all on the nightstand. The belt beneath that held his trousers up went next and the lightly armor plated and armor-weave shirt was untucked from them. Slowly, it lifted off his body and as it did, he shivered. Soft lips pressed against his stomach.

Hera had always enjoyed seeing Kanan without his shirt on. It wasn't very common, usually only when he needed to be patched or stitched up after a fight. He was in superb shape, though. His Jedi training kept him lean, fit and wiry. His abdominal muscles were very well defined and, though she never would have said it before, very sexy. After kissing her way up his stomach and chest, she all but purred with desire, "I've always thought you had such a sexy body, Kanan."

He frowned and blushed adorably. "When have you ever seen my body?"

"Oh just a little here and there;" she giggled, feeling like a mischievous teen.

After years of suppressing it, her Twi'lek's promiscuous nature was begin to come out too and for once, she was loving it. "Whenever I could sneak a look when you didn't realize I was there to see. You have a butt to die for too."

His face turned even darker with embarrassment and he stammered, "Wait, what?"

"Don't worry about it, love;" laughed Hera, almost giddy with affection and arousal; "by the time we're done, I'll have seen every centimeter of you and hopefully not for the last time either."

She pushed his trousers and the garment beneath down as well and Kanan cleared his throat self-consciously. Hera gentle took his hands and spun him around. "Mind your head, love."

One of her hands rested on his head and guided it downwards and forward, slowly and easily. When his leg touched the bed, he carefully climbed onto his. Hera pulled him unerringly forward and down until he had covered her body with his. Her arms were around him and he was kissing her again. She moaned softly, enjoying the skin on skin contact as one hand brushed up and down his back and the other went through his short cut hair. As he kissed her, an idea came to her and he stopped. "What's the matter?" asked Hera.

Kanan smiled and said, "Nothing at all - but I want to see you the only way I can now."

He kissed her forehead and he cheeks, trailing downward to her chin and her neck. From there, he went across her shoulders and her collar bones, visualizing each centimeter as he kissed it and licked it and nuzzled it. Hera's breathing was hitching with every touch and it was quite satisfying to to hear it. Realizing that he could effect her was a very satisfying and encouraging thing.

He continued lower down her chest and up the swell of one of her perky, generous breasts, usually hidden under the baggy flighsuits and a compression bra. When his lips closed over the darker green peak and sucked the nub at the tip, she moaned, "Kanan! Oh stars!"

Her arms clutched his head to her breasts as he continued to pleasure them, sucking and licking, kissing and nuzzling as she writhed in pleasure beneath him. Kanan didn't stop there for long. He continued downward, down her ribs and her flat, firm stomach and the lower her got, the more her breath hitched and the more she writhed beneath him. His lips probed her navel just a little before he went down and to the left first. As he made contact with her hip bones, she writhed more and moaned, "Kanan, blast it, stop teasing me!"

He chuckled and didn't recognize his own voice as he said, "You're enjoying it and you know it. Patience, my love."

He crossed to her other hip and reveled in her continued exclamations of delight. The lower he went, the more excited she seemed to become. He kissed the soft thighs of one leg before kissing back up the other. By then, Hera was all but desperate for him. She spread her legs and her smell hit him. "Kanan, please;" she whispered, her hands gently urging his head forward.

Kanan had no real idea of what he was doing or how to do it effectively. But she clearly wanted him to advance and advance he did. As soon as his lips touched her lower lips, Hera gasped and flinched before saying in a trembling voice, "A little higher."

Using his fingers to help, he gently felt his way around her hot, slick womanhood. When his finger brushed against a tiny yet firm nub at the top of her slit, Hera cried out. "Gently! Do that again, just gently."

Rather than his finger, Kanan pressed his tongue against it and her response was everything he was hoping for. She had writhed and bucked when he had worshiped the soft green skin of her magnificent body but now, she didn't stop. He could see it but he could sense her back arching and her whole body trembling. Hera's legs wrapped around his head and upper back, locking him into place to continue his leisurely devouring of her, eventually attempting to add a finger to his activity. He slipped it into her now dripping and quivering slit and began to gently and carefully feel around. When he pressed upwards slightly, Hera grabbed a pillow and screamed with pleasure into it.

Grinning, Kanan pressed the spot again, a spot that was firm and slightly spongy in texture. Again she wailed with pleasure into the pillow. Setting to it, Kanan probed at the engorged nub on the outside with his tongue and used his finger to rub and caress her inside as well. Even though he couldn't see, he could feel that her body was in a constant state of tension. Eagerly, he increased his speed and insistence until she seemed to completely lock up, her back arched, he legs locking him into place and, if his ears didn't deceive him, not even breathing. Ceasing his ministrations, he placed his hands on her hips and murmured, "Hera?"

Hera's body was trembling violently. Clearly she was wracked by a powerful, intense orgasm that was not letting up in a hurry. With a little difficulty, he extricated himself and lay down beside her. With a gasp and a moan, Hera started to breathe again. Kanan chuckled. "I was worried for a second there - thought I had hit your off switch or something."

Hera gave a series of short gasps and said, "Ouch! Give me a minute or two before you make me laugh. It's hard to breathe right now."

Kanan began to kiss along her shoulder, her neck and her cheek again as her breathing returned to normal. "Trying to get me all riled up again?" she asked teasingly.

Kanan chuckled as he kissed the base of her right lekku. "Not necessarily. Your skin - it's just so soft and smooth. I love how it feels."

As he kissed her lekku again, Hera gave a light gasp and then said, "Well if you keep doing that, you'll drive me crazy again. My lekku are really sensitive, you know."

"Really?" asked Kanan before feeling around and finding one of the head tails.

Gently, be began to massage it while continuing to kiss along the base of it. Hera moaned and wriggled more before saying, "Stop! Lay back, love. It's my turn."

Kanan shifted as she ushered him to the center of the bed. He felt her legs straddle his hips and felt her lying against him. Her lips pressed against his as she began to grind herself against him.

Hera wanted to impale herself on his engorging manhood but she could tell he wasn't quite there yet. Slowly, she pressed and ground against him. Grabbing his hands, she placed them on her breasts and purred. "Touch me."

Kanan's mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide as his hands gently began to feel and caress as if he was searching for something on her ample, perky breasts. The gentle, almost furtive movements caused Hera to bite her lower lip and let out a low moan as she continued to press and grind against him. When she was sure he war ready, she lifted herself up a little and grabbed him. Kanan twitched and inhaled sharply between his teeth. His hands squeezed her breasts firmly, causing Hear to gasp and smile. "Mmmmm. I like that."

He squeezed them again and she lined him up before slowly and carefully impaled herself on his shaft. He hissed again and his hands firmly squeezed her again as she slid down him. Her womanhood was still tight from the wonderful pleasure he had given her previously and she had to take it slow while his manhood penetrated her. Even so, it hurt just a little before her body began to adjust. As it did, it quickly began to feel very good. Experimentally, she raised and lowered herself and moaned as it touched and rubbed her in all the best ways. Kanan's sightless eyes were wide and he gasped and said, "Stars! Hera, what are you doing to me?"

"Feels good;" she giggled breathlessly. "Are you saying that you've never done this before?"

"When would I have had the opportunity? AH!"

She raised and lowered herself on him again and gasped. "I wish we had done this before. GAH! I love you so much!"

Kanan's hands moved from her breasts, which Hera had noticed he had become quite fond of, to her hips. To her delight, he urged her on and continued to groan with pleasure as she began to ride him faster and faster. To her surprise, she could feel her own climax coming on again. Suddenly, Kanan gasped, "Wait, wait;" and they slowed down.

"Everything okay?" she asked, wanting nothing more to ride him to completion.

"Yes. Are there other ways we can do this, though? I want to-" but he cut himself off, suddenly blushing and open mouthed as if surprised by his own desire.

Giggling, she leaned down and whispered, "You want to grab my hips and pound into me with all your might, don't you, my love?" and she nibbled his ear, causing him to buck and jolt again and grown.

She giggled and said, "If you say it, I'll show you how. Come on; just tell me what you want."

"I-" and he gulped, still blushing, "I want-"

Hera laughed and sat up, slowly pulling off him. "You want to kriff me. Say it."

"I do;" he said, sitting up and reaching out blindly to find her.

Giggling, Hera backed away, just out of reach. "Say it."

"Hera;" he groaned, still trying to find her.

"Say it;" she said as she circled him.

"I want to kriff you;" he murmured as he went after her.

"Couldn't hear you;" she said.

Frustrated, Kanan stretched out with the force and drew her to him, placing his hands on the sides of her face and kissing her passionately before growling, "You heard me just fine."

"This way;" she said, going towards the bed.

When they reached it, she turned her back to him and placed his hands on her hips before bending forward. "Okay now my back is to you and- hey!"

Kanan grinned and gave her rear another firm squeeze. "I like that too. Your regular clothing hides that you have quite the nice little butt."

"Stop it!" laughed Hera as she swatted backwards. "Get over here kriff me like you said."

Kanan placed one hand on her hip and used the other to locate his target - the dripping slit his lover. Hera gasped as his shaft probed against her before sliding in. Kanan also gasped and shuddered. Taking a deep breath and said, "Well? You wanted to kriff me. Kriff me, blast it!"

Slowly, he retracted his hips until the last inch of his manhood was still inside of her. Then, with one thrust, he was in to the hilt. Hera's head leaned back and she moaned with pleasure. He did it again and again before finding his rhythm and beginning to slam into her with gusto. Hera was supporting herself with her arms and was unable to cover her mouth as cries of pleasure came from her. Those cries only egged him on and he his thighs slapped noisily against the firm cheeks of her rear end. "Oh stars!" she cried, "Kanan, don't stop! I'm going cum again!"

Kanan didn't stop. On the contrary, he pounded into her faster and harder and when her legs began to shiver and she wailed her climax, he slammed into her one last time and his own body began to shake as he came as well. It took a call on the force to prevent them from collapsing in exhaustion and sensory overload. Carefully, they clamored onto the bud, snuggled under the blankets and recovered their whits. Just before Kanan could doze off, Hera murmured, "Why did it take you nearly dying for us to do this?"

Kanan roused himself a little and chuckled, "Sex. you mean? I mean, if you would have offered, I doubt I could say no to you."

"Not just that, you nerf-herder;" chuckled Hera, gently digging into his chest with her elbow. "I meant all of this: acknowledging and admitting how we feel about each other."

Kanan thought about that. For himself, he was holding on to his old Jedi philosophy and feared that the attachment would wind up being dangerous. "I don't know;" he murmured into the space between her lekku. "Maybe old Jedi instincts; maybe I was afraid in case one of us died. It doesn't matter anymore. I love you and I'll do my best to make sure you know it from now on."

He could sense Hera's joy and pleasure and satisfaction with that answer as she snuggled even deeper into his grip. "That;" she said, "was a wonderful answer, Kanan."

* * *

When they woke up the next morning and strode down the ramp, Hera saw Ezra, Sabine and Zeb considering them with amusement. The big hairy Lasat whispered something to the two younger humans and they both laughed. As Hera and Kanan grew closer, he wrinkled his nose. "Ugh! Did you two shower yet?"

Sabine and Ezra burst into laughter and hugged Kanan and Hera before leading them to breakfast, not saying a word about it but clearly happy that the two of them were happy together.


	3. Chapter 3: Unknown and Unexpected

**Unknown Planet on the borders of the Outer Rim and the Unknown Regions**

"Why is it that every time we see each other after a length of time, you're always running and we both end up crash landing on a completely unknown and, in this case at least, quite possibly uncharted planet?" Ahsoka Tano asked rather huffily as she struggled to extricate herself from the crash webbing she was tangle in.

Jackello Harolem, the man at whom her question was directed, lifted his hands defensively. "It's not _my_ fault! Those blue skinned freaks' weapons weren't stopped by my shields. Stang! At least it wasn't the _Legacy Hawk_."

They managed to get themselves disentangled from the crash webbing and struggled to their feet. Amazingly, the cockpit seemed to be in alright shape. However, when Jackello ran diagnostics on the rest of the ship, they found out that they wouldn't likely be taking off again. The engines were shredded by the unknown alien's strange weapons and the communications had been burned away in atmosphere. In fact, the only things that were operational were interior environmental controls, life supports and external environment scanners. "Lovely;" growled Ahsoka. "Well, hopefully this planet has breathable air at least."

"I'll run a check;" said Jack, keying it in to the computer terminal.

As they waited, the Mandalorian smuggler grinned broadly and said, "Do you remember our last little crash landing, Ahsoka?"

A deeper red snuck into her cheeks at the memory of what had happened almost a decade before and a smile tugged at her lips. "I do and believe me when I say that it isn't going to happen again?"

"Really? You seemed to be having fun last time."

The color in her cheeks deepened but she turned away from him. "Sure I did but then I found out what a scoundrel you really were."

"You're still angry about my leaving, are you?" he asked, all innocence and mild dejection.

"What?" said Ahsoka with mock surprise, "Me? Mad about you leaving me in the Naboo spaceport without long range comms, without a ship, without so much as a-" and she paused for a moment before saying, "without even making sure I would be able to contact someone? Now why would I be mad at that?"

"Well when you put it like that..." said Jackello, blushing and having at least enough decency to look mildly abashed.

Ahsoka just waved it away. "No, I'm not still mad. But as I said, it's not going to happen again."

That infuriating grin, the lopsided one that immediately made Ahsoka want to either smack him right across the face or kiss him, came out and he said, "Fair enough."

Ahsoka glared at him. "Seriously, Jack. It's not happening."

"Okay, okay;" he said, lifting his hands in surrender, "you made your point."

But that stupid grin was still there. Before she had the chance to give him a piece of her mind, the console beeped. Jackelo leaned over and looked at it. "Well, well - it looks like the air is perfectly breathable - no toxins, no gases, nothing but good clean air."

"Great;" said Ahsoka, on her feet instantly. "I could use some fresh air."

"I'll come with you;" said Jackelo as he stood to his feet.

He was right behind her as the boarding ramp lowered. The sight before them was quite beautiful. They had crash landed in a field of wild flowers of some kind. Pollinating insects the size of the end of Ahsoka's little finger were flying from one to the other almost lazily and the wind was gentle. The weather itself was beautiful. They reached the bottom and Ahsoka took a deep breath. The smell of the flowers was almost intoxicating and she smiled broadly. "Well I suppose there are worse places to crash land, huh Jack?"

"Sure are;" he said, "hey, you want me to do a long range scan? See if maybe there's habitation on this planet?"

Ahsoka was about to make a snarky remark about the fact he hadn't done so yet but instead, she decided to give him a break. "No, that's fine. We can do that later. I don't suppose you have food aboard this crate, do you?"

Jack smirked and said, "Sweetheart, that's what I was smuggling - high end field rations. They were going to go to the refugees on Nar Shadda but then this whole debacle happened."

"Right;" murmured Ahsoka before taking another another deep breath.

Off in the distance, slightly down an incline from where they were, the sunlight glinted off of what was probably a stream or a small body of water. Pointing to it, she said, "Why don't we go over there and see what that is?"

Jack nodded and they jogged off towards it. As they went, the fragrance began to grow stronger. It gave her an odd feeling. It was so pleasant and made her feel so good that she wanted to wriggle with delight. Of course, that was a ridiculous urge. They were just flowers after all.

When they reached the water, they found that it was a shallow, fairly narrow creek that was no more than twenty meters across. "This is beautiful;" said Ahsoka.

"Agreed;" said Jack as he plopped down on a rock and began working on his boots. "This place is pretty warm. I'm going to bathe my feet for a bit."

Ahsoka watched him for a moment and a ridiculous idea entered her head. "You know what?" she said, "I might just go for a swim."

Jackello chuckled and said, "Right; you're just going to jump on in, boots clothes, lightsaber and everything, huh?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Of course not."

When Jack looked up, he was surprised to see that the Jedi was already down to her compression bra and some tight, athletic style undershorts. His mouth dropped open and, for only the second time in his entire life, or at least as far as he could remember, he was at a complete loss for words.

So much of Ahsoka's vibrant orange skin was visible that he didn't quite know how to handle it. "If you aren't joining my;" she said, "just make sure no one steals my lightsabers or clothes, please."

She waded in and Jackelo only had one thought on his mind. _I have got to join her._

Quickly, he unbuckled all the plates of his beskar'gam and stripped the body glove beneath off. When he himself was only in his undershorts, he plunged into the water, puffing and spluttering as he found it to be much colder than he thought it would be. When he looked back at Ahsoka, he noticed that she was looking at him, chewing her lower lip with a hungry gleam in her blue eyes. "What?" asked Jackelo.

"Nothing;" said Ahsoka but she seemed to be unable to avert her eyes.

They wandered up and down his body - or at least what was still above water. Slowly, Ahsoka waded towards. "What?" he asked again, his voice going just slightly rough.

This time, when she said it, she interrupted herself with a gulp. "No-nothing."

Ahsoka had to touch him. All that glistening muscle and that wonderful brown hair. She remembered from their last crash landing how soft it was and how hard the muscles beneath his smooth, scarred skin was. Some sane part of her mind screamed for her to wait a moment and clear her mind - to take a deep breath. When she did, however, it only made her womanhood throb with need. _Something in the air;_ she realized as she grabbed him almost violently and kissed him.

Her very contained and smashed breasts were smashed even more against the hard plains of his chest as his lips met hers kiss for kiss. One of his hands was cupping the back of her head while the other slid down her back and grabbed her round, firm rear end. The surprise and sensation cause her to moan. She hadn't at all expected that. Suddenly, his hands were working at the lower part of her compression bra. Instinctively, she lifted her arms and felt a massive amount of relief as the offending garment lifted and her breasts bounced free. "Wow..." he muttered as he took a break from kissing her to admire the generous globes of flesh. "you've sure grown up since the last time."

"Forget about last time;" hissed Ahsoka as she tried to decide whether to remove her last remaining garment or his. "That was just some making out and petting. I want more this time. Stars above! What is wrong with me?"

She asked the question even as she worked her undershorts down her long, athletic legs and tossed it and the compression bra onto the bank next to their weapons and clothes. Jack was working on his as well but when wet, the material tended to cling to the body. Ahsoka giggled huskily, "Hurry up, Jack;" she said.

Her womanhood was throbbing and one thing she remember that she enjoyed very much from fooling around together those years ago is that he knew how to touch her breasts and her butt and her slick, dripping slit just right to make her simply squeal with ecstasy. This time, however, she wasn't a totally inexperienced teenager. This time, she would make him squirm every bit as much.

Impatiently, she reached out and yanked them so that he could work them the rest of the way off. Even beneath the surface of the water, she could tell that he was hard and ready and, by the force, so was she. She flung herself upon him again, kissing him possessively and almost violently as she tried to climb his wet body to position herself in the best place to impale her womanhood on his throbbing need. His powerful arms wrapped around her and his hands gripped her rear end. With the sound of sloshing and splashing, he carried the both out of the water and laid her down in the green grass on the bank.

Ahsoka grabbed his throbbing shaft and tried to wrestle him to where she wanted him, right between her molded orange thighs. However, Jack had other ideas. To his mind, there was so much irresistible smooth flesh to taste and touch and that's what he was going to do. Ahsoka was still trying to force him where she wanted him when his mouth descended on the side of her neck and sucked sharply on it. Ahsoka gasped and whimpered, her hand going from trying to get him between her legs to stroking his long shaft.

Jack's mouth began to go on a tour around her body. It left red-orange marks on her neck and by her collar bones as well. Every now and again, he would kiss her lips just to let her feel like she was participating but for the most part, he continued on his diligent path over her body. Her shoulders received a goodly amount of his attention and so did her upper chest. Ahsoka thrust her upper body towards Jack, causing him to chuckle. He knew exactly what she wanted. He had discovered the last time they had fooled around that her breasts, especially the pale nipples, were extremely sensitive and she enjoyed having them played with. Last time, they had been small but perky and he had teased the pale tips into hard nubs with skillfully brushes of his fingers. This time, he couldn't resist the desire to suck on them. One large hand massaged one of the globes, unable to contain it, while his lips wrapped around the opposite tip. His other hand was supporting his weight.

Ahsoka cried out with pleasure. She didn't say words. The pleasure zinging through her body like electrical currents made words impossible. Her core was already twitching and wracked with spasms and the juices were flowing out. Her eyes were fluttering and rolling back and Jack hadn't even gotten to the real thing yet - just winding her up like he had before when they were teenagers.

But for whatever reason, this time, she was closed to losing it. She could feel the pleasure and the pressure grow as he switched from the one of her sensitive nipples to the other while the hand that had been kneading it moved down to the apex of her thighs. When he felt how sopping wet she was, and not from the creek, he groaned and released her breast with a pop. "Easy, Ahsoka! I'm already about to blow!"

She stopped and said, "I was too, and you weren't even touching me where it counted. What the kriff is going on in this place, Jack?"

With a groan, he leaned in and kissed her passionately. His finger was feeling and testing around her slick, aroused lower lips and Ahsoka had to grab his hand. "Jack, we need to calm down;" she gasped, wanting nothing more that to make him stuff her full of his shaft and slam her body until she shrieked with delight and his pumped his thick essence into her.

Nothing would please her more than that and the whole situation made her nervous. Using the force, she used it to splash cold water over them both, trying to shock their systems. It worked - a little at least.

"Woah!" gasped Jack and immediately, he rolled to the side.

His shaft stood out at attention, ready to go and with the tip glistening with pre-ejaculation. Ahsoka's nipples were hard and aching and her lower lips were still dripping her fragrant juices. "Okay;" she said, resisting the urge to take another deep breath. "Okay; we need to get back to the wreck and get filtration masks."

"But the scans said there were no toxins or anything in the air;" said Jack as he gathered up his clothes and armor, doing whatever he could not to look at the Togruta woman's smooth, sculpted legs, her round, perfect cheeks, the glistening and swollen lower lips. Her flat stomach and her gently curved hips along with her generous breasts were hard to avoid as well.

Ahsoka was having just as hard of a time as Jack was. All she could think about was riding him to completion and her focus was so thrown that she couldn't even call on the force. They had both gathered their clothes and were going as fast as they could back towards the ship over nearly two hundred meets of the wild flowers. Suddenly, her lightsaber belt thudded into the flowers and she cursed, bending over to try and pick it up. A series of curses in Mandoa followed and ash she turned to look at Jackelo, he dropped his gear to the ground and rushed at her. Ahsoka dropped her to just in time.

The way that he grabbed her and kissed her and roughly threw both her and himself to the ground, with still enough conscious thought to ensure that she landed on him rather that the other way around, and the way that her covered every inch of her upper body in sloppy, open-mouthed kisses and the way that he, once again, sucked and teased her breasts was so exhilarating and so arousing to Ahsoka that she urged him on. "Yes! Oh yes!"

When he couldn't take it anymore, Jack moved to line himself up but was suddenly rolled over. "You are taking too long;" said Ahsoka as she lined up and allowed herself to sink down onto him.

Her eyes were rolling upward and her mouth hung open. Around his engorged manhood, she was already twitching and more juices gushed over him. The already tight squeeze around his shaft tightened the lower she sank. When she was finally seated, her body continued to spasm until she suddenly gasped and leaned forward, planting her hands on his shoulders. "I just came!" she said, breathing as if she had just run a marathon.

Jack's eyes widened. There was no way in the- he groaned in pleasure as she raised her hips and dropped them, moaning as she did. She was still wanted it and she wanted it bad!

Planting his hands on her hips, Jackelo made sure that he met her every drop with a powerful upward thrust. When they had a rhythm, it felt to both of them as if every time he thrusted upwards, he was meeting her and then tossing her back upwards again. Perspiration gathered on their naked bodies and caused them both to glimmer in the sunlight and they continued their intense coupling. Jack's hands left Ahsoka's hips and kneaded her breasts, plucking at the still-hardened nipples. The pleasure urged her to drop onto him even harder. Once again, her body began to spasm and she began to moan and wale into the open sky as her body gave in to an even more powerful climax. This time, Jackelo climaxed with her. His shaft was pulsing and she could practically feel the hot seed shooting into her body.

As they came down from their intense orgasms, their senses returned a little. "Wow..." said Jack but Ahsoka cut him off by pulling off of him.

"We'll talk about it on the ship - _after_ we get the masks on."

She yanked him to his feet. Both of them were still on shaky legs and battling the after glow of their amazing coupling as they grabbed their gear and staggered towards the ship again.

They were at the bottom of the ramp when the fit became too much for them again. It was as if their earlier sex had only inflamed the potential for whatever was in the air to drive them to mindless, primeval passion again. Again, their clothes and weapons were tossed aside and again, their bodies, still shimmering with perspiration, joined together. This time, Ahsoka leaned forwards against the lowered ramp from one side as Jack found her scorching heat and pressed into it. "Yes;" moaned Ahsoka again as he filled her with his manhood.

His hands reached around and gripped her heaving breasts as he began to work himself in and out of her again. This time, he seamed to be trying to go at a slower pace. Ahsoka did not want a slower pace. "Blast it! What are you waiting for?" she growled. "Kriff me like you mean it, for force sake!"

Using the force, she urged him to move faster. Jackello, finding her ability to do that quite erotic, began to thrust into her as hard as he could. Her breasts were large and firm and the hardened nipples brushed against his palms. Gently, he pinched one and Ahsoka yelped slightly. Her womanhood clenched around him as he rammed back into her. "Wow! You really like that!"

"No!" gasped Ahsoka.

Jack grinned and thrust into her to the hilt and pinched both of her hard nipples. Ahsoka moaned and asked, "Why are you stopping?"

He pinched again and she moaned again. "Admit it;" he whispered before nibbling on her neck, "you like this."

He did it again and she wailed, " _Yes!_ Now kriff me! I'm so close to cumming!"

To her momentary dismay, he pulled out. But before she could protest, he spun her around, lifted her onto the side of the ramp and speared back into her. Again and again, he pounded into her as she began to moan. Her legs locked around his waist and his hands kneaded and squeezed her breasts. Feeling his climax coming on, he reached one hand down and pressed on the nub at the top of her seam. Immediately, Ahsoka's back arched and she screamed in pleasure. Her eyes rolled back and her body began to spasm again. Jack ran his hands over her magnificent problem as he began to climax himself, thrusting into her.

As they came again, their minds began to clear and Jack scooped her up and staggered on board, smashing the closing switch and staggering to the emergency station. Ahsoka was still a wreck to he put the filtered mask over her face and turned on the oxygen. When she was set, he did the same for himself. Fatigued and still hazy with afterglow, they both slumped to the ground.

Jack looked at Ahsoka and realized that their were yellow and white streaks all over her body, especially over her breasts. Looking down at himself, he saw that there was less of the odd coloring but it was still there. "What in space is this stuff?"

Looking at his hands, he saw that they were covered in white and yellow powder and it suddenly hit him. The wild flowers were being pollinated by insects and the pollen was all over them now - especially all over her. Thankfully, they were getting oxygen in their system and hopefully that would help them out.

Ahsoka's breathing was coming back under control. "It's the pollen, Jack. It's an aphrodisiac of some kind."

"Yeah;" agreed Jack, "these masks should help us out - and I'm starving. Want any food?"

"Sure;" said Ahsoka. "I'm going to get dressed and we'll go from there. Can you check the diagnostics to see if our filtration is alright?"

Jack stood on his shaky legs and headed to what was left of the cockpit. "It's good - the shower should be as well but the water tank has a leak. It's at seventy percent right now and slowly dropping. We'd better bath and do it fast."

"Well then join me and we'll get clean quickly. Just keep your hands to your- _ugh!"_

"Are you alright?" asked Jack, hurrying to the refresher.

Ahsoka was leaning against the wall, chewing her lip. "The mask isn't doing it! I'm so, so-" and she moaned again.

"Okay;" said Jack and he hit the water activator, leaving it on cold.

Hurrying, he moved her under it and she squeaked. "Cold! COLD!"

As the water ran over her orange and white body, it didn't seem to take a lot of the pollen with it. Grabbing several different cleansers, he mixed them in the palm of his hand and began to rub it all over her. "Hmmm... that's nice!" said Ahsoka breathlessly.

"Oh no!" said Jack, "No more sex until we figure out how to turn you off."

"But you're just turning me on so much;" moaned Ahsoka as both hands slathered cleanser over her breasts.

Taking a soft clothe, he began brushing and scrubbing away the pollen. Suddenly, with a wanton moan, she grabbed him and kissed him so aggressively, that Jack couldn't help but kiss her back, running his hands over her body. "You have pollen all over your back;" said Ahsoka as she lifted one leg and allowed his hard, hot rod to penetrate her again. "Let me have the soap and I'll clean you while you pound me."

He did just that, grabbing her hips and plowing into her as she moaned and used the cloth and soap to scrub everything from the back of his head down to his amazingly tight little butt.

Jack ducked his head down and sucked on one of her tight, pale nipples, causing her to moan more desperately.

When they finished this time, they were both clean and were breathing hard. "Ow!" said Ahsoka. "I hurt."

"Me too;" said Jack.

"After I check out what's left of our systems, I'm going to go into a healing trance;" said the Jedi Knight. "Wake me if you need anything."

Jack nodded, heading to the medbay and picking up an unopened bacta patch and tore open the package. With a grimace, he slid it down his pants and put it on his manhood, sighing as it began to numb. Suddenly a shout came from the cockpit. "Dammit, Jackello Harolem! You didn't have the emergency beacon going that entire time! Not the entire time!"

"You mean you didn't activate it?" demanded Jack as he hobbled towards the cockpit.

"This is your ship, you nerf-brained, laser-headed-"

"Watch it;" growled Jack, "or you can look to someone else if you get any of that pollen on you!"

"Oh for the love of- you know what, I'm sleeping. Bye!"

* * *

Six days after being stranded found them sitting in what was left of the lounge. Jack was drinking out of the last bottle of brandy and Ahsoka looked over at him. "How does this keep happening? We get shipwrecked and then somehow wind up-"

Jack casually refused to meet her eye but at the same time, he wasn't making any jokes either. "Beats me."

His lack of attitude drew her attention. "Are you okay?" she asked, "You haven't been taking that pollen while I wasn't looking, have you?"

"What good would that do me?" he chuckled, "Unless you were taking it too anyway."

Ahsoka looked away, blushing slightly. "You never know until you try;" she murmured softly.

"What was that?" asked Jack.

"Nothing, but I want to say that if I had to be stuck on a planet filled with aphrodisiac flowers, it's you."

To her surprise, Jack blushed and said, "You too;"

They were quiet again before Jack seemed to muster courage. Taking a mouthful of the drunk, he said, "I've missed you, Ahsoka. We had a lot of good times during the wars and you know, I guess I just missed seeing you."

Ahsoka looked away, his face turning a darker shade of orange. "Jack - you could have gotten into contact with me you know. I would have liked that."

"Really?" said Jack, perking up slightly.

"Yes;" she said, reaching across and taking his hand. "I would have enjoyed that."

Jack pushed the bottle aside and said, "You know, I heard that relationships weren't forbidden by the Jedi anymore. Is that true?"

"Yes;" whispered Ahsoka.

"Well then, would you mind- I mean, do you want to- I would really like it if you-"

Ahsoka leaned across the table and kissed him. "Yes, I would;" she said before tenderly kissing him again. "I would have liked that back during the Clone Wars, but-" and she shrugged.

Jack nodded and stood, stretching out his hand. Smiling, Ahsoka said, "I can grab some of that pollen if you'd like."

"No;" chuckled Jack. "I'd rather it be one-hundred percent our choice and our idea."

* * *

It was two weeks before they were picked up and when they were, it was a smuggler ship from one of the more reputable, more civilized groups. Talon Karrde of the Action IV freighter the _Wild Karrde_ took them to the med bay and had them checked.

Ahsoka sat on the edge of the bed while Jack sat in the chair. A med droid came in and said, "I have a few questions, Ma'am, if you don't mind. How long were you on that planet?"

"Two standard weeks, give or take a couple days."

The droid seemed surprised. "Are you sure?"

Ahsoka frowned and looked at Jack before nodding. "Yes, that's right."

"Ma'am;" the droid said, "you are fifteen days pregnant. Was there someone else on the planet with you?"

Ahsoka's blue eyes went so wide that they were almost too big for her head. "But that's - that's impossible! Togrutas and Humans aren't compatible at all! How in the-"

"They have a point-zero-zero-zero-zero-one percent chance of a successful impregnation but when it happens, they tend to do very well;" said the droid. "He will probably be orange skinned with white markings and will have his hair and-"

"But- but-" Ahsoka was so shocked, she didn't seem to be able to think clearly.

Jack's hand was over his mouth and his eyes were wide as well.

Suddenly, Ahsoka's focus returned and she narrowed her eyes, "Jackello Harolem!" she shouted, jumping up and pointing at him, "you- you-"

He stood with a smile, took her hands and kissed her before saying, "I guess we're having a boy, aren't we?"

Ahsoka seemed to deflate and she sat down, looking at her currently trim, well formed stomach muscles. She could already see herself in Jedi robes that wouldn't hide her swollen abdomen containing a budding life. "I'm having a baby;" she said, and a big smiled spread across her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion on Odessen

**Odessen - The Base of the Alliance against the Eternal Throne**

It had been over two years since they had seen one another and it had taken deals, promises and missions to get her pardoned by the Supreme Chancellor and released but finally, Naina Guntair of Clan Cadera had returned and the whole of the Clan rejoiced. As she and Torian strode into the base, side by side, straight backed, chins up and with their son Braden in Naina's arms, the Mandalorians and many of the others around clapped and smiled. It was truly a memorable moment for the Alliance. Off to the side, Corso and Moira Denic Riggs were clapping and the former-smuggler captain nodded to Naina and Torian.

The Commander gave a suitable welcoming to her, apologizing and lamenting that they hadn't thought to free her from Belsavis but grateful for her agreeing to assist them considering her reputation and her great skill.

Naina, in return, had given a few remarks, thanking the Commander for such a gracious welcome and vowing to assist in any way needed against Emperor Arcann and his sister Vaylin. That was followed by cheers and a huge celebration, at least among the Mandalorian Clans who were present. Mandalore the Avenger personally welcomed Naina back and referred to her as the Champion of the Great Hunt and of Mandalore.

Naina and Torian were tactful enough to at least stay until most of the warriors had drunken enough black ale to put themselves into three-day comas before stealthily slipping away. On the way back to Torian's quarters, they ran into Moira Denic Riggs who walked right up and proffered her hand. "Crazy as it is to say, Guntair, it's great to have you back out of prison and on our side. Can't wait to blast Skytroopers and Zakuul Knights with you."

Naina shook the hand readily, "Same to you, Captain Denic-Riggs."

"Have a good night, you two;" said the smuggler captain with a knowing wink.

A caretaker droid had taken a sleeping Braden to bed already. They came to Torian's quarters and he punched in the entry code. As soon as the door opened, Naina shoved him in and followed. Immediately, their chest places clacked and grated as their whole bodies pressed together. Naina lifted a leg and Torian grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist. After they had thoroughly smooched each other, Naina pulled away and said, "By Mandalore the Indomitable, I've missed you, Tor."

"Missed you too, _cyar'ika;_ " murmured Torian, just holding her tightly.

For a few minutes, the closeness was enough for them both. They just held one another and reveled in the fact that they were back together. But, as human nature, especially Mandalorian human nature, demanded, they both soon decided that there was far too much armor and clothing between them. Naina stepped back slightly and began working on the buckles of Torian's armor, admiring it as she did. "Nice stuff - a little thinner than expected. I'm guessing you're working as a scout or long patrolman for Mandalore."

Torian nodded. "That's right and I'm head of the Clan - our clan, _cyar'ika_."

Naina had knelt down to work on his armored boots and she looked up at him with pride. Torian smiled and worked his gloves and gauntlets off. Reaching down with a bare hand, he cupped her cheek. Naina took it in her hand and pressed against it. A single sweet tear of joy rolled down; but then, the desire hit them again and she worked frantically on his boots.

Torian chuckled and said, "Your hair grew out. I'm guessing they didn't let you cut it, huh?"

"Nope - no sheers, no razors, no nothing. We got supply drops every week all over the compounds but the stronger inmates always got the goods."

Torian chuckled, "Yeah? How long before you were controlling who got what and dulling things out as you saw fit?"

Naina leaned back as Torian kicked his boots off and then began to work on the plates on this thighs and groin. "A week; I got a bunch of Mandalorians together in there, told them who I was and we ran our compound and the eight surrounding ones as well. We were the _Dar'Yaim Mando'ade_ \- the Hell Mandalorians. We cut deals with the wardens and helped keep ours and the surrounding compounds in line and, in turn, they got us moderate contraband - better food and clothing, low grade weapons, that sort of thing. At one point, there was a huge riot of humans, all of the xenophobic to the point of stupidity. They called us to help put it down. Still couldn't seem to get me a razor or clippers or anything."

Torian smiled and pulled a vibroblade. "Hold still."

With the blade, he cut her hair down to where it had been when they last saw each other. It was just a little choppy and a tad uneven but, hey, it had been that way when they had first met and she had kept it that way. It had been a part of her character.

When he was finished, he sheathed the blade and tossed it onto a desk. Naina smiled and undid his munitions and weapons belt and tossed it to the side. Torian expected her to stand and work on the buckles and clasps on his body armor. The last thing he expected was for her to undo the fastenings of his trousers and pull out his partial-erect manhood. With a very naughty look, she gave a pout and said, "Maybe you aren't as excited to see me as I am to see you, but I can certainly change that, _ne_ _riduur, ne ka'rta._ "

And she took his manhood in her mouth, sucking and caressing with her plump lips and skillful tongue. Torian's jaw went slack and let out a strangle sound. _Ne_ _Riduur_ , my spouse. Ne _Ka'rta_ , my heart and soul. By the stars, he loved this woman. "You've-" and he gulped before trying to focus again through the waves of pleasure, "you've been working on your _Mando'a."_

Her eyes were shining as she bobbed back in forth several more times before pulling away. As she continued to stroke him with her hand, she said, "I have. I had this salty old Mandalorian help me out with it. He had taken a blaster bolt to the head during combat. Basically, he had to relearn Basic since the prison hospital had just made sure that his brain was functioning enough for him to live. So we taught each other. Hmmm..." and she gave his throbbing shaft a long lick. "I've missed this so much."

Again, she took him in her mouth and sucked. Torian leaned back against the door and put his hands on her head. Naina looked up and winked before stopping all motion. That was the signal for Torian to pump into her mouth and throat. They had learned early in their relationship that she enjoyed when he did and it was a great way to get her all riled up. Why that was, considering the fact that she had grown up with a hard life on Kuat where she had to sell her body from her mid teens until she had raised enough to leave, Torian had never figured out. All he knew is that she loved it when he took her head and worked his throbbing member in and out of her throat.

It had been over two years since Torian had felt any kind of pleasure like this other than from his own hand and his hand did not compare to this. Therefore, it did not take long before he groaned and thrust himself in to the hilt and spilled his seed straight down her throat. Naina groaned hungrily before pulling off of him smoothly. "Blast it, now you've got me going!" she hissed.

She quickly stripped him of the rest of his armor plating before spreading her arms and legs so that he could get to hers. Quickly and systematically, Torian removed every plate before circling around behind her and unzipping the body gloved she wore, kissing every centimeter of skin as it was revealed. Naina began to tremble and growled, "Hurry it up, Torian."

Torian yanked the body glove all the way down to the floor. Finally, she stood almost naked, wearing only a pair of athletic under shorts that didn't even cover her round, well shaped rear end and a compression bra that looked like it was about to explode in the attempt to contain her very large breasts. Quickly, she removed the rest of her clothing and Torian took all of her naked glory in. Naina was still in superb shape. Her muscles were well defined and, in the case of her legs, quite large. Her abdominal muscles were very well formed and her was navel still as adorable as ever. There was some hinting of marks from her pregnancy but they did nothing to take away from her beauty. Her arms were muscular, but not like a bodybuilders. She was a warrior, an amazon out of a primeval legend - beautiful, dangerous, intelligent and ravenous for her man.

Her womanhood was practically dripping down her legs and Torian stared at her very large breasts. She had to wear a very tight compression bra or else they wouldn't fit in her bodyglove and armor and she would often complain that her tits were being crushed.

Now, Torian gaped at them and she looked away, blushing fiercely. "You know it makes me self conscious when you stare at my boobs."

"But why?" he asked with a grin.

He reached forward and weighed them in each hand and could have sworn they were even bigger than the last time he had seen and touched them. "They're amazing."

Naina rolled her eyes when Torian suddenly scooped her up and carried her to the bed. As he did, she kissed him desperately and hungrily several times before saying, "I haven't had any since last we saw each other, so you'd better make this good, _Ne_ _riduur ne ka'rta._ "

"Have I ever disappointed you before?" he asked and before she could answer, he kissed her before setting her down and straightening. He worked his way out of his own bodyglove and the athletic undershorts he wore. Naina rubbed her legs together in anticipation before Torian gently spread them apart. "No;" she breathed out, her entire body shivering in anticipation. "You've never disappointed me."

She bit down on one knuckle as his tongue probed her nether-lips, searching for that sweet spot he knew was there. When he found it, a very uncharacteristic squeal came from her. Vigorously, he attacked her womanhood, tonguing her and sucking on her clit and labia. Two relatively sizable hands clapped on the back of Torian's head as Naina moaned and forced him into her. Her hips began to rock and her legs wrapped around his shoulders and upper back with the strength of a competitive sports fighter and locked him to where he could pleasure her so skillfully with his tongue and lips.

Naina had forgotten about how good it felt when Torian laid her down and pleasured her. Much like him, she had only had her hand for company in prison, refusing to bed anyone inside and maiming or killing any who tried too hard to press the issue. It was all worth it, back with her husband and after they had rescued their son. It had been so funny to see Torian's face when she had told him about Braden, their son. He had turned red and his mouth had dropped open and then he had kissed her so passionately that just the thought was making her core clench, especially the way he was working her.

When he had found out that Braden had been 'adopted' by a Sith Lord, he had called up the Clan - all of them. They had gone to Dromund Kaas and had sacked the compound. When they had found the baby, he was in a nursery in a science facility where a droid had been taking care of him until he reached the necessary age to begin experiments.

Needless to say that, no matter how powerful that Sith Lord _thought_ he was, he died burning. Now, they were back together and fighting an even greater, more terrifying enemy and, ironically enough, working with Jedi and Sith, soldiers and smugglers - everyone they had once hunted or worked alongside.

With a breathy cry of pleasure, Naina came. Her back arched in pleasure and, after nearly crushing her husband, she went limp, allowing him to go free. Torian, however, was not in the mood to give her a rest. Joining her on the bed, he used one hand to knead one large breast, paying particular attention to her now-hardened nipples. His mouth closed over the other. Naina gasped and said, "Tor, give me a second!"

But his didn't. It had been over two years since he had seen his wife and now, he was going to enjoy himself and ensure that she did as well. Naina's body shivered and she gasped and moaned. "I've missed you playing with and sucking my tits, Torian!"

Suddenly, she pushed him onto his back and mounted him. "Damn, I need you! Enough foreplay!"

She grabbed his throbbing manhood and stroked it a couple times before lifting herself up and placing the hot tip between her quivering lips. Naina had been looking forward to this every bit as much as Torian had and when she sank down, she gasped and rapidly repeated until he was inside her to the hilt, "Yes, yes, YES!"

Torian's hands were on her hips, gently easing her downward. With a moan, she leaned forward and placed her hands on the wall above his head. Her breasts heaved and jiggled and his hands moved up to give the ample mounds a firm squeeze and to play with the hard, pebbled nipples. Naina giggled and said, "You're obsessed."

"Hard not to be;" said Torian before reaching up and sucking on one of them. Naina gasped and moaned again. Then, as if the on-switch had been hit, she began to ride him at a rapid pace, as if her very life depended on climaxing all over his thick and solid manhood - as if receiving his thick seed was the only thing she needed to be sustained.

Torian sat up and kissed her passionately and, while she managed to keep riding her, buried his face between the mounds of her breasts. Even though they were large, they weren't saggy or flat. A well endowed woman, Naina was fairly proud of her body, except for when her husband gawked at her bare breasts - but as soon as he started touching them, she was ready to take him for everything he was worth.

His hands gripped her round, firm rear end even gave them a good smack. Naina gasped and looked at him. "Excuse me!"

"Punishment for being gone for so long;" he said with a wicked grin and he did it again."

"Keep that up;" she warned, "and I'll- WOAH!"

Torian picked her up and set her on the ground. "Turn around;" he said, his voice low with desire.

"You want to take me from behind?" she asked as she placed her hands on a desk, her legs spread and ready for him.

"Oh yeah; I do - mostly so I can do this;" and he gave her another playful swat on the rear.

Naina bit her lip. "Not very Mandalorian of me to just bend over and take it, you know."

"It is if you like he;" said Torian with a grin and did it again before sliding in her to the hilt.

Naina's head flew back with pleasure and she gasped, "Gah! Yes!"

He began to work in and out of her again and again, and Naina just moaned with bliss. "Stars, I've missed this man;" she gasped in Mando'a.

Her words galvanized Torian to move faster and thrust harder. His hips slapped against Naina's rear and his hands were beginning to tighten on her hips. Her core began to tighten around his member and he realized that, even with her indescribable blowjob earlier, he was about to orgasm and orgasm hard. Just as that thought entered his mind, Naina's body began to quiver and she began to utter moaning, mewling noises and fluid dripped around his cock as she began to cum almost violently. By how her body was reacting, it was as if a powerful orgasm was tearing through her body, causing it to spasm and shake and driving moans and cries from her breath.

Torian gave her rear one more smack before reaching forward and caressing her breasts with both of his hands as he continued to thrust into her. It was another minute before his entire body sang in climax and his mind bloomed with pleasure but the whole time, Naina was moaning and mewling and her womanhood continued to twitch and spasm around him with increasing strength.

After Torian came, he staggered back, pulling out and collapsing onto the bed. Naina, unable to support her weight on her legs, collapsed against the desk, gasping and still mewling. In clear view, her womanhood was still twitching. "By the Taung gods, Torian;" she managed finally, "I don't think you've ever gotten me that good."

Torian managed to stagger to his feet and went to her. On shaky legs, they staggered back to the bed and collapsed onto it, pulling the rough blanket over their damp and naked bodies. As they calmed and came down from their post-coital high, Naina rested her head right next to his ear. "That little warm-up there, that doesn't even begin to show how much I missed you, Tor."

" _Cyar'ika;"_ he murmured and kiss her tenderly.

Torian had always been a man of few words but of great communication. He said everything that needed to be said to get his message across; and uttering that one word, Naina finally broke down. She buried her head in his neck and shoulder and wept in joy and relief, knowing that she was safe and he was safe and that their child, _their_ child, was safe and sound in just the other room; it all overwhelmed her.

Torian felt tears rolling down his own cheeks but he didn't sob or cry. His joyous weeping was silent and still but every bit as heart felt. "Every night;" said Naina between sobs, "I would find a corner to sleep in, cold and alone and I would fight back tears. Almost every night, a warrior would offer to warm me up and to give me what _he_ thought I needed. I killed thirteen men who didn't take the hint and maimed another eighteen. But every night, I would sink into sleep and I would dream that you were with me. Every night, I would dream that you and I and Braden were all together and somewhere where all the terrors of the galaxy couldn't get us."

It had always been a rare event that Naina had broken down. Offhand, Torian had only ever seen her do it twice before - after they had finished the battle of Corellia and after Darth Nox had kidnapped him and tortured him and threatened to kill him. The rest of the time, he would have sworn up and down by every Mandalore before, that she was so much stronger than he was. And she was. " _Cyar'ika_ ;" he murmured affectionately again.

Through her tears, as her sobs began to subside, she looked up and smiled at him. " _Ne_ _r_ _iduur ne ka'rta_ " she whispered back and kissed him.

They kissed and held and caressed one another and, after their weeping in relief had completely subsided and faded away, their hunger and desire and need for one another returned again. Torian rolled her over and began to kiss her body - all over her body. Even after over two years, he knew it like he did any weapon he had ever owned or any ship he had ever flown on. He new every spot that brought her pleasure. He knew every centimeter and every joint. He knew exactly how much pressure to apply and whether to kiss with his lips or to brush with his tongue or even to nibble a little.

Naina lay back and gasped and moaned with pleasure at every touch of her husband, her _R_ _iduur Ka'rta._ This is what she had dreamed of for two years on Belsavis, his systematic yet tender and affection working of her entire body, how he knew every little spot that pleased her. Right along her jugular was very sensitive, and he grazed it with lips, tongue and teeth just enough to get her to bite her lower lip and to feel herself begin to warm with desire again. Her collar bones, tenderly kissed, were like a dual sequence of buttons that caused her to lift her arms over her head. The way he gently massaged and kneaded her large breasts and teased each tip to a hard, pebbled and tingling point using fingers, lips and tongue never failed to bring out a deep, feral moan of absolute desire from her throat. Rubbing her large, muscular thighs as he kissed her stomach and across her hipbones always cause her legs to spread wide as if begging for him to enter her.

If he wanted to draw out her bliss, he would have her roll over as well and kiss all over her smooth back and give her rear a good swat here and there just to hear her giggle.

This time, her legs were spread wide and her eyes were pleading. Torian couldn't say no to her right now. He sank into her as her legs wrapped around his waist. Naina purred with pleasure as she pulled him into her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders and pulled him into a kiss while Torian retracted and thrust with his hips, making love to his wife again, for only the second time since her freedom. Changing his angle just slightly, Torian managed to rub her sweet spot and cause her to moan into his mouth. She pulled away from his lips and gasped in pleasure. "More! Faster! Harder!"

Torian kissed her silent as he increased his speed and his force and she bit her lower lip and moaned again. Burying his face between the mounds of her breasts, Torian increased in speed and vigor again. Naina used one hand to cover her mouth while the other wrapped around Torian's head. When he sucked on one of her breasts again, she cried out into her hand again before saying, "Tor, you're driving me crazy. AH! I'm gonna cum again!"

One more time, Torian pounded into her with everything he could. Naina threw her head back and let out a throaty moan. Her back arched and she climaxed so hard that her vision went white with pleasure and her body thrummed with ecstasy. Torian continued to rapidly collide with her body again and again, prolonging her bliss until he gave a strangled groan as well and collapsed over her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him on top of her. " _Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Ne Riduur ne ka'rta_ ;" she whispered.

It was one of the first things Torian had taught her in Mando'a and her new name for him. "I love you, my spouse, my heart and soul."

" _Cyar'ika;_ " he murmured. " _Ni Kar'tayl gar darasuum."_

They adjusted so that they lay in one another's arms. Torian's face was buried in Naina's short, choppy hair and his arms were wrapped around her. From the events of the past several weeks, from the high-strung emotions, from the sheer relief and joy of seeing one another again and, of course, from the desperate, passionate love-making they had just finished, the two Mandalorain warriors were exhausted. Naina gave a long, contented sigh and snuggled into her husband. Utterly content, they drifted off to peaceful sleep.

* * *

They were woken by little Braden's cries. The caretaker droid was already in motion, murmuring to him in Mando'a and shushing him as she fed him from a bottle. "You may go back to sleep if you wish, Masters. I will take care of him."

Torian went over to him and said, "May I hold him?"

"Of course, Master;" said the droid, gently handing the infant over to him.

The babe had dark blue eyes like his father but had his mother's copper-colored hair. Little Braden seemed to consider his father as he sucked steadily away at the bottle. A huge smile began to cross Torian's face. This little fellow was his son - _his son._ He looked up at Naina - the beautiful, strong and brilliant Champion of the Great Hunt. She was _his_ wife and _he_ was her husband.

As if she could read his mind, Naina smiled as well and stood, coming over to him. "He's going to be strong and talented - like his father;" she murmured.

Torian chuckled. "That would be a shame. I'd rather he were strong and talented like his mother."

Naina chuckled. "Well, I'm sure he'll be handsome like his father."

"Oh yeah;" he agreed. "He'll be breaking hearts before he knows it."

The most tender thing Naina had ever seen happened then. Torian, the strongest man she had ever met and the most skilled warrior, the bravest Mandalorian and fiercest fighter, leaned down and with utmost care and love, kissed his son on the forehead. "We'll be having you shooting blasters and swinging _Beskad_ before you know it, little Braden."

He handed the little one back to the caretaker droid. "Thank you;" he murmured as he turned and passionately kissed his wife. Naina's arms wrapped around him and her bare body pressed against his. They climbed back into bed and carried one another away onto another passionate venture of pleasure and love.

* * *

 **Greetings, my friends! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it. The Bounty Hunter was a popular request via PM so I thought I would jump into it. What's more, I decided that a jump WAY into the future would make things interesting and giving them something to look forward to. Hope everyone enjoyed. Feel free to read, review and request via PM. Thanks a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bound for Pleasure

**Coruscant - Military Prison Facility**

It was no real surprise, what had happened. General Elin Garza was found guilty of negligence for using Republic Military resources and as-yet unknown Rakata technology to create an elite squad dubbed Eclipse Squad. Anyone could have told her that it was, without a doubt, a _terrible_ idea. The ancient technology had driven the squad mad and caused them to slaughter two hundred people at Fort Klemark on Altair 9. They had then fled to Rishi to investigate the Revanites. Havoc Squad had been there on Rishi, also investigating the Revanite cult and Garza had met them their and requested they destroy Eclipse Squad. After a series of nasty engagements, they succeeded but the circumstances had destroyed Garza's career and her life. The General knew as soon as the whole crisis was over that she was too.

Sitting in the processing center visiting room, Garza gave a rare smile to Dren as he strode in. "There you are, Major. I was hoping you'd come and visit me one more time. They're going to be putting me away for a long time, probably the rest of my life."

Dren felt a lump in his throat. He had been at odds with Garza's methods on plenty off occasions and even sometimes wondered who was more ruthless, her or their Imperial opponents. But even so, her plans and tactics had saved millions or even billions of lives. It just didn't seem right that all of it ended in her utter disgrace. "It's not right, General;" he said, his voice thicker than either of them expected.

"Major;" she said gently, "I'm not a general anymore and you know the regs. You are not to address a prisoner by his or her former rank. He or she is just that, a prisoner. If you feel like being friendly rather than formal, call me Elin."

Dren shook his head, clearly getting more and more upset. "It's still not right."

"Major, listen to me;" she said, putting a hand on his thick forearm. "You of all people know that sometimes, I've allowed ethical lines to blur and shift in order to score an easier victory and while I can honestly say that everything I did was for the Republic, you showed me time and time again that there is always a better way. It may be riskier and more time consuming but even so, the quick and easy path usually proves to lead to trouble. You taught me that but I refused to learn and now, it's cost me and the Republic dearly. I now have the rest of my life to think about this."

Again, Dren began to shake his head but Elin Garza smiled and stood. "I'm sorry I won't be able to officiate your wedding to Lieutenant Dorne, Major. It would have been my greatest honor. In the mean time, go with the force and remember, no matter how bad or desperate the situation is, you can find a better way - the best way. It's your greatest talent."

Dren stood and snapped to attention but Ein shook her head. "No, Major; you know better than that. This time, I'll settle for a hand shake."

Blinking back unexpected tears, Dren shook her hand, enveloping it in his larger one and using the other to cover the top of hers. "I'm never going to forget you, Elin."

The former general, who had always been so tuff and stoic, blinked backed her own tears and said, "And I'll certainly never forget you, Major. May the force be with you."

Unable to stop himself, Dren embraced the older woman. She inhaled sharply but then patted his back. "Go on, Major;" she whispered, "your squad is going to need you."

Dren nodded and turned, heading back out of the prison.

* * *

When he came back aboard the _Meteor_ , Major Dren Antilles was visibly upset. His face was stony and his eyes were slightly red rimmed. The muscles of his upper back clenched and relaxed involuntarily and his breathing was labored. His exhales were loud, angry huffs through his nose. As soon as Jorgan saw him, he said, "Alright, Squad, we're going to leave the Commander to his thoughts. Get changed into civilian clothes and go get some air. That's an order. Lieutenant;" he turned to Dorne. "you, of course, are excused from this mandatory fun. I suggest give the Major a once over, make sure that he's medically sound, you understand."

Elara nodded. "Right you are, Sir. I'll see to it that Major Antilles is in top shape when we need him."

When the others had piled out, Elara went to the armory. It's where Dren always went when he was upset. Her husband was clearly frustrated and upset about the whole affair with general- correction: prisoner Garza. It felt so terrible to even think of her that way.

With a sad sigh, Elara went to her husband and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "I'm sorry, my love;" she whispered. "I can only imagine how painful this must be for you."

"I don't know if I can keep doing this, Elara;" he murmured. "It just seems so wrong that Garza be prosecuted so severally after such a successful and heroic career. What happens if I or one of the others makes a mistake like that? Are we all to expect to be thrown to the razor hounds like that?"

"You know how much I respect Elin Garza, my love;" murmured Elara, "but her lack of foresight and accountability with command caused the death of two hundred good soldiers plus who knows how many others. If we hand't been able to stop them, you and I both know that they would have cut a bloody swath through all comers until some Jedi or Sith task force was tasked to take them out."

Dren sighed and looked down at the blaster rifle in his hands. He had mostly reassembled it. "Gotta finish this;" he murmured, "It's all clean. Just got to assemble it and rack it."

Elara smiled and straightened. "Set it on the bench, darling. Come with me."

Dren hesitated for just a moment before setting the remaining parts of the weapon on the bench and taking Elara's hands. With a loving smile, she led him back to their shared quarters. When the door hissed shut behind them, she folded herself into his brawny arms, took his face in her hands and kissed him lovingly and passionately. There were a couple methods to make Dren Antilles feel better when he was depressed. One was a good meal with good drink and a large desert. He had a veracious sweet tooth. The other was mind blowing, passionate, all-consuming sex.

The latter of the two was perhaps a little more work but many times more enjoyable for both parties. Gently, she pushed him onto the bed and knelt down. "I can get those;" said Dren.

Elara just smiled and said, "So can I. Don't move, Dren."

Quickly, the boots came off and so did the socks. Standing, Elara kicked off the soft shoes she had been wearing. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Could you go and grab some of that lubricant formula from the medbay;" she said, "I've a feeling that I'm going to need it today."

Dren nodded and stood. "Still in the cabinet on the right side, third shelf, right?" he asked.

"That's right."

Dren headed to the medical bay. As always, Elara kept it pristine. He could eat off any number of the services there - if his wife wouldn't drive him out with a can of disinfectant for messing up her clean bay. "This is a medical bay, Dren, not a mess hall. Get out of here with that-" and he could fill in the blank with anything; a ration bar, a plate of ribines, a bowl of cereal, hot or cold.

Even in his dark mood, a smile crossed his face. Elara was always able to make him smile and lighten his mood just by being herself. "Dren, according to regulation _blah-blah_ , paragraph _blah_ you are not allowed to wear that uniform undershirt with those physical fitness training trousers. You should go take them off."

He chuckled as he went into the cabinet and grabbed the lubricant. Technically, it was for inserting tubes either through the mouth or nose to clear airways but it was sterile and they had discovered that, in a pinch, it worked for other purposes just fine. It was quite funny, the way they had found that out. After an intense mission on Quesh, they had both gone into the chemical shower, just to make sure that the toxic atmosphere was thoroughly scrubbed from their skin. Of course, the harsh cleaners and hot water had a side effect of leaving one's skin rather dry. Dren had rubbed lotion over every inch of Elara's body which, naturally, turned into them copulating passionately. The problem was that Dren's skin was also quite dry and while the lotion was great for most of his body, they had run out before they could cover his rather sizable manhood. Desperate for sex, Elara had pelted to the medbay, only wearing a compression bra and her uniform trousers. Luckily, the others had been out and about. They tended to leave the ship as much as possible during down time. She had grabbed it, came back, finished disrobing first herself, then him and slathered it all over his manhood before demanding that he take her right there.

The memory was a good one and Dren was grinning ear to ear at the memory when he got back to their shared quarters. The site that greeted him caused his mouth to drop open. Elara was lounging on the bed wearing a set of lingerie she had purchased on Nar Shadda the last time they had visited. It was made of Drammassian shimmersilk - a single garment meant to leave little to the imagination. A large amount of cleavage was on display, as was her flat stomach and her long legs. With them, she wore black stockings that went up to her mid thighs and elbow length fingerless gloves. What's more, it felt heavenly against her skin, or so she said and Dren believed her.

Elara gazed at him expectantly before pointing and saying, "You - naked - now."

Who was he to deny that kind of order from such a goddess? Tossing the lubricant on the bed, he got rid of the rest of his clothes while Elara rolled over to showcase her fine rear end as well as her bare back. By the time she rolled back over, Dren was naked and climbing onto the bed with her. "Mmmm..." she purred, enjoying the sight of his hard muscles and his large, engorged manhood just centimeters away fro the apex of her thighs. "don't forget that lubricant, darling."

Dren grabbed it and was about to apply it when Elara sat up and plucked it from his hands. "Allow me;" she purred and pushed him onto his back.

Standing, she teasingly removed the garment, leaving her naked to his hungry gaze. Biting her lips, she took the tube of lubricant and said, "Do me a favor, my love;" she said, her voice low, sensual voice. "Scoot to the edge of the bed. I'm going to treat you to something new."

"New?" he said, his croaking rather embarrassingly.

"Yes;" chuckled Elara as she popped open the lubricant.

Rather than put it on her hands and spreading over his shaft, she applied it the her breasts and used her hands to make sure that it was thoroughly spread around. Dren's eyes suddenly widened as comprehension smacked him full in the face. "No way;" he whispered.

"So I decided to expand my reading material;" said Elara, her voice both conversational and scintillating at the same time. "I bought a large pack of a hundred and twenty holonovels and thought I would start there. I didn't realize that they were romantic erotica novels until I had read the first one. You know, it's amazing what you can learn from books that aren't even field, operator or technical manuals. For instance-" and she slid her ample breasts, enveloping his rock hard cock. "-I learned that men really love when well-endowed women use there large tits to pleasure them. I believe they are several names for it but it's general called a titty-kriff or something like that."

Dren couldn't possibly respond. In truth, he didn't quite know how. A part of him was awed at his wife and her willingness to do anything for him. Another part of him, one that he didn't quite register, was amused that his prim, proper, dignified and absolutely professional wife was doing something so lewd. By the force, he loved her.

"How is that, Darling? Am I doing it right?" she purred.

"I dunno;" he grunted as pleasure zinged through his body, "but if this is doing it wrong, then doing right must involve some really crazy tricks because I'm about ten seconds away from blowing."

"Really?" she purred before increasing speed and pressing her breasts even more firmly around his shaft.

When he groaned and said, "Elara, I'm cumming;" she wrapped her plump red lips around his manhood and moaned erotically as he shot his load straight into her mouth.

The sight was enough to make him buck, lie back and groan in absolute bliss. Whether because she truly enjoyed it or just because she was fully aware of how her moans affected him, Elara continued to moans until his cock stopped twitching. "My, my;" she purred, "that was a wonderful snack, darling. Thank you. Oh no!" she said, causing him to look at her.

The adorable look of dismay on her face caused his limp manhood to twitch. "It seems I was a little too good at that. Oh well. I'll just have to get you hard again, my love. You don't mind, do you?"

Gathering some of the lubricant on her hand, she wrapped it around his shaft and began to stroke. Still buzzed off of the incredible climax he had just experience, Dren managed to ask, "When did you become such a- a-"

"Raging slut?" purred Elara, "lewd woman? Desperate, cock-hungry siren?"

"Elara!" Dren gasped, blushing at her very crude, sexual language.

Elara leaned on one elbow and smiled, sensual at him, licking and biting her lower lip. "That's it;" groaned Dren, "I'm buying you more trashy holonovels."

That earned him a giggle. "I can't decide;" she said, "whether I want to suck this now or to ride it."

Unable to take any more of her dirty talk, Dren sat up, reached forward and lifted her into his lap, mashing his lips against hers possessively and passionately as his hands grabbed the firm cheeks of her rear end and squeezed. Elara giggled into the kiss. Pulling away, she reached between them. "I think you need just a little more lubricant, my love."

"Allow me;" said Dren and used a free hand to rub all over her ample breasts, gather the last bit of the excess lubricant and stroking himself to spread it out.

Elara bit her lip and whispered, "I've always like it when you played with my tits, Dren and I never thought that you stroking yourself could be so arousing."

Dren kissed her again and laid her down on the bed. As she moaned and returned the kiss, she felt him moving into position. Pulling away, she said, "Wait a moment, Dren. I want to be on top."

"Really?" he grinned and pinned her arms gently beside her head, "Well what if I want to be on top? What if I want to pound into you?"

Elara reached up and played with her tits. "You mean you don't want to see these babies bounce while I ride your hard cock?"

"No;" he growled, "I want to suck them - right now."

Before she could respond, he bent down and began to lavish his attention on her write breast. Elara began to moan and whimper. "But-" she moaned, "I want your throbbing manhood inside my womanhood."

Deciding that it was his turn to tease her, Dren continue to suck and nibble her pert, pink nipple. One of his hands slid down her toned belly, tickling her a little right around her navel. Elara gasped and wriggled, her breathing and moaning sounding as if she couldn't decide whether to giggle from the tickling or continue moaning from how his mouth was causing her nipples to grow hard. They were quite sensitive and Dren new it. Leisurely, he moved over to the neglected one and began to show it some loving as well. "Dren;" she moaned, "kriff me!"

His fingers moved from her ticklish belly to the apex of her thighs where he began to explore around her entrance, rubbing her clit and labia. "No;" she all but wailed but her legs parted, giving him greater access. "Dren I want your cock!"

He nibble her nipple a little, causing her to moan and her womanhood to continue gushing. Finally, after more pleas and demands, he moved between her molded, perfectly smooth thighs. "Are you sure you want it?" he asked, his voice low and sensual, using one hand to press the tip of his shaft against the swollen and aroused lips of her entrance. "Are you sure you want this inside you?"

"Yes;" she begged, "put it in me and pound me. Make love to me like you never have before."

Dren slid deep into her as if he had been made to. Elara moaned and hissed, "Yes! Oh finally, YES!"

Pinning her hands beside her head, he said in a rumbling voice. "Tell me exactly what you want right now, Elara."

"I want you to pound away at my quivering, aching womanhood until it convulses around your cock again and again. I want you to empty your seed into me and get me pregnant;" her words came out in a rush as if her very life depended on him fulfilling her lewd desire and need - and that's exactly what he did. Slowly at first, he retracted her hips and thrust into her. Elara bit her lower lip and moaned, loving how his hard cock sheathed itself in her body and caressed her all the right was at just the right speed with just the right force. With each thrust, paroxysms of pleasure rocked her body. Her eyes would flutter and she would utter a deep, throaty moan or egg her beloved husband on. "Oh yes! Just like that, Dren! I stars, my love, you're doing me just right! Oh! It feels so good when you're inside me!"

With another passionate kissed, Dren wrapped her legs around his waist, lifted her into his strong arms and continued his mad pounding into her.

Elara loved it when her husband used his considerable strength to lift her up and pound into her while she clung to him for dear life and just rode wave after wave of pleasure. Just as her first orgasm was a moment from crashing over her, Dren slowed and gasped out, "Change position?"

"To what?" she moaned.

"To where I can suck your tits while I'm kriffing you."

"Better idea;" she moaned. "Sit down suck them while I ride you."

Dren sat on the edge of the bed and as soon as her knees were under her, Elara rode him rapidly and intensely, moaning every time she sank onto him while Dren used his hands to knead and hold her breasts as he sucked and nibbled away at them. The first time, she came, Elara wailed with ecstasy, continuing to ride all the way through. When she came a second time, her eyes fluttered and she babbled incoherent words and phrases. "Yes!" was often repeated and "Stars" was also said several times. "Again" was said over and over until she came a third time. At that point, speech was impossible ad breathing itself was difficult but she couldn't stop.

Dren laid her down again and, feeling his own mind blowing orgasm approaching, increased his speed again, grabbing her by the backs of her knees and using them to pull himself into her again and again. Elara's eyes began to roll back and her mouth had fallen open. Her hands were fisting into the blankets on the bed and her toes were clenched tightly as the mother of all orgasms hit her. Her entire body convulsed with the force of it and the ecstasy blacked out her senses. She was barely aware as Dren loudly groaned his own climax and his shaft throbbed and pumped his essence into her body. Blearily, she mumbled, "That's it, my love. Pump your seed into me. I want to have your baby."

Dren was gasping and seeing none too clearly himself as he lowered her legs to the bed and climbed on it next to her. Both of them were breathing heavily and both of them were covered in a fine sheen of sweat. "Wow..." said Dren. "If your goal was to make me feel better, you definitely succeeded, my love. I feel great!"

Elara smiled and rolled over to snuggle against her husband. "I'm glad. It wasn't too much? I didn't go overboard with the whole 'raging, cock-starved slut' thing?"

"Well that depends;" said Dren as he rested one hand behind his head and used the other to wrap around her.

She frowned in response. "Depends on what?"

"On whether is was an act or if you were serious. Because you see, if you were just acting, then you deserve a reward for the best acting in the galaxy. If you weren't acting and you were just really, _really_ horny, then remember that you don't have to go that crazy before you can come to me with your frustrations. As you husband and the man who's absolutely crazy about you, I would be more than happy to take care of any needs you may have."

Elara grinned and whispered, "I'll have more in a few minutes, but this time, let's take it slow. I want to be try one more thing before we're done."

Dren's eyes widened in mock anxiety. "More? Good grief, Elara! What are you reading is these smutty holo-novels of yours?"

"Well in one;" she whispered, beginning to, once again, stroke his flaccid manhood; "this Togruta escort starts out wearing this really gorgeous and classy evening gown. She would suck their cock and get them off _very_ quickly to ensure that they would last longer during the actual sex. Then, while they were recovering, she would strip down to nothing and crawl in front of them before stroking them back to hardness and begging them to make her cum. And then..." and she paused to run her tongue along the outer shell of his ear before whispering in the most sultry, scintillating tone, "she would kill them."

It took a second fro Dren to catch what she said but when he did, he said, "Wait, what?"

Elara giggled and said, "She'd kill them. She was a serial killer who preformed sexual acts and then killed her clients."

Dren shook his head and muttered, "You're crazy."

She giggle more before whispering, "In all seriousness though, I want to try something that's kind of... kinky. Don't worry. No one dies."

Clearly, her husband was leery now. "Okay... what do you want to try?"

Biting on her lower lip, she seemed to thing about it before saying, "I'll be right back. Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Please, darling;" she purred, "I just want to try something new and I really think that you'll like it."

Dren slowly nodded. His wife's little tease two seconds ago had put him in the mood again. He closed his eyes and heard his wife get up and start rustling around the room. Suddenly, she giggled and left. "Um... Elara?" he called.

"Wait just a moment, my love;" she called, her voice filled with excitement and eagerness.

Dren nodded and waited. After a few more minutes, she called out, "Please report to the medical bay, Major Antilles. There is a patient there in dire need of your attention."

Dren's eyes snapped open. His wife's voice dripped pure sex and desire and his manhood was, once almost ready to go. Casually, he lumbered over to the med bay and the site there shocked him more than anything he had ever seen his wife do or say. There she lay on the medical bed. She wore a single piece... something or other. It was similar to a bathing suit but the material looked gauzy and thin. "What the-" muttered Dren, his eyes too wide for his face.

The outfit was enough but his wife was also shackled to the medical bed and blindfolded. "Elara what are you doing?"

"Trying something new;" she purred wriggling a little.

Her legs were still wide apart but the fabric was in the way. He couldn't get it off the way she was shackled to the bed. "How-" and he gulped through a dry throat, "how do I get that off?"

"You can't, Darling;" she purred. "I guess you'll just have to rip it open for access."

Her legs were twitching, trying to rub together in anticipation. Dren approached her and used the bed control to raise it from horizontal to a forty-five degree angle. Elara was biting her lower lip and uttering little moaning noises. When she felt Dren's hands grasp her garment, she inhaled sharply. When he ripped it wide open, revealing her nakedness again, she moaned. With one more motion, the thing was in rags and her body was open to access. Her womanhood was already quivering and it dripped fluid. She couldn't see a thing or move and she was already getting off hard on it. Her whole body was trembling with pre-orgasmic energy. "Dren;" she whispered.

She felt his breath on the side of her neck just before he kissed it. She felt them on her breasts and she shivered. Her nipples were hard points and she thrust them upwards, begging for attention. But none came. "Dren!" she whined.

She felt his mouth on her womanhood and gasped, her entire body rocking at the contact - but then it was gone again. Before she could whine again, his hands ran over her shoulders and down, kneading and squeezing her breasts. "Mmmm..." she purred, biting her lower lip again.

From there, his finger tips brushed down her body, tickling her. Elara squealed slightly and wriggled. "Dren, stop that! It tickles."

His husky laugh caused her to realize that her ticklishness was the exact reason he was doing it. "Dren!" she began to giggle as he did it again, digging a little more into her soft, perfect skin.

"Stop it! Dren, please!" she continued to giggle until one of his hands began to tease the tips of her heaving breasts.

She whimpered and thrusts her breasts up again, wanting firmer contact but his hands just moved away. "Dren;" she whined, "suck them! Suck them please!"

Just as his lips closed over her breasts, his fingers found her aching core and began to caress it. Two fingers slipped in to her smoldering hot, soaking wet center and he began to stroke firmly.

Elara began to shriek with pleasure and delight. "Yes! Finally, yes! AHHH!"

After only a short while, she was ready to cum again. "Dren, kriff me!" she moaned. "Give me your cock!"

As he continued to suck one of her breasts and stroke pleasure out of her, he laid the bed down to horizontal and climbed on it. He knew that neither of them would last long so he carefully eased himself into her body. Elara gasped and arched her back with pleasure, chewing her lower lip as she did. With both hands, Dren kneaded her breasts and rumbled, "Are you ready, Sweetheart? This is going to be fast and hard!"

"Oh stars!" she moaned. "I want it so bad, as fast and as hard as you can give."

Moving his hands from her breasts, he grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her vigorously, their bodies making firm smacking sounds as he did. Elara was gone within the first ninety seconds. The foreplay her husband had done to her and the eroticism of the whole situation of beings strapped down and blind folded was too much for her and she was overwhelmed with pleasure. Her body was wracked with spasms and her mouth was open in soundless moans. Dren was right behind her and let out a long, stifled groan of pleasure as he came harder than any of their previous encounters that night.

They both lay there, gasping and Elara whimpered and said, "Oh stars, Dren it won't stop!"

Looking down, he saw that her womanhood was still twitching and every now and again, a little stream of fluid would come out. Dren grinned and leaned over to kiss his wife passionately. She moaned into his mouth and kissed him back.

It took several minutes before her body began to calm down. Dren picked her up, shredded garment and all and carried her to their quarters again. When they were snuggled back on the bed, Elara murmured, "Did that help?"

Dren chuckled and placed a burly arm over her. "Yes, it helped quite a bit. Thank you, Elara."

"What are wives for?" she chuckled. After a moment, she asked, "So who should officiate our wedding then?"

Dren kissed the back of her had and pulled her just a little more tightly to him. "I don't know and I don't want to think about it right now. The others will be back aboard soon and, frankly, I want to be asleep when they are."

Elara nodded and smiled, waiting a few seconds before asking, "Do you think your Jedi friend Nedeser Thul would be willing to? He has such a way with words and his voice is so melodious."

Dren gently dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her a little more as he said, "You are determined to have this conversation right now, aren't you?"

Elara giggled and tried to pull away. "Stop it, you nerf. Stop! Or I'll never tie myself up for you again!"

Dren chuckled and let up on his tickling before murmuring, "You sure about that? By how hard you just climaxed, I'm guessing you enjoyed it nearly as much as I did. By the stars, where did my straight-forward, by-the-books wife who never does anything outside of regulations go and who is this kinky she-demon who replaced her?"

Elara wriggled around in his arms and purred, "Maybe after all of our couplings, after having so much Corellian put into me, you are starting to rub off on me. I'm glad you enjoyed."

The big soldiers kissed her tenderly and pulled her close, loving the feel of silky blond hair and soft, smooth skin against his own body. Elara began to trace the scars that covered his skin. Just before sleep took either of them, Dren murmured, "I'll contact Des when we wake up. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to officiate for us."

"Hmmm..." Elara hummed just before slipping off to sleep.

Dren smiled and kissed the top of her head one more time before joining her in slumber.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later - Aboard the Valor-Class Cruiser _Memory of Taris_**

Dren was getting antsy. After yet another meeting and reports about these Revanites, he was worried that they had gotten away and whoever this Revan pretender was, he was garnering power. Dren had never seen the Jedi Master Nedeser Thul so grim and antsy. Revan had been Des's hero and the idea that someone was using his armor and mask to cause this kind of havoc was causing the young Jedi Master a great deal of anxiety, not to mention anger.

As he tapped through his datapad, heading to one of the _Memory's_ on-board caf stations, his comlink chimed. "This is Major Dren;" he answered absentmindedly.

"Dren;" is was Elara, and her voice was trembling. "I need you to come back to the ship - right now."

Dren frowned and put his datapad back on his belt. "I'm on my way back right now. What's wrong, Elara?"

"Just come quick;" she said, her voice pleading.

Dren took off at a run, barreling past Alias Ordo and Nedeser Thul without even a word. He didn't notice that the two Jedi glanced at one another before turning to follow him quickly. He tore through the hanger that his BT-7 Thunderclap shared with a sleek, silver and red Corellian Engineering Corporation XS Light Freighter. He didn't even notice that at the bottom of the ramp Moira Denic, a long time friend, and her husband Corso as they played with their twins on some shipping crates. Again, Moira saw that he was in trouble and hurried to follow him up the ramp.

In the main comms room, Dren was shocked to see Aric Jorgan hugging Elara tightly, a huge, fanged smile on his fuzzy face. Seeing Dren, Aric let go and stepped back. Never had the Cathar shown so much emotion. His eyes were even beginning to blink rapidly. "Sweetheart? Elara what's-" and he noticed the med-scanner in her trembling hands. Her face looked like such a mixture of different emotions that he couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

Wordlessly, she handed it over to him before clasping her hands beneath her chin. Frowning anxiously, he looked through the scan results. No viruses, no infections, no blood-born pathogens, no diseases, no internal bleeding, no-

Dren's mouth dropped open in shock and he looked at his wife. He looked back at the screen... and then back at his wife. "Is this-"

"Yes;" she said in reply.

"And how many times did you-"

"Ten;" she replied.

"And all ten of them-"

"Yes." she said.

They both stood stock still for over a minute. Then, Dren's face broke into a smile so big that his face was almost unrecognizable. In one stride, he was there, holding his wife and murmuring, "I'm gonna be a father."

Elara nodded vigorously. As they separated, Dren saw that she had begun to smile and tears were running down her cheeks. Hell, tears were running down his cheeks! Turning to face his friends, he displayed the datapad and said, "I'm gonna be a father."

Silence for just a moment. And then Moira Denic let out a whoop and rushed both of them. Hugging them so fiercely that it was a second before either of them could breathe. "Congratulations!" she crowed, "you two are going to be adorable, amazing parents!"

The two Jedi were smiling broadly as well. Alias shook Dren's hand and clapped him on the shoulder and Nedeser, to no one's surprise, scooped up Elara in a huge hug and pounded Dren's broad back, fighting off tears all the while. Looking pleadingly at the two Jedi Masters, Elara asked, "How is our baby?"

"May I?" asked Des, his voice still a little choked as he held his open hand over her belly.

Elara nodded and he placed it on her firm abdomen. Closing his eyes, Des reached out with the force and sensed the tiny life already forming. He could sense its - _her_ unique traits beginning to form. It was perfectly healthy and- and Des gasped. This child was going to be very strong in the force.

Clearing his throat, he gave them both a reassuring smile. "Your little one will be just fine, my friends. GAH! I am so proud of you both!" and he hugged them again.

Elara giggled and asked, "Why? All we did was have copious amounts of sex."

There was a time that such a comment would cause Nedeser Thul to blush. By this time, he just laughed and said, "I'm proud of what you will do. Do you want to know the sex of the little one?"

Dren and Elara looked at each other before saying, "No, thank you. We want it to be a surprise."

Dren nodded and stepped back to stand next to Alias Ordo. The Mandalorian Jedi Master crossed his arms over his _beskar'gam_ and watched with his friend as Elara, Moira and Dren excitedly discussed plans to turn one of the extra crew quarters into a nursery. "Can you sense it to, Alias?"

"I can, Vod;" murmured the tall, steel-gray haired Jedi Master. "That little Antilles has the potential to be a powerful Jedi one day."

Des nodded and closed his eyes. Reaching out with the force, he was not surprised when glimpses of the future came to him - many possible futures. A Jedi warrior defended against marauders. A Jedi healer strode through the carnage of a disaster on some world or another, bringing those on the very brink of death back.

Opening his eyes, he murmured, "One of us will be her master, Alias."

"But who will it be?"

"Only the force knows for sure. The future is always in motion;" replied Alias.

Slowly, the Jedi Knight nodded. "But let us keep our concentration here and now. The danger in the galaxy will wait another few minutes."

Moments later, Aric Jorgan was driving everybody - smuggler captain, Jedi Masters and Havoc Squad members out with demands to give the soon-to-be parents some privacy. "They should enjoy it while they can;" he said with a sharp-toothed grin.


	6. Chapter 6: Rendezvous at the Hotsprings

**Tython - Homeworld of the Jedi Order - The Master's Retreat**

All Jedi Masters had suites at the Master's retreats. Mostly, it was a place where new padawans were greeted and sent on to the main Temple complex but it was also a place for masters to hide away at to get away from it all - to meditate and center themselves.

Jedi Master Alias Ordo sat on a cushion, his senses completely opened to the force around him. It was a beautiful day on Tython. The suns was shining on him and the cool breeze ruffled his gray-black hair. All around him, he could feel the force and all the beings from there to the temple - luminous beings of energy and life.

Alias smiled to himself as his mind focused. Speaking of a luminous being of energy and life, he could sense someone very near and dear to his heart coming up the stairs to his suite right then and there. Moments later, there was a loud series of knocks at the door and a voice that hollered, "Hey, Tough Guy! You still in there? The rest of this place is practically empty!"

Easing back to himself and the physical, immediate world, Alias stood to his feet and headed back into the suite. With a wave of his hand, the door hissed open. In walked the most beautiful woman he had ever met. With dark red hair, twinkling blue eyes and a tiny scar below her left eye, Kira Carsen would have been a total knock-out by any male being's standard unless he had happened to prefer other males and even then, he wouldn't be able to deny that she was still quite beautiful.

"Where'd everybody go, Alias? We're almost all alone up here."

The Mandalorian Jedi Master chuckled and lifted his hands. "Apparently, most of the Jedi Masters are either off planet or at the main temple grounds for some big hoopla there. I told Grand Master Satele that I would be down her meditating and getting some rest. I still get chills from Ilum."

"Aww! My poor, sweet baby;" teased Kira, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why don't I help you warm up a little? How does that sound?"

"Well;" drawled Alias as he wrapped her arms around her in turn. "I happen to know where these amazing little hot springs are."

"Really?" she purred before giving him a kiss on the lips. "Do tell."

"They're up in the hills on the far side of the forges. We'd have to go through the ruins of Kalith right on the borders of flesh raider territories up into the caves. Deep in one of these caves are these beautiful hot springs of crystal clear water."

"Like our own private hot tubs;" purred Kira, his lips centimeters away from his. "What are we waiting for?"

Alias kissed her passionately, the softness of her feminine body molding against the hard plains of his masculine one. Kira moaned with desire and deepened the kiss even more until it was as if they were battling for dominance with their lips and tongues. Finally needing to take a breath, Kira separated and gasped, "Easy, Tough Guy! You keep kissing me like that and we'll never make it to the hot springs. What do we need?"

"Well I figured towels, food and some wine or brandy for a picnic, clothes to change into and maybe some bathing suits;" said Alias, still not letting her go.

Kira lifted an eyebrow. "Bathing suits? Tell me something, Alias, exactly how long to you expect us to remain clothed once we get there?"

Alias shrugged and admitted, "Not long really but I didn't want to assume."

"Oh by all means;" whispered Kira, "assume that when you ever go anywhere alone with me, you will wind up being naked at least part of the time - quite possibly most of the time."

Suddenly, a very naughty gleam entered her eyes and she said, "But you know what? I do have this cute bathing suit that I never got to wear. In fact, I'm fairly certain it's in my duffel bag. I'll run down and grab it from the speeder. I assume we'll be using some of the retreat's swoop bikes?"

Alias nodded as he began to bustle about, grabbing towels and putting them in a bag with two thick blankets and tying two bedrolls on top. In a second bag, one that could keep food hot or cold as needed, he put some very expensive, very high end field rations - the kind that regular troops never, ever saw. They were delicious, nutritious and easy to cook, especially if you had a fire. With them, he put two bottles of wine - one that was a rosy pink in color and the other that was a strange, aqua-green color. The last item he tossed in was a pair of swimming trunks. That done, he slung the duffel onto his back and carried the other quickly down to the swoop garage. The droid greeted him cheerfully, "Hello, Master Jedi. How many will you be renting and for how long?"

"Two - until the day after tomorrow;" Alias replied as he signed for the swoops. It was a Master's privilege to use the swoop bikes free of charge so as soon as he was done signing for them, he used the force to move them out of the garage and onto the path. There Kira waited, her duffel bag flung over one shoulder. "Ready?" she asked cheerfully.

"Pick a bike and let's go;" replied Alias eagerly.

They strapped their bikes down expertly, hopped on and took off. The engines whined as they pushed them and blazed down the path the skirted the village of Kalikori, passed one of the Republic and Jedi's joint archaeology and research bases and into the ruins of the ancient city of Kaleth. All of the ancient war droids had been cleared out and it was getting too late in the day for there to be workers at the digs. They shot passed the ancient temples and fortresses and even further passed the forges where the ancients force their blades and constructed their lightsabers. The hills further on housed many mysteries barely explored by the Jedi but none of them mattered to the two Jedi. They sought out nothing more than a cluster of caves. In one of these caves, filled with formations of crystals of a thousand different colors and shades, was a spring of hot water. It was probably slightly smaller than the average recreational swimming pool and the watered flowed into a small rivulet that disappeared into the rocks at on of the sides of the cave.

As they stepped into the cave, Kira grinned and said, "Well isn't this the most romantic spot you ever saw? How did you find it, Tough Guy?"

Alias dropped laid out the two blankets one on top of the bedroll and put the rolled up towels near to hand as well. "I'm going to get changed;" he said, setting his outer robe to the side.

"Don't take too long;" purred Kira as her own clothes began to pool around her feet.

It was like a private show to Alias, watching this gorgeous, very fit yet curvy young woman peel off one layer at a time and the only one there to watch was him. The outer robe, the tabbard, the tunic, the boots, the socks the trousers, the sleeveless under shirt and their she stood, wearing a black bathing suit - if the term 'bathing suit' could be applied to three triangles of cloth held together by lengths of thin cord with barely enough decency to actually cover her private areas. With a very salacious smile, she spun around and began to saunter towards the hot water, her not-quite covered rear swinging invitingly from side to side. "Hurry up, Tough Guy;" she said over her shoulder, "the water looks so warm and inviting."

The water most certainly did not look like the only thing that was warm and inviting and Alias hurried to remove the rest of his clothes and put on his blue trunks before all but dashing over to join Kira as she slowly descended into the pool. "Mmmm;" she purred as it came up to her ample breasts. "this is heavenly, isn't it? Oh, there you are! What took you so long, Dummy?"

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, only to pull away with a squeak as he grabbed her round, shapely rear. "Hey!" she said, trying and failing not to laugh. "Behave yourself, Mister!"

"But how am I supposed to behave myself when you look like that in that tiny little excuse for a bathing suit that you're wearing?" he asked, giving her cheeks another double squeeze, causing her to squeak and squirm some more.

Laughing, she pushed off of him and fell back into the water, using her strong arms to propel her away from him. "If you can't keep your hands from wandering where they aren't supposed to go;" she chastised teasingly, "you'll have to keep you hands off."

"Really?" said Alias as he followed her deeper into the pool. "And how long should I expect you to last before you beg me to put my hands all over you?"

Kira chewed her lips and said, "About sixty seconds - but I bet you give in first."

Alias grinned and lowered himself to his chin into the warm water. Steam drifted in the air around them both as they both dared one another to be the first to give in to their love and desire for one another. "Well;" said Kira, "maybe I should change the stakes a little bit."

Alias couldn't see for sure what she was doing but he was too smart a man and knew her too well to not know it. One at a time, two tiny strips of fabric came out of the water and over towards their stuff. "So..." she said with a knowing smirk. "the new question is: how far out of the water are you going to make me go before you come over her and ravish me like I want you to?"

Alias swallowed hard. He knew what lay beneath the service of the bubbling water. He knew exactly how the soft skin felt in his hands and against his body. He knew exactly what he could elicit from her by touching and caressing that soft skin. Suddenly, a wicked idea came to his mind and he grinned evilly. "What are you grinning at, Big Boy?" she asked, slowly beginning to rise out of the water.

Reaching out with the force, Alias caressed one of her ample breasts. "Oh!" she gasped and lifted a hand to touch it. "That's not fair;" she said, "you can't do that. What would the masters think if they knew you were using the force to grope me?"

"What would the masters think if they knew that I groped you at all?" retorted Alias as he reached out again.

Kira moaned as she felt the caress on her breasts again, as well as gently on the inside of her thighs. "Alias!" she gasped. "Stop it! That's- _uuhhh!_ "

Her body trembled. Alias knew every one of her pleasure points and was using the force to touch every single one of them simultaneously. "Now the new question is;" he said, repeating her earlier words back to her, "how long will you last before coming over here and begging me to actually take you they way I know you want me to?"

He crossed his arms and continued to work her over with the force until Kira began to mewl. "Alias, please!" she whimpered as her body approached orgasm. "I want the real thing! I want flesh on flesh contact as you take me and make me your own again and again and again!"

Alias grinned and ceased his assault and began to make his way out of the hot spring and towards the bed rolls and blankets. "Where do you think you're going?" she demanded, sloshing after him.

Alias laughed as he grabbed a towel and began to dry off. Suddenly, with a force powered leap, she leaped out of the water and was on him, her naked body knocking his onto the bed. She was kissing him and grinding her body desperately against his and moaning a deep, earthy moan of absolute desire. Alias's hands were wandering her glorious body when he suddenly felt his trunk yanked downward. Kira stopped kissing him just long enough to purr, "You're not the only Jedi here, remember, Tough Guy?"

Before he could reply, she was kissing him again. His hands grabbed her firm rear end and she moaned into his mouth. Just then, Alias rolled her over and kicked his trunks off the rest of the way. "Give it to me, baby;" begged Kira. "Give me that thick, hard- _uuhhh! YES!"_

Alias slid into her smoothly and began to thrust into her firmly and rapidly. All of his work with the force came to quick and hard fruition. With a shriek of delight, her eyes fluttering and rolling, Kira climaxed hard. Her toes curled and her legs shook. Her nails dug into his back and rear end as she moaned, "Oh yes! _Ohooh YES! Oohhh!"_

Words failed her as the full force of her orgasm hit her. Alias smiled and gradually slowed down before pulling out and lying beside her, waiting for her to come down from her high. It took longer than he had expected. Apparently, he had done a rather good job with the force foreplay. "Alias;" she gasped, looking down at his still-rock hard cock. "You didn't cum."

"Not yet but there's plenty of time for that;" he said.

Quickly, he moved around until he was between her legs and began to kiss her well-shaped thighs. Kira gave another earthy moan at the mere thought of what was about to happen. It was her opinion that, if there was only one thing that Alias was better at than wielding a lightsaber, any lightsaber - double bladed, pike, single, dual - it was eating out her womanhood and making her orgasm over and over again. The very though already had her legs trembling and her breaths coming out in low mews. "Alias, no! The last time you did this- _aahaah!_ "

Too late! He was already on her, His tongue was touching her just right while two long, clever fingers entered her body and began to stroke. Kira was flailing with pleasure as she cried out and gasped. She gripped a hand full of blanket, a rock, her lover's head and then, finally her own breast. Her other hand was gripping his shoulder. This time, when she came, she gushed all over his face. Gasping and mewling, she writhed in pleasure as Alias stopped and used a towel to wipe his face. "Oh my-" she tried to say as her body finally began to calm down again.

But Alias wasn't done with her yet. Moving between her legs, he was surprised when she wrapped them tightly around her waist. Even though it was clear that she was still enjoying her post coital high, her eyes gleamed. "This time, you aren't getting away until I feel you pulsing inside me - got it?"

Alias grinned and and worked his way into her still quivering body. "Kriff sake, give me a minute;" she whimpered, "I'm still trying to recover."

Alias's husky chuckled caused her to bite her lower lip. "Alright, just tell me when you're ready for me. In the mean time..."

And he leaned down and began to kiss and nibble every part of her body that her could reach. Kira purred in delight as the sensation from his kisses mingled with the afterglow of how he had gone down on her so expertly. "Hmmm... I love you, Alias;" she murmured as he kissed down her neck and across her collar bones.

"I love you too, Kira;" he rumbled as he kissed down between her breasts.

The more he caressed and teased and pleasured her, the more she wanted him to start moving, to retract and thrust his manhood into her. But at the same time, she never wanted this to end. These little moments with her Jedi Knight in Mandalorian Armor were the ones that she treasured most in her life. She moaned and arched her back as he suckled one of her pert red nipples and all that desire began to go straight to her core again. The post climactic high had worn off completely and been replaced by absolute desire. "Alias;" she said, tapping his head as he continued to suckle and kiss her breasts, "Alias, kiss me and make love to me."

His silver, gray eyes met hers and he smiled, leaned down and kissed her. Slowly and tenderly yet firmly, he made love to her, kissing her all the while as their hips collided. One arm supported his wait so that he did not crush. His opposite hand was intertwined at the fingers with hers.

It was a stark contrast between their normal, frenzied, passionate and wild encounters. They moved slowly, methodically - each powerful thrust as firm and intense as the last one. Kira didn't scream this time, even the the pleasure was just as intense as it had been before. She purred and gasped between kissing him. This time, they both climaxed and it was so intense that they felt it in the force. The whole while, they were kissing and caressing and their hands remained intertwined as they groaned and whimpered through their shared orgasm.

As it passed, Kira chuckled tiredly and said, "Well I'm going to bet they sensed that all the way over at the temple. Hmmm... I don't even care."

Alias chuckled, "Really, you don't care if the whole of the order discovers that you're the forbidden girlfriend of the Jedi Battlemaster?"

Kira lifted and eyebrow. "Not really; and is that really all we are - boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Alias thought about that as he brushed one hand up and down her bare back. It was warm enough in the cavern not to need to cover themselves with the blankets thanks to the water. Finally, he murmured, "I don't know. Those terms seem so simple and insignificant for our relationship, don't they?"

"Yes they do;" she said, running a hand down his chest.

With a smile, Alias gave her round rear end a squeeze and said, "But what else am I supposed to call you? I keep trying to get you to marry me and you keep saying 'no.'"

"I do not say 'no';" said Kira, wriggling with his hand on her butt. "I say 'not yet'. You know why we can't, Alias. If we were found out-"

"They'd what?" asked Alias with a chuckle, "kick the Hero of Tython and Battlemaster of the Jedi Order out? Cut me off from the force, maybe? After Tython and Dromund Kaas and Ilum and Yavin IV, do you really think that they would be willing to get rid of me for this, especially since we've been doing this for... how long now?"

Kira seemed to be considering his words but then finally smiled and nuzzled the side of his neck. "You have a point, I suppose - and this is all assuming that we get caught. Hmmm..."

Alias waited for her to finish her contemplation. Suddenly, she said, "Are you hungry? I'm a little hungry. Let's eat a snack, drink some of that wine and-"

"Hold on;" said Alias, squeezing her butt again and causing her to wriggle and squeal a little. "you can't just leave me hangin' like that, Kira! What are you thinking about?"

"Food;" she said, smiling mischievously, "and wine and maybe another ride on the big piece of meat you have after I get it nice and hard again."

The Jedi Knight lifted an eyebrow. "Really? Well no more for you until you finish your thought out loud."

Kira pouted and reached for his shaft. "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

Alias scooted away and covered himself with a blanket. Kira sighed and went for the food instead, popping the lid off a bottle of wine and drinking right from the bottle. Some of it escaped her mouth and ran down her neck and shoulders and onto her breasts. Alias's eyes went wide and his mouth dried slightly. Kira noticed to and took another drink, allowing more of the dark liquid to run down. After swallowing another mouthful, she cleared her throat, grabbed the field rations and said, "We'll need fire for these, you know. Maybe you should go grab some wood, oh cruel and heartless Jedi Master who would deprive his 'girlfriend' of much needed sexual relief."

Alias sighed and stood, putting his trunks back on to cover his obviously growing erection and grabbing his lightsaber. While he was out, Kira contemplated his words. She loved the man. Force forever, she loved him but marriage was a risk. They didn't even have Nadia and Des's excuse of either of their peoples demanding it. But he did have a point. She was as doubtful as he was that they would exile him or anything like that. Alias Ordo had made it clear a thousand and one times that he was far too great a Jedi to get rid of because of some dumb anti-attachment rule. Kira frowned and asked herself what, if all of this was the case, was she afraid of? A broad smile crossed her face. Nothing. That was the answer. She wasn't afraid of anything and she didn't have a good reason not to and she had every good reason to marry him.

Looking around, she noted that the cave had cracks and crevasses in the walls that the smoke should be able to escape through. That would be good. Quietly, she began to hum to herself as she opened the field rations and began to set everything up. Alias came back in with a large armful of wood and set the fire, using a tiny blast of force lightning, something her rarely used at all. Soon, the fire was crackling and the food was cooking and they were kissing and caressing one another again. "So?" asked Alias between kisses.

"So what?" purred Kira as his hands brushed down her sides.

"So have you thought any more about marrying me, you silly, silly woman;" he said, giving her butt a couple swats for good measure.

Kira purred and wriggled against him. "Maybe I have."

"And?" said Alias, his voice patient but his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

Kira smiled and said, "Maybe you should ask me again."

Alias frowned slightly but asked her, "Kira Carsen, I love you. Will you marry me?"

She smiled lovingly at him and gazed into his eyes, letting the seconds turn into a minute before answering. "Yes, I'll marry you, Tough Guy."

As if her answer surprise, Alias's gray eyes suddenly became to wide for his face. "You will?"

Kira laughed and then threw herself on him. "Yes, I will, Dummy. Isn't that what I just said?"

Alias began to kiss her again, passionately, hungrily and lovingly. His hands were all over her again, getting her all worked up again. From her lips, his mouth began to travel everywhere, from her shapely calves to the side of her neck, down to her adorable navel and lower. Kira began to get lost, once again, in her own arousal and in the pleasure. She would come to awareness and find him in an entirely different place than when she had lost herself. At one point, she found herself lying on her stomach and purring like a nexu kitten as he kissed her back and caressed her legs. Occasionally, she would feel his hardness brush or poke against her. Finally, she had taken enough and rolled over and pushed him down. Kissing him passionately, she took his shaft and sank onto it while moaning into his mouth. Separating, she took a deep breath before saying, "I am going to take you so fast and hard that your mind is going to be blown twice as much as mine was."

"Promises, promises;" said Alias with a grin.

At a rapid pace and crying out like a banshee, Kira began to bounce up and down on his shaft like a piston. Alias watched as her luscious breasts bounced and jiggle with every movement. He would have liked nothing more than to grab them, squeeze them and tweak the pert red nipples but she was pinning his hands down while she road him.

Suddenly, she changed her movements and began to move differently, affording him a whole new area of the spectrum of ecstasy that she was showing him. Even so, she kept his hands pinned. After several minutes of that, as his orgasm was approaching, Kira stopped altogether and gasped, "So good;" she mewed, "so, so good, baby."

Alias grinned and in a series of motions, had her off of him. "Where are you going?" she whined desperately.

Alias grinned and said, "The spring. I want to take you in the spring."

"Oh stars, yes!" said Kira.

They both hurried over and eased into it before attacking one another passionately again. Alias stood behind her and Kira bent over a larges rock in the spring, whimpering for him to take her - and take her he did. Sliding into her firm, willing body, he grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her. Kira's mouth fell open and her eyes closed. One of his hands reached forward and squeezed one of her breasts as he kissed the back of her neck and nibbled along one shoulder. They splashed and sloshed as he continued to thrust into her again and again. When Kira came, it hit her like a comet but Alias refused to stop. Instead, he only changed position, turning her to face him and hooking one of her legs with his arm before sliding back into her and kriffing her even more.

He himself was using the force to increase his stamina, otherwise he would have exploded into her glorious body at least a couple times already. As it was, even the force was only doing so much for him. "Alias;" she moaned, "Alias, cum for me, baby. I need you to cum for me."

Her pleas were too much for him and he cried out with ecstasy as he came again. Kira was still moaning as she came again over his constantly-thrusting manhood. Slowly, they dragged themselves out of the water and curled up on the bed.

"So;" she sighed, her fingers intertwined with his, "how are we going to do this wedding?"

Alias thought about it for a long moment and then declared firmly, "I have no idea."

They were both silent before Kira snickered a little. Alias began to as well and soon enough, they were both laughing heartily. After the glow of their last orgasms faded, they checked on the food. It was still not done yet. "Geez, this stuff takes for kriffing ever;" mutter Kira.

Alias snickered this time, causing her to look at him. She was about to ask why he was laughing when she thought about her words and began to giggle. Again, they were laughing as they got dressed and waited for the food to cook. Suddenly, they both stiffened and looked towards the entrance. Someone was coming. They were both about to go for their lightsabers when Alias relaxed and sighed with relief. "It's only Des and Nadia. We're fine."

"I thought they were on a mission for the Masters;" said Kira with a frown.

"They were. They must have finished it already;" said Alias.

Into the firelight came two figures - one tall, broad and bulky and the other slight and shapely. The handsome, chiseled face of Nedeser Thul broke into a grin and said, "What have we here?"

"What's it look like?" asked Kira cheekily.

"Two lovers who just got done kriffing the living force out of each other;" chuckled Des. "We should probably leave you to it."

"Nah;" said Alias, "we're done - for the moment at least. Come on and join us. We packed enough field rations for a special forces squads."

Nadia Grell - Jedi Padawan and Senator of Sarkhai laughed and they sat down. "I love this cave;" said Nedeser, looking around at the multi-colored crystal. "The crystals are somehow so calming for meditation and the water is nice and warm as well."

"Not to mention it really is a romantic;" murmured Nadia as she drew her knees up and rested her chin on them.

They all nodded and Des looked back and forth between Alias and Kira. There was clearly something different between them. It wasn't something that just anyone, or even just any Jedi, would be able to pick up, but he could. There was a very low and subtle thrumming in the force between them. With a huge smile, he asked as casually as he could, "So when is the wedding going to be?"

Kira and Alias both jolted slightly and the Battlemaster demanded, "How in the name of Ashla and Bogan did you figure that one out? I wasn't even bloody thinking about it!"

"I'm a Jedi Master of the council;" said Nedeser solemnly, lifting his hands and closing his eyes serenely.

Nadia just giggled. "Yeah right!"

Des laughed. "I could just sense something. I can't really put a finger on it but judging by this little celebratory feast, I thought I'd take the proverbial stab in the dark. Congratulations, by the way."

"It's been a long time coming;" chuckled Kira, "but we aren't really sure about the details."

Des nodded slowly. They were quiet until one of the seals on the rations popped, signalling that it was finished. Smiling, they dulled out the food and ate and drank together until Des stood and assisted his wife to her feet. "We should go. I'll just let the masters know that we found you two on a meditative retreat up here."

"How will you explain the massive ripple we all felt in the force;" asked Nadia.

Both Alias and Kira were blushing in the fire light. Des just laughed and said, "I'll think of something."

After they had departed and Kira and Alias had collected and gathered the refuse from their meal, the Battlemaster gave Kira a mischievous look. "So;" he said with a casualness that belied his intent. "One more go for the day?"

"Just one?" purred Kira and she wrapped her arms around him.

It wasn't until the next morning that they returned to the temple.


	7. Chapter 7: Make Up and Make Some Noise

**Coruscant - the Jedi Headquarters**

"Alright, kiddos;" said Kyle Katarn to Emma Illana and Barabus Gaul, his two Jedi Apprentices. "Leave begins right now. Behave yourselves and don't do anything to cause trouble. Remember, just because you're on leave doesn't mean you should just let your training slip. Do you understand?"

They nodded eagerly, two kids who wanted nothing more than to get to their apartments, get changed into comfortable clothing and do something that didn't involve New Republic Intelligence missions or Jedi peace keeping missions. They were both getting close to sixteen and seventeen standard years of age and apparently had a powerful force bond, not at all different from that which Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker shared. Even though they were young, it was clear that they had a future together of some kind.

Kyle chuckled and said, "Go on, get outta here."

They ran off at a full sprint and judging by their emotions, it was going to be some time before they left whoever's apartment they stopped at first.

Kyle chuckled and remembered his younger days - and his not so much younger days. Suddenly, he felt melancholy settle over him. He missed Jan and deeply regretted the situation that caused them to separate. Technically, they weren't actually married of course, but it felt like it, all the same. He loved Jan Orrs with all his heart and soul but after the fighting against X1's Clone armies, he had resigned his official post with NRI.

In retrospect, he could understand her frustration. He hadn't given her a heads-up, hadn't warned her at all, as a matter of fact. He had just followed along with Luke and Mara. Of course, at the time, he had wondered why in the universe she had been so upset. It's not like they would never see each other again. Hell, it's not like he was going to completely stop working with NRI. In fact, they had just finished a mission liaising with Intelligence to help discover several solitary Star Destroyer captains who were acting as kings of their own little kingdoms on single planets in the Outer Rim.

But it hadn't mattered. She was so mad, she told him that she didn't even want to see him. And he, being the nerf brained fool that he was, said that if she wanted to act like this, she might as well get used to not seeing him.

He regretted that now. He really, really regretted it. Jan Orrs had been the love of his life and his oldest friend and now he didn't even know how to contact her. He had tried using NRI but they had refused, saying that, since he was no longer officially a part of NRI, he was not privy to that information. It made sense and he understood but even so, it was frustrating.

When he had reached his quarters, he tossed his travel bag in the corner and kicked his boots off. Sighing with exhaustion, he collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. It sucked to sleep alone. Just as he was about to doze off, his comlink chimed, bringing him jolting fully back to wakefulness. Cursing, he grabbed his comlink and took a quick, deep breath before answering, "This is Kyle."

"Jedi Katarn, this is BD-2900 at receptions. There is an unscheduled visitor here for you. Do you want me to send them away?"

"Yes, please; tell them if they need Jedi assistance, to get in contact with the emergency line through law enforcement. If they think they may be force sensitive, tell them to schedule and appointment to check."

He expected the droid to immediately comply and cut the line but there was a pause before the droid said, "Sir, the young lady says that she's a friend from the _Star of Empire_."

"Don't let her leave!" he all but shouted, rolling onto his feet and grabbing his boots. "Don't let her leave! I'll be down to get her shortly! Tell her that!"

The droid hesitated and said in a rather huffy voice, "I will let her know, Jedi Katarn."

"Thank you;" he grunted as he yanked on a boot.

The other followed and her pelted out the door, down the hall and to the lift. He hit the button to summon the car once and, after waiting a total of ten seconds, hit it a couple more times too. Finally it arrived and he was about to jump inside - except that Ezra Bridger was inside with his fiance Sabine Wren, also known as Mandalore the Redeemer. "Woah! Sorry guys;" he said, stepping out of the way.

Ezra frowned. "Everything alright, Kyle?" he asked.

"Yup! Yup, just fine. I just have a guest down at reception I need to get to."

He tried not to snap or anything but he was terribly impatient. Ezra and Sabine moved out of the way and Kyle jumped in the lift, closed the door and jabbed the main level button until it started to moved downward. Luckily for everyone, no one tried to join him on the way down and when the car reached the main floor, he burst out and ran to the reception area. There she stood - with hair that was such a dark brown that it looked like dark chocolate and piercing eyes to match. Tentatively, she smiled and said, "Hey Kyle, how's Jedi life?"

"Um... not bad. I actually just got back from a mission with NRI, Barabus and Emma;" he answered haltingly.

"Wait;" said Jan, "I thought you quit NRI."

"I officially resigned my status as a agent but I still liaise with them on behalf of the Jedi Order. It gives my students some experience and it also allows me to continue to serve the New Republic in an active role;" he explained.

Jan nodded slowly before asking casually, "Do you wanna go somewhere? It's been awhile and I'd love to catch up."

"Sure, sure;" said Kyle. "I know just the right place a couple levels down - if you don't mind greasy food and sugary drinks."

A hint of Jan's old humor that used to be so easy for her around him returned. "I do. Let's go."

They headed out and down the public lift to the level that the restaurant was on. It wasn't a terrible level. In fact, it was a fairly clean, decent level for the most part. It was just a little beat up and run down but not disgustingly so. The diner was a local favorite and the owner could easily have expanded it or built another but he didn't bother.

When they were seated and had ordered, Kyle and Jan sat awkwardly in silence until Kyle finally mustered up the courage to speak. "I owe you an apology, Jan;" he said sheepishly.

He was slightly surprised when she furrowed her brows. "What for?"

"How we left things the last time we saw each other;" he explained.

Jan smiled and waved it away. "We both could have handled that whole situation better, Kyle. It wasn't only your fault."

Kyle smiled and looked down, trying to figure out what else to say. In truth, he had no clue. Things were so awkward all of a sudden. "Why did you never call me?" she suddenly asked.

Kyle frowned. "What?"

"Why didn't you ever call me?" she asked again, "you have all of my comm frequencies. Why didn't you use them?"

Kyle shrugged and looked away. "At first, I was just too mad but then, when that faded, I just got busy or told myself that you didn't want to hear from me. If you did, I figured you'd call. I never stopped missing you though."

Jan was studying the drink menu, not even really paying attention to anything on it. "I missed you too. Honestly, I think this time apart has been good for use - separately I mean."

Kyle's heart sank. That's the last thing that he wanted to hear. "Yeah? Why do you say that?" he asked casually as he studied another drink menu.

"Because now we know that we don't have to have each other, you know? We work well together, of course, but now we know we can work separately too."

Kyle nodded solemnly, trying to think of something to say to express that he didn't want to work well without her. He loved her. "You see what I'm saying?" she asked.

Kyle grimaced and set the drink menu down. "I do and that's great, but Jan, I hated this last year. I hated being away from you."

"Then why didn't you call?"

Kyle sighed, "I already told you that."

Jan leaned back and crossed her arms. They were both silent for some time. They're food came and it smelled delicious but neither of them were really hungry anymore. Kyle sighed and halfheartedly took a bite from his sandwich. Clearly, Jan hadn't missed him at all. If she had, she at least would have said so. Resigning himself to an awkward dinner with little to no additional dialogue, he ate and drank. "It's good;" murmured Jan.

"Yeah, it is;" he said and his voice sounded so miserable.

Finally, Jan dropped the burger and said, "Kyle, if you don't like this, then say so."

"I don't like this;" he growled, dropping his own food. "I really missed you, Jan. I can tell you didn't feel the same way but-"

" _What?_ " she almost yelled. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Kyle felt his temper beginning to fray. "Because when I said that I missed you and never stopped, you starting talking about how great our time apart was and how you're happy that we were apart."

"Yes;" she said, trying to be patient, "because now I know that I don't need you."

"Exactly;" said Kyle, his voice horse.

He stood to his feet and dropped a credit chip on the table. "It was good to see you again, Jan. Best of luck with NRI."

"Wait, Kyle, you're totally taking that out of context. Kyle! Blast it!"

Jan stood and tried to hurry after him before remembering that she had to pay to. Hurrying back, she duck out a credit chip before realizing that Kyle had dropped more than enough money for both their meals. Growling, she hurried out again. Of course, the blasted Jedi was already to the lifts, waiting for a car to get there. She broke into a run and tried to get there in time but just then, the car arrived and he climbed on. She was still at least ten meters away when it closed, hiding his stone-cold face from her.

Angrily, she began to jab the button to call another one. When she got in, she jabbed the button of the Jedi Headquarters entrance all the way until she reached it. At a run, she ran in and said to the reception droid, "I need to speak to Jedi Katarn."

"One moment please;" the receptionist droid said.

Jan gritted her teeth while the stupid droid keyed in Kyle's frequency. "Hello, Jedi Katarn, this is the- OH! You don't? Very well, I shall inform her."

The droid looked at Jan. "I'm afraid that Jedi Katarn does not wish to be disturbed. Perhaps you could try another day."

"Listen to me very carefully;" growled Jan, "if you do not let me in, I swear, I am going to blast you right here and leave your sparking parts-"

"Jan?" a familiar voice said from behind her.

Jan looked around and sighed with relief. "Thank the force! Mara, tell this scrap of junk to let me in and to go see Kyle."

Mara Jade Skywalker nodded slowly before saying to the reception droid, "I'll keep an eye on her."

After they were past the droid, Mara asked, "So what's going on? Where have you been?"

Jan sighed. "You remember back when we had just finished the conflict with X1 and you had all resigned your posts?"

"Yeah;" said Mara, "and you and Kyle got into a big fight and he said things that he regretted."

"We both said and did things we regretted. I was trying to make it up to him - to tell him that I didn't have any hard feelings but he took it all wrong;" said Jan, miserably.

Mara frowned. "What did you say?"

"I said that I thought the time apart was good for us. It showed us that we didn't _have_ to have each other to function. I didn't mean it like I didn't want him in my life. I've missed that big, dumb Jedi for crying out loud and now he won't talk to me. If he had let me finish, I would have said that I would like to get back together with him, you know - become a team again if it's possible."

Mara nodded as they climbed into the lift. "Well you get this last shot. I hope he didn't just completely bale on you and leave Coruscant."

Jan groaned in anxiety. The lift doors finally opened and she asked, "which apartment is his?"

"Number thirteen-fifty-three, I believe;" said Mara, "here let me."

She hit the door chime and a groan came from inside. "Yes?"

"Kyle, it's Mara, open up;" she called before murmuring to Jan, "get ready to rush in as soon as that door opens."

And Jan did. As soon as the door was open, she was inside. Mara sighed and walked away, knowing that if this didn't go well, Kyle was going to be mad at her.

* * *

Kyle stood bare-chested and in his boxer briefs glaring at Jan who had her hands up. "Just give me the chance to explain, okay?"

"Fine;" he growled, "explain away."

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded and I know that it sounded really bad;" she said quickly. "What I meant was that we don't need one another to function. Now that doesn't mean that I think we don't need teach other at all, okay? It also doesn't mean that I don't want you. I did say that I missed you Kyle and I really did;" and suddenly, more of the humor that Kyle remembered returned as she looked him over. "I especially missed all that."

She indicated his almost bare body.

Kyle tried not to smile, he really tried but he couldn't help it. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jan, perplexed.

"I mean, what are we - you and I - going to do now? We know that we aren't totally helpless apart from one another, something I never doubted. We also know, for a fact, that in pretty much every way, we're better together. Besides, the kids miss you."

Jan smiled. She had missed Barabus and Emma too. During the beginning, they had all worked together - Kyle, Jan, Barabus and Emma and they had been a dynamic team. But then Kyle and she had fallen out and she hadn't even bothered to send them a message and say goodbye. "I never meant for it to be permanent, Kyle;" she said. "Honestly, I never really meant for it to happen at all."

Kyle nodded and said, "Neither did I. I spoke out of anger and then never bothered to take it back until it was too late. Every now and again, I tried to get NRI to put me in contact with you but they always said that your missions were classified."

Jan snorted. "Please! That's just Cracken's way of trying to get back at you for leaving NRI. I'm sorry, Kyle just please, let's pick up where we left off before this whole thing started."

Kyle lifted one bushy eyebrow. "Let me see; if I remember correctly, before this whole thing started, we were aboard the _Pride of Spinnaker_ before the last fight began."

Jan smiled, remembering all too well what they had been doing too. "That's right, we were."

Kyle smiled and said, "And you weren't wearing so much clothing?"

"Neither were you;" she retorted.

"Well why don't you get to where I'm at right now and we'll go from there;" he said.

Jan shook her head. "Nope. I haven't even gotten a hug or a kiss hello and until you do, all this clo-"

His lips sealed her mouth shut, not that she minded. Kyle was holding her tightly against his body and even through her clothes, she could feel every muscle and plain. It was warm and hard and comforting and, by all the stars, she had missed those muscles. Many a night, she had pleasured herself at the thought of his hard body and his large, skilled hands caressing her and his large manhood penetrating and pounding into her again and again. Even now, the very thought of it caused her to whimper and her womanhood to ache with need.

Separating, she said, "That's a start. Help me out, will you?"

Kyle quickly unfastened her jacket and shoved it off of her torso, still kissing her all the while. Just to show off, he used the force to unfasten her boots then lifted her out of them, using the force to keep them on the ground. Jan rapped her legs around his waist and ground herself against his rock-hard manhood. Kyle's hands grabbed her ass and squeezed lovingly, causing her to giggle and pull away enough to whisper, "Feels even better without pants on."

"I know;" he grinned and set her down.

Quick as could be, Jan got rid of her pants and undergarments before whisking off her shirt and undershirt as well. Beneath that was a simple compression bra that also went away, leaving her even more naked than he was. Pursing her lips, Jan said, "You still know what to do with that big mouth, Katarn?"

Kyle grinned, scooped her up and put her on the bed before beginning to ravish her body. Jan allowed herself to lie back and become wholly reacquainted with all the sensations that Kyle could cause her. That't not to say that she was quiet. Indeed, Jan couldn't keep herself from making noises. As he kissed her neck, she purred like a nexu kitten. "Oh Kyle, I forgot how stimulating the beard and mustache are! Oh my stars, that's incredible!"

As he worked down to her shoulders and collar bones, she moaned ridiculously loudly and said, "Oh Kyle, _yes!_ I've been dreaming about this for so long!"

"You know, you didn't actually have to leave;" he murmured into her upper chest between open-mouthed kisses.

"Oh shut up!" she said, trying to sound annoyed. "It keeps you from doing what you're good at. _AH!_ "

Kyle nipped at her breasts, reveling in the reactions she uttered. His hands slid down her bare body, caressing and touching everything as his mouth followed in a more leisurely fashion. " _GAH!_ Kyle, my stars! That's amazing! _OH!_ "

He kissed along her firm stomach and across her hips. "Hurry up, will you!" she whimper, spreading her legs and trying to get him to give her what she wanted, to touch her where she'd feel it most, and of course, the nerf took his time getting there.

But it was all worth it when his lips traced up the inside of her thighs and finally, finally reached the aroused fold of her womanhood.

Jan Ors screamed in absolute delight as Kyle began to lave, kiss and suck at her womanhood, sending jolt after jolts of intense pleasure through her entire body. She didn't say words. She simply moaned and screamed and squealed in pleasure and grabbed Kyle's head, holding him there as she lifted her legs and threw her head back. As her first orgasm cascaded over her, a small part of her mind hoped that the room was sound proof.

Kyle looked up and looked at her in satisfaction. Jan was gasping and moaning as she enjoyed her first climax. "So much better than my hand!" she whimpered pathetically.

Suddenly, there was a chime at the door and Kyle frowned. Going to the door console, he hit the intercom and said, "Yes?"

"Kyle!" snapped Mara Jade Skywalker. "I don't know how it is that Jan can scream through a _sound proof_ wall but somehow, she's doing it! Would you please shove something in her mouth so that the rest of the facility doesn't have to hear her getting off?"

Kyle blushed and muttered, "Sorry about that. I'll try to quiet her down."

"Good! Welcome back, by the way and glad to hear you and Jan are doing better! Just keep her quiet."

"Right;" muttered Kyle as he headed back to the bedroom. Jan seemed to have come back to reality. "Who was that?"

"Mara;" said Kyle. "She said to shove something in your mouth to keep you from being so loud."

"That;" she said, "is a great idea. Come here - and take those stupid shorts off! I'm naked, so why aren't you?"

Kyle dropped his boxer-briefs to the floor, revealing a very impressive manhood - one that Jan was very familiar with and wanted to be reacquainted with very badly. Just seeing it me her rub her legs together eagerly but first, she had work to do. What good was an impressively large cock if it wasn't hard enough to do anything anyway?

As he walked over to her, Jan lifted a hand. "Stand right there. I've got this."

Kyle's manhood twitched and her groaned as Jan rose onto her hands and knees and took his twitching member in her hands and stroked a couple times before beginning to suck on it. Even with his meat in her mouth, she still apparently couldn't help but moan loudly with delight. One of her hands dipped between her legs to give herself a little joy while she slurped and suck away at him noisily.

Kyle had to resist the urge to put his hands on her head. That was against Jan's rules. She didn't want to feel like she was being forced. She wanted it to be clear that she was willing doing this to him, for him. That wasn't to say, of course, that she didn't enjoy it. More than most, she loved performing like this, especially and exclusively on Kyle.

"Jan, if you do that too much, I'm going to drop my payload down your throat;" he groaned as she continued to suck on him.

Jan didn't care. She had missed Kyle and had missed this and wasn't going to stop until she was good and ready. Moaning, she sucked more and licked and the hand that she had been pleasuring herself with came forward and she began to caress and massage Kyle's aching testicles. She moaned even more as she felt their weight, desperately desiring the contents to spill into her mouth.

"Jan;" gasped Kyle, "last warning, Hon."

She just moaned again and gave him a firm but not hard squeeze while increasing her speed. Kyle gave a strangled whine and exploded in a dizzying, mind blowing climax that nearly caused him to fall backwards - but Jan wasn't done yet. Even as his seed spilled down her throat, she kept sucking eagerly. "Honey, you've already made me blow my load;" he said.

She looked up at him with obvious annoyance in her eyes. Clearly, she wanted to keep going and as far as she was concerned, his bodies was also hers, so she kept going until he was hard as rock and ready to go again. At that point she stopped and said, "You know better than to doubt me, baby. Now come here. I want you to get me going again before you pound me raw with this drill you have here."

Kyle was only to happy too. He tackled her onto the bed and began to kiss her again, not even minding the fact that he tasted himself on her tongue. His hands were everywhere, touching her in all the sensitive areas. She loved how he tickled the underside of her breasts just a little before pinching her russet colored nipples. She loved how his clever fingers touched and pleasured her womanhood. He always got her so worked up that she moaned into his lips and whined like a kathhound pup. It was adorable, sexy and irresistible all at the same time.

Finally, Kyle couldn't wait anymore. As he kissed her, he lined himself up and slid to the hilt into her body, remembering just in time to cover her mouth as she keened with pleasure. "Jan, you know that Mara isn't beyond cutting through our door and screaming at us from there. Try to contain yourself."

"Please;" snorted Jan. "She's too busy riding Skywalker or feeding her baby. That reminds me, I still need to see little Ben."

Kyle chuckled, retracted his hips and slammed into her. Jan clapped a hand over her mouth while use the other to push on the wall at the head of the bed. Kyle repeated his action over and over, using his hand to hold her hips. Jan just kept moaning in her hand over and over, screaming into them each time Kyle touched her just right. Suddenly, Kyle pulled out. "Roll over, Jan;" he rumbled before she could protest.

She rolled over and waited on hands and knees as he penetrated her again with an easy thrust. At a tremendous pace, he pounded into her. Jan covered her mouth and moaned at the top of her lungs in pleasure. As Kyle gripped her hips and continued to slam into her, Jan slowly sank towards the bed until she was leaning on her forearm and had her face buried in the pillow. As quietly as she could, but still quite loudly, she began to beg him to go faster, harder and to make her cum again. Over and over again, she begged and begged him to until she shoved her face into a pillow and let out a long, loud squeal of pleasure and her body began to tremble.

Gritting his teeth, Kyle continued to thrust into her as he pulled her up slightly and reached around to rub the bundle of nerves at the crux of her legs. Jan covered both hands and squealed again as another orgasm tore through her at the same time as Kyle's. This time, it was his term to exclaim loudly in pleasure as they both collapsed to the side.

With a contented sigh, Kyle lay on his back and rested his hands behind his head. "I've missed this, Jan."

"Me too;" said Jan as she curled up beside him.

They dozed for a bit as their post-coital high withdrew. Kyle kissed her brow and asked, "Do you want to go get some dinner? The mess hall here is pretty good and the kids will want to see you."

Jan sat up and stretched with a satisfied hum. "Absolutely;" she said as she looked around for her clothes. "I've missed them."

* * *

Kyle and Jan spotted them across the mess. Barabus and Emma were gazing at one another almost completely still. "They still do that, huh?" asked Jan.

Kyle nodded. "It's worse when they're fighting. They just sit there and one of them is glaring at the other or both at each other. When they had less control, Barabus would cause a glass or something to shatter. He's a lot better now though. Come on. Let's get some food and have a seat. My money says it's at least five minutes before snap out of it."

He turned out to be right. Jan sat down next to Barabus and began to eat and Kyle sat across from her. It was almost ten minutes before Barabus and Emma snapped out of it and both smiled brightly at Jan. "Aunt Jan!" said Barabus as he hugged her. "We're so glad you're back."

"It's good to be back, Kiddo;" she said happily.

Emma ran around and hugged her too before asking, "What have you been up to?"

Jan winked as she sipped her drink. "Oh, this and that, you know. NRI stuff that I can't get into to detail about since you Jedi summarily decided to resign your commissions and what not. I am glad to say that, at the moment, the Imperial Remnant is very quiet. After Thrawn was killed at Bilbringi, they've all retreated into Imperial space. There isn't anything left of the Consortium either. What are you doing with all the dark-siders you captured?"

Emma and Barabus both shrugged. "We don't know. Master Jarrus took over the prison while Starkiller is basically the head of the order but..." and they both leaned in, prompting Jan and Kyle to do the same; "...between us and the nerf loaf there, we don't think that Master Skywalker is very happy about that. There seems to be a sort of split of philosophy between the Jedi."

Kyle nodded grimly and Jan looked grim. "Do we need to be concerned?"

"Huh? Oh no, not that much. We aren't worried about a schism or anything. It's just means that the Jedi are going to have to do some soul searching;" said Kyle.

Emma and Barabus nodded solemnly. Jan looked at them and asked, "What do you two think?"

They glanced at one another and Barabus, his white and blue painted face deadly serious, said carefully, "I think that we're going to need Jedi Masters of both Master Skywalker and Master Marek's philosophies in the future."


	8. Chapter 8: The Exception

**Coruscant - the High Council Chambers of the Jedi Order**

Side by side, Revan and Bastila Shan stood before the Jedi High Council. To Bastila, there was something just a little daunting about, standing before so many wise and powerful masters. Looking up at Revan, the love of her life and soul, she touched his mind with hers and felt the confidence there. It emboldened her to continued to stand tall with her chin up.

Vrook Lamar, a middle-aged master who was undeniably powerful and had great wisdom, though he was quite severe and dower most of the time, cleared his throat. He had opposed Revan's retraining in the Jedi Order back when Revan thought his name was Zurth Barsad and that he was a soldier of the Republic. "This is most disturbing, Revan. Most disturbing indeed. You claim that it was your love for one another that brought Bastila back from the brink but how do you know it was not her own conscious and ties to the light?"

Revan was about to answer when Bastila cut him off. "Because I also say that, Master Vrook. Otherwise, I would be dead."

"But love has been forbidden to the Jedi since the war with Exar Kun was finished;" stated Atris, a Jedi Master all in white and with silver hair. "It was love that drew many Jedi away from the order, every bit as much as Revan's teachings. It was the same during the Great Sith War. It's the very reason it was disallowed."

Revan fidgeted slightly but before he could respond, Master Vandar spoke. "But if it is also true that love brought many back from the brink of the dark side. Was it not love that redeemed Ulic Qel-Droma? We just learned that it was love that redeemed Bastila here. Furthermore, love an marriage were once powerful forces in the Jedi Order. That his how so many Jedi Knight and masters even exist now - two Jedi, falling in love to create a powerful bloodline."

"But Master Vandar;" protested Master Vash, a dark haired human female, "what of the Jedi Code? There is no emotion, there is peace."

"Exactly;" said Vrook, tapping the arm of his chair.

Vandar chuckled an odd, croaking chuckle. "An odd argument from a Jedi with a reputation for always being moody and angry, my old friend."

Vrook gave a wry smile. "I'm never angry, old friend - perhaps just a little severe."

"Masters, please;" said a middle-aged woman. "Aren't each and everyone of us a result of a strong bloodline - or at least a goodly number of us? My mother knew your father, Master Vrook, and yours, Master Kavar and your mother, Master Atris."

"Vima;" sighed Zez-Kai-El, another human master, "we are not all from a forceful family. I am the first of my kind in my family."

"But you are the exception, Zez;" pointed out Vima Sunrider, "not the rule."

"Masters;" a very old male Zabrak spoke - Grand Master Tempus Frull. He had been given the seat of Grand Master after Nomi Sunrider, Vima Sunrider's mother, had stepped down to retire and meditate. "In this case, I think we are missing the forest for the trees. Bastila Shan, one of our most promising Jedi, was saved because of her love for Revan and vice versa. To separate them would be to give the dark side a very firm foothold within both of them. Even if it were to be an exception, we should not only allow them to stay together but I would even encourage them to get married."

The shock that rippled through the room. Some Masters looked so horrified, one would have thought that the long-dead Sith Lord Exar Kun had suddenly manifested into their presence. Master Vandar looked at the two Jedi in question. "Go wait in the hall, my young friends. The council will discuss this together."

Bastila and Revan bowed and exited. As soon as the door shut behind them, Revan began to chuckle. "What's so funny, love?" asked Bastila, slipping her hand int his.

The tall Jedi Knight shook his head. "Nothing in particular, Bas. I Just already know the council's decision. I had a vision of it after we left you behind on the _Leviathan_."

Looking both hopeful and anxious, she asked, "And is the news good?"

Revan smiled and knelt on one knee. "I don't have a ring at the moment, Bas, but will you marry me?"

Bastila covered her mouth for a moment, her eyes filled with joy. With a laugh, she fell on him and kissed him. "Of course, but Revan, the council-"

But he silenced her with another kiss. "Don't worry about the council. Everything will be fine. We'll get married - I figure we can get Admiral Dodonna to officiate since getting a Jedi to do it isn't going to be the easiest thing. Then where should we go on our honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon?" asked Bastila quizzically.

Revan laughed and said, "Yes, honeymoon, Bastila. Do you honestly think that we're going to just hang around the temple and just wait for the next Sith task force to show up somewhere? I don't think so. I want to travel for a bit - see the galaxy. We can take the _Ebon Hawk_ and go from there. Aren't there worlds that you'd love to see but couldn't?"

As if it were happening unwillingly, a smile spread over Bastila's face. "So," she said casually, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning against him, "no other Jedi?"

"Nope;" chuckled Revan. "Juhani is going back to Cathar to go on a ceremonial hunt with old master Sylvar and Jolee says he's going to travel around a bit too, just not with us. He wants to see the galaxy at work after being in isolation for so long."

"Hmmm;" said Bastila, "no Mandalorians?"

"Canderous is looking for work out on Nar Shadda. He said he'd stay in touch but who knows what that means with him."

"Alright; Carth was made the Captian of a cruiser, wasn't he?"

Revan smiled at the thought of his old friend. "Yup. Look, Bas, I am going to invite them to the wedding ceremony but other than that, they all have their own lives to live. Mission and Zaalbar are going to be starting up a shipping company."

"You mean a smuggler company, I assume;" retorted Bastila dryly.

"And the droids;" Revan continued, ignoring her assumption, "can either be shut down or come with us."

"Yes, please, let's bring a psycho assassin droid and a utility droid without any concept of boundaries with us on our honeymoon;" she said sarcastically.

Revan snorted and brushed an errant lock of hair out of her face before leaning down and kissing her. Just then, the door hissed open and Master Vima Sunrider stood there, looking highly amused. "Come on back in;" she said kindly, "the council has finished deliberating."

"Finally;" muttered Bastila.

"Indeed;" chuckled Vima.

Once again, they stood in the center of the chamber and Grand Master Tempus Frull cleared his throat. "After much deliberation, we have decided that the Jedi Council will allow this relationship without opposition and without interference. Furthermore, if you wish, we will grant you a stipend to live outside of the Temple. But please do keep yourselves available. You remain Jedi and thus, will be called upon for service in the coming months."

Revan and Bastila both bow. "Thank you, Masters;" the former said, "it means a great deal that you trust us with this. We request a leave of absence to get married and have a honeymoon of sorts. There are many places that we wish to see and, in truth, I do hope that in traveling, my memories will continue to return to me."

That caused many of the members of the council to fidget uncomfortably but before any of them could protest, Master Frull nodded. "You may go. It's the least we can do for two of the heroes of the Republic."

Again they bowed. Glaring at them frostily, Atris lifted a forestalling hand before they could leave. "We will be watching you, Revan. While those here may think that you were redeemed, some of us fear a relapse especially as your memories return. Take care and remember that."

"Of course, Master;" he said.

They waited several moments before exiting the room. As soon as they were outside, they pelted to the hanger level. The _Ebon Hawk_ had been repaired, cleaned and given a fresh coat of silver and red paint. She was beautiful and ready for them to take her. While Revan ran and powered up the ship, going through it's preflight checks and such, Bastila powered up the comms and began getting in contact with their friends. She managed to get hold of Mission Vao and Zaalbar but they said it would be several weeks before they could be taken away from their work. She didn't even reach Juhani or Jolee but messages were left on their comms. They did reach both Carth and Canderous who congratulated them and said that they would be happy to come and to let them know when the details were worked out.

Bastila sighed in disappointment and headed to the cockpit. "So I had a thought;" said Revan as he carefully took the ship out of the hanger. "What if we were to travel now and then, in a month or so, get married? The reason being that it may take that long for us to make the arrangements and it would give the others time to work out the details to attend. This is rather sudden and I would be disappointed if none of them could make it."

Bastila gazed at him in wonder. "What?" he asked, "did I say something wrong?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Have you been snooping around in my mind again, Revan?"

He laughed and said, "No, why? Did you have similar thoughts?"

"I recognized the problem but had not come up with a solution yet. That will do fine, I think. So, where to first?"

"Dantooine?" asked Revan, "I want to see what's left of the Jedi ruins."

Bastila nodded slowly, a dull ache filling her chest. "Yes;" she murmured, "it would be good to see my home one more time"

They made it out of atmosphere and Revan set course for Dantooine. "I'll be in the starboard crew quarters, darling;" said Bastila, "the droids are in the maintenance bay and I think they're shut down. Should I activate them?"

"Sure, if only to keep an eye on things. We can lock the crew quarters and I'll tell them not to disturb us on my way in;" said Revan as he tapped away at the nav computer.

"Don't take too long, my love;" said Bastila, her voice becoming smokey and low - the way it had been on the temple of Rakata Prime and on the Star Forge while she was still in the throws of the dark side. It was scintillating and seductive, only this time, Revan knew that she was firmly on the side of the light. Bastila just knew that when she spoke that way, it certainly elicited a powerful reaction from him.

With a wink and a smile, she left the cockpit, her hips swaying in an exaggerated motion for his benefit.

As quickly as he could while still assuring himself that he wasn't making a mistake, Revan finished making the calculations and eased the hyperdrive levers forward, making the jump to lightspeed. After equally hastily setting the timer to go off twenty minutes before they would arrive, he ran towards the starboard crew quarters. The rusty bronze HK-47 was walking by. "Statement: Master, how good to see you again! Query: Where are we headed?"

"To Dantooine, HK but I think you're going to be board. We aren't planning on killing anyone. Hey, Bastila and I are going to be in the starboard crew quarters and we're not to be disturbed, understand?"

The HK unit seemed to study him. "Statement: What a pity! I haven't killed anything in some time. I will be in the workshop if you need me, Master. When you are finished copulating with the female meatbag, I would not mind having some of my systems looked at, Master, if you could spare the time."

Revan just hurried past, muttering, "Yeah, sure HK - whatever you say."

T3 was coming from the direction of the starboard quarters and whistled and beeped cheerfully. "Hey buddy;" said Revan hastily. "Listen, me and Bastila will be in there for awhile. Don't disturb us until the hyperspace alarm goes off, please. Other than that, you can do as you please."

T3 whistled an affirmative and rolled off. Eagerly, Revan ran tot he starboard crew quarters door and slapped the door control. Inside, on one of the two beds lay Bastila, stretched languidly over the bed, naked as the day she was born. Immediately, Revan began working on his own clothing. The long brown cloak, he tossed onto a chair. "No, no, love;" admonished Bastila, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "hang it on the hook. We will not be getting into the habit of just throwing our clothing around."

Smiling ruefully, he hung the cloak on one of the hook next to hers and then sat in the chair, working feverishly at his boots. Bastila sat there patiently, watching him in amusement as one of her hands began to wander from her upper chest, down her body to her hip. "You certainly are taking your time, aren't you, Revan?" she teased. "If you don't hurry, I may just be forced to start without you."

Revan was having a devil of a time focusing on the buckles of his left boot while she was being so distracting. As he watched, she teasingly rolled onto her back and lowered her hands between her legs.

Gulping, Revan quickly finished removing his left boot, yanked off both his socks and stood, starting to work on the rest of his outfit. As the utility belt, complete with lightsabers, came off, Bastila gave a low moan of pleasure. Revan didn't dare look. He knew what she was doing. As he got the tunic and undershirt beneath off, she gasped, "Oh my stars! Dammit, Revan, would you hurry up! I need you right now!"

Finally, his trousers and undergarments hit the floor and he was on her like a kath hound on an iziz. Their lips mashed together possessively and passionately as his hands began to wander her glorious, soft and smooth flesh. Bastila purred as his hands caressed her flank, running from her hip to her leg and back. Bastila hooked it around his waist and purred, "I love how you touch me, Revan. I want you to stroke and caress my entire body so that I can get so riled up, when you finally put yourself in me, I'll climax immediately. That's what I want, Revan."

Revan kissed her and then said, "Your wish is my command."

Starting from her well formed lips, Revan began a very slow, methodical and strategy journey all the way down her body. Her slender neck was an easy target. Right along the artery was very sensitive. As his lips and teeth brushed and caressed her, Bastila hummed and bit her lower lip in pleasure. Her hands were wandering the broad muscles of his back and up and down his thickly muscled arms. "You know, Revan;" she purred as he continued to kiss her, "these sexy muscles are so stimulating to feel - so much strength packed into them and so hard. Stars above, I love your body."

Revan's husky chuckle vibrated against the crease of her neck and shoulder as he continued his leisurely tour of her body. "By the force, all those stuffy masters have never experienced this;" she gasped. "If they had, all of this 'no emotion' and 'no love' nonsense would never have taken hold."

Revan stopped and looked down at her. "Do you really want to talk about the masters at a time like this?"

Bastila giggled and said, "You're right of course. I'll be quiet. Just go back to what you were doing."

Revan kissed her lips first before doing as she said, tracing a tingling line of fire from one collarbone to another. The hollows right beneath them were also quite sensitive and he kissed them and brushed them with his tongue, causing his lover's breath to hitch. Bastila moaned and wrapped one arm around his shoulders while the other continued to caress his well-muscled body. As he continued downward, slowly climbing the slopes of her ample breasts, she moaned and her back arched before she wriggled as if trying to get at an angle by with Revan could thrust his manhood into her.

Grinning, he left off what he was doing, much to her displeasure, and said teasingly, "Oh no you don't! You said that you wanted me to stroke and caress your entire body until you are so riled up that you'll climax as soon as I penetrate you and so help me, that's what I'm going to do. No cheating and no premature penetration."

"But I think I'm there now;" whined Bastila.

"Oh no you aren't;" he chuckled. "Trust me, I'll know when you are."

He lowered his had back down and nipped at one of her russet colored nipples. Bastila was in the middle of a complaint when he did. "But Revan, my body it- _AAHHH!"_

She writhed and moaned and begged him to keep going. Her words were barely coherent. "Yes! More! Keep going! Oh stars! Revan! Revan, please! Oh my stars! _AH!_ For the love of- please don't stop!"

Casually, teasingly, he moved over to her other, once again taking his time to kissing and licking all over the slope of it before giving the hardened tip the same treatment he had given the other. Her body shook and trembled with ecstasy as he did and she lay back, her eyes closed and mouth opening, mewling with every exhale. When he finally continued downward, she whimpered, "No! Go back to what you were doing, Revan!"

He just chuckled and kissed his way down her belly which, he had discovered quite some time ago, was very ticklish. Even the kissed and teasing licks he was doing caused her to wriggle and squeak a little, though she didn't tell him to stop. She liked the mild tickling sensation. It caused her already considerable arousal to spike and her hips to buck up towards him. When kissed right below her belly button, she pleaded, "Revan, please! You are killing me here! I need you!"

The husky, sadistic chuckle caused her to try to glare at him but then she saw that he was moving down her body and she bit her lip and whimpered. Slowly, carefully, he kissed both of her hip bones before, much to her dismay, moving on to her legs. "Revan!" she all by shrieked in frustration.

"Do you trust me, Bastila?" he asked with a chuckled.

Smacking a hand against the mattress, she said, "NO! I do not now kriff me you blasted, sadistic tease."

Revan lifted one bushy eyebrow as his hands caressed one of her calves. "Have I ever just left you unsatisfied?" he asked teasingly, that smile still on his face. "Have I ever stirred you to the point of madness only to leave you?"

"No, but..."

"Shhh;" he shushed her and began to kiss up towards her knee. "I won't now either. We have several days, you know."

"Yes, but I don't want to wait several days before actually getting to make love to you!" she said.

Revan laughed and shook his head before continuing up her smooth, soft yet firm thigh. "You have a very high opinion of my self control, Princess."

There was a time when his calling her princess would have caused Bastila to huff and become indignant. Now, however, she found it so endearing. Even so, she was huffing and becoming indignant again anyway at his teasing. "Well could I possible get a timetable on- _oh my STARS!"_

He was in between her legs now, kissing the insides of each of her thighs, high up mere centimeters away from his twitching, dripping womanhood. Before she had the chance to curse, whine or plead with him, he gave her exactly what she wanted. His tongue pressed between the swollen lips of her aroused and dripping womanhood began to caress her. Bastila gave a cry of delight and gripped the back of his head with both hands, trying to grind against his tongue. When he sucked her clit into his mouth, she cried again and bucked upward. Jolt after blissful jolt of pleasure coursed through her body as he caressed her clit and her labia, sucking lower lips into his mouth and driving his tongue as deeply into her as possible. When she was mere moments away from plummeting over the edge of ecstasy, he stopped, straightened and positioned himself.

With one slow, smooth motion, he slid into her body and Bastila's back arched before she jolted upright and wrapped her arms and her legs around his body. She was trembling and whimpering and her body pulsed. She was clearly at a loss for words as her body rocked with an orgasm. "Wow;" murmured Revan into her rich dark hair. "I didn't actually expect it to work."

When she began to breath again, she gasped, "It's because you're far too good at this."

Smiling, he laid her back down and began to make love to her. Bastila gasped and began to purr and hum as she was taken on another ride of pleasure. She didn't speak much, she just made tiny noises of delight. Revan started out slow and as he thrust in and out of her, he began to kiss her neck and shoulder again, is if starting the whole process from the beginning. As he did, she began to purr in his ear. "Go faster, my love. Yes! Go faster and harder! _Oh stars, yes!_ YES, just like that. This is a wonderful angle! Yes!"

Finally losing his well-honed restrained, Revan straightened and grabbed his lover's waist. The look of pure joy and desire in her eyes galvanized him to desperately thrust into her, using his hands on her hips to pound into her with all his might. Bastila certainly wasn't complaining. One hand was gripping his right forearm hard enough to leave a hand-shaped bruise while the other was pushing against the headboard. Revan knew that he wouldn't last much longer. Her womanhood was just too snug around him and her gorgeous body beneath was just too much for him to last any longer. With a groan of pleasure, he climaxed, his body trembling with the intensity of it. Bastila's body, also trembling and twitching, was milking him for every drop of his essence as she moaned, her own climax washing over her.

They napped for awhile after that before using the _Hawk's_ galley to prepare a light meal. As Bastila stood there, wearing only Revan's brown over-tunic, he came up behind her, put his hands on her hips and pressed himself against her, kissing her neck. "What are we having?" he murmured between kisses.

Bastila bit her lip as desire, once again, began to pool in her core. "Well if you don't cause me to burn it, I have some ground nerf with sauce, a loaf of bread from pre-made dough and some vegetables that I was honestly just going to throw in with the meat once I was sure it was fully cooked."

"Sounds great;" he said before nibbling her earlobe and causing her to whimper. "How much longer before it's done?"

"Maybe;" and she gulped, interrupting her own answer, "fifteen minutes or so."

"Hmmm..." Revan answered, not bother to stop what he was doing.

Bastila could feel his manhood pressing through his trousers and her tunic to prod her rear end, just centimeters away from her core. That was too much for her. "Stars above, right here, Revan;" she hissed, "take me right here."

Wisely moving a meter or so to the left where there was less of a danger of being burned, Revan lowered his trousers, lifted the hem of the tunic she was wearing and, using his hand as a guide to her dripping womanhood, slid home, much to Bastila's delight. She leaned forward onto the counter and simply enjoyed the myriad or new sensations. Her lover had never taken her from behind like this but it certainly wouldn't be the last time. It felt so good that she felt her legs and womanhood beginning to tremble already.

Whether because it was a new, exciting thing or because the angle was just that good and they were just that sensitive at the moment, neither of them lasted more than five minutes. It didn't help either of their stamina when Revan reached forward with both hands and caressed her ample breasts, teasing and tugging lightly on the russet nipples. When she came this time, Bastila wailed with pleasure and lay forward onto the counter. Revan pulled out of her and pulled his trousers back up before ushering her back into a chair. Bastila looked up at him lovingly as he washed his hands and finished making the meal.

During the flight from Coruscant to Dantooine, they made love many times and in various places. At one point, while Revan was underneath the swoop in the garage, Bastila found him and proceeded to loosen his trousers, pull him free, work him up and ride him from there. It caused Revan to smack his head against the underside of the swoop twice - first when she began messing with his pants and second as he climaxed. Another time, Bastila was in the medbay, looking over the medical supply inventory. It took just a couple of heated looks and some kissing before she was on the medical bed, moaning at the top of her lungs as he pleasured her with hands and mouth before joining with her and kriffing her to completion. The last time before they dropped out of hyperspace over Dantooine was in the cockpit. Revan was running a check over the systems when a very naked Bastila walked right in and said, "Oh Revan;" in her most maddening voice.

The alarm was going over as they recovered from that particularly intense coupling. They both dropped out and dressed before Revan took the ship down. They gained permission from one of the nearby estates to land in their field before heading to the Enclave.

* * *

It was a heartbreaking site. The main building had no roof anymore and the majority of the upper levels had been completely destroyed. The towers were nothing but rough pinnacles gouged by turbolaser fire. Every few feet was a large crater, large enough to stand in with only the head and perhaps the shoulders sticking out above the ground. "Do you think the lower levels were saved at least?" asked Bastila in a quiet, almost child-like voice.

Revan sighed and hugged her, his own voice rough with emotion. "I don't know, Bas. I really don't. They say that the Jedi were warned but I can still sense the death around here. I don't think they were able to completely finish the evacuation before the Sith attacked."

They both wandered the outside of the ruins, weeping and consoling one another. By unspoken agreement, they decided not to visit the lower levels.

When they couldn't take any more of the sadness, they went back aboard the Ebon Hawk. "Where to next?" asked Revan.

"Somewhere happy and beautiful and filled with life;" declared Bastila.

Her eyes were still rimmed in read from weapon and her breathing was still hitching. Revan smiled and gave her hand a loving squeeze. "How does Alderaan or maybe Onderon sound? I've heard amazing things about the market of Onderon or the cultural marvels of Alderaan! They say that every noble house has a breathtaking museum of history and culture."

That got Bastila to smile. "Alderaan it is."

* * *

 **One Month Later**

It had taken a little more planning than previously though and Bastila and Revan had been required to assist Admiral Dodonna and Carth out of a nasty situation with a Sith fleet but the day of the wedding was finally upon them. It wasn't a luxurious or over fancy affair. In fact, it was on the bridge of Carth's Interdictor-Class cruiser. All of their friends were there as well. Mission Vao and Zaalbar had been picked up on Tatooine where their business had taken them in search of buyers for their cargo - large containers of drinking water apparently.

Canderous had met them on Onderon and so had Jolee, who had said that the force had guided them there. Juhani had made it mere hours before the ceremony was about to start. She had clearly had only a short amount of time to groom because her fur was still a little damp. The droids were there, of course, standing ready to serve, whether it be to repair or slice into something or to lay down suppressing fire.

Revan wore the robes that the Rakatan machine had made for him. They were in the shape of the dark armor that Darth Revan once wore, only instead of being black and steel gray, they were tan and the armored plating itself was bronze in color. His lightsabers were on his hips and his mask was on his face. It was not the original mask that he had found so long again during the Mandalorian wars. It, like the armored robes, had been made by the machine aboard the Star Forge.

The bridge was lined with Republic space marines in battle armor, with blaster rifles held against their chests and vibroswords at their hips. On his side was Carth, Canderous and Zaalbar.

Across from them was Mission Vao in a very professional and flattering outfit and Juhani in a light suit of Jedi armor. With them was also T3 and HK so that it would be an even four on each side after Jolee walked Bastila down the isle.

There was no music but it didn't matter. When the doors to the bridge opened, all eyes were on the two figures walking down the isle. Bastila was wearing a set of ceremonial Jedi robes. They were white with a silver colored tabbard and a gray cloak over them. Her hood was up over her head as well. Jolee was wearing a standard set of robes, tan with brown. Bastila was on his arm and she had flowers in her free hand - courtesy of Mission.

As they stepped up, Jolee clasped Revan in a hug and murmured, "This is a rare gift, Revan. You take good care of her, do you hear?"

"You know I will, old man;" he said.

Revan and Bastila stood facing one another. Bastila was smiling broadly and Revan, thought nobody could see it, was as well. Admiral Dodonna cleared her throat and said, "Right, I'm not going to give a long flowery speech. I'm simply going to ask you both these questions: Do you take one another to be your lawfully wedded spouse, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in poverty and wealth and in joy or mourning until death do you part?"

"I do;" they said together.

"Good; any objections from our witnesses?" asked the admiral.

Of course, none were forthcoming. Jedi or not, hero or not, Revan looked just a little intimidating in his armor and mask.

"Great!" said the Admiral. "You may kiss the bride."

Bastila removed Revan's mask and he leaned down and kissed her. A cheer went up from the marines, crew members and from their friends. After this went on, Admiral Dodonna said, "Alright, those of you who are on duty, get back to work. The rest of you, we do have a meal prepared in the mess. Save some for your comrades on duty, please. Congratulations to the happy couple."

The food was simple but the atmosphere was wonderful. The marines, any time they wanted Revan and Bastila to kiss, would smack their cups lightly on the table tops. For an hour and a half, they enjoyed good food and good company. But then came shift change. The Admiral had already gone back to her flagship and soon enough, it was just the ten crew members of the _Ebon Hawk_. "So, do you two have any plans for your honeymoon?" asked Carth.

"We've kinda already been having one;" said Revan with a shrug. "We've been traveling around for the past month, seeing beautiful places and worlds. I think it would be best if we returned to Coruscant."

"Well;" said Carth, "there is still the Sith. How does one more adventure sound? One more mission for the ten of us to go on together before we go on with our lives. I promise it won't be as long as the last one."

They all looked around, sharing grins. "What did you have in mind, Carth?" asked Revan.

"Well Zeek, my old friend, we've received reports of a Sith Centurion-class battle cruiser wandering Perlimian Trade Route in the Outer Rim Territories. They've taken to piracy since we destroyed their Star Forge and killed their Dark Lord of the Sith. That shouldn't be too bad, should it? Just one more nice and easy adventure in the _Ebon Hawk_."

They all looked at Revan who, in turn, looked at his new wife. A slow smile crossed her face. Carth grinned, "Well, Zeek? What do you say?"

Revan stood and they all stood with him. "Let's go;" he said, "for the Republic."

They echoed his sentiment whoops and headed for the hanger. Within minutes, the _Ebon Hawk_ was in hyperspace, headed on another mission.


	9. Chapter 9: Final Return Home

**Dantooine - The Ruins of the Jedi Enclave**

Meetra Surik strode through the ruins one last time, knowing that it would likely be the last time that she would see them. She had to go. She had to find Revan so that they could prepare the Republic for the threat of the True Sith and the great war to come. Yet, she was so loathed to leave everything behind. Her companions and part-time students, they would need guidance to reestablish and rally the Jedi Order. While Meetra knew that there were others who would help them, she felt leery of leaving.

As she strode through what had once been a dormitory, now empty of all save equally empty beds and sinks for personal hygiene. The one third from the back had been hers nearly a lifetime ago when she had been an eager Jedi Padawan. Sighing, she sat down on it and closed her eyes, allowing her memory to go back.

Suddenly, someone nearby cleared their throat and Meetra's eyes snapped open. Leaning against the wall stood Atton Rand, the ever-ready smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "You alright?" he asked.

It sounded casual but that was just Atton's way. Meetra could sense through their force bond that he was sincerely worried about her. Smiling, she patted the bed beside her. When he sat down, she took his hand in hers and held it as she looked around the room and answered, "I'm fine; just feeling nostalgic, I suppose."

"Hmm..." said Atton, considering that. "What are we going to do now?"

Meetra took a deep breath and said, "You and the others are going to start rebuilding the Jedi Order. Under Visas and Atris, you'll finish your training and then take new apprentices. I've a feeling more Jedi survived than we originally thought and they'll gather to you all. Your base of operations will be in Coruscant, at the Jedi Temple there. Admiral Onasi informed me that he knows of three Jedi who would be interested and there is that Twi'lek padawan we found on M4-78 and the one who had been on Dantooine. I'm sure Mira could locate them again and we could include them as well."

Before she could continue, Atton placed a finger gently on her lips. "I'm sharper than that, Sweetheart. I'm noticing that you're saying 'you', 'you'll' and 'your' and not 'we', 'we'll' and 'our'. What are you planning, Meetra?"

A lump filled her throat and her eyes began to sting. "I have to go, Atton. I have to find Revan."

"What?" asked Atton, his voice low and surprised. "What do you mean?"

"He's somewhere out there, Atton. Revan is out there and so is the Sith Empire - the _real_ Sith Empire. Without Revan, we won't stand a chance - not with the condition the Republic is in right now. That's why you all need to stay and I have to go find Revan."

Atton shook his head, his jaw firming. "No; no, that's not going to happen."

"Atton, please understand;" she said, taking both his hands into both of hers and gazing pleadingly into his eyes. "I love you. I love you so much and every fiber of my being wants you to come along with me. But I need you here. I need you to stay and help the Republic and to get the Jedi Order back on its feet. The others will need your courage and tenacity and your skills."

She smiled affectionately and reached up to stroke a lightsaber burn her had received from the Sith Lord Darth Sion. "Who else will teach them how to play pazaak and count the ticking in the hyperdrive coupling?"

Atton kept shaking his head, clearly distraught. "But Meetra, we're all lost without you. We need you. Without you..."

"Without me, you'll have each other;" she said. "And without me, you'll grow stronger together and apart. It's what you'll need to fully realize yourselves as Jedi."

Atton looked as though he himself was perilously close to tears. In a voice that was so rough that she could barely understand him, he asked, "But Meetra, what about us? I mean, after everything- after all we've been through- and after-"

She silenced him with a kiss on the lips. Atton immediately wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. It was a long, sweet and tender kiss that cause both their minds to haze a little. Finally, she separated and leaned her forehead against his. "This is the hardest thing that I will ever have to do. But I'm not leaving immediately. There are still some preparations that I have to make. I want to be sure that you're all going to be set up for success as best as I can."

Atton nodded and stood. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going."

He was trying to be brave and supportive and, by the force, she loved him all the more for it.

Smiling, she stood and said, "Not yet. Let's stay here just a little while longer."

After just a moment of hesitation, Atton nodded. Meetra wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. This time, the kiss was filled with passion and desire and Atton returned it. Throughout the entire journey from Paragus to this point, there had been a disquiet between them, a tension that was equal parts distrust and sexual attraction. Now, the distrust was replaced with love and affection and the sexual attraction had only groan more intense.

Meetra pushed the brown leather jacket off of Atton's shoulders, leaving him only in the white shirt beneath. That seems to be a signal to go for the scoundrel-turned Jedi and he began to systematically removing her clothing without even breaking their kiss. Her long, brown outer robe went first, followed quickly by the weapons belt, which softly clanged on the bedside locker against the wall. One garment at a time, he removed her clothing - tunic, shirt and trousers until she was naked in his arms, pressing the whole of her body against his.

Then it was her turn. She attacked his clothes with desperate need, removing the fingerless gloves her wore and the white shirt. They were quickly followed by his undershirt and trousers. When they were both completely naked, Atton lifted her and laid her on the bed. "I've been thinking about this ever since Paragus;" he said in a low, sultry voice.

"Yeah?" said Meetra breathlessly as he began to explore and touch every inch of her smooth, supple skin. It was marked with many a scar from combat but in his eyes, each and every scar was precious. "So have I. All those hungry glances you gave me - it felt good to be desired, even if I knew it wouldn't be wise to go down that path at the time. I love that you want me."

"Want you;" chuckled Atton, "and have you;" and he sucked on the side of her neck, leaving a very clear and prominent red mark where anyone could see it.

Meetra gasped as her body began to tingle with pleasure. Atton kissed all over her shoulders and her chest as she continued to gasp. It had been years since she had felt this way - the tender ministrations of a lover caressing and teasing her and sending charges of pleasure through her body.

Reflexively, she lifted a leg and wrapped it around his hip. One hand easily and softly caressed the sensitive skin of it, increasing the sensations that were already overloading her nerves. One of his hands reached down and firmly squeezed one of the shapely cheeks of her rear end, causing giggles to join her gasps. One of his hands cupped one of her breasts and a thumb teased her sensitive nipple to hardness.

"Atton;" she gasped.

She suddenly felt something brush against her other leg and she moaned. It had been so long. Not since the end of the Mandalorian Wars had someone made love to her and she desperately needed him now. Ten years was far too long.

Reaching down, she grabbed his manhood hood and Atton flinched and groaned. Meetra kissed him as he moved into place and slid carefully and easily into her body. She whimpered as she kissed him. Even though it felt good, it also hurt a little since she was not used to the intrusion. Atton pulled away and smiled down at her. "You really are beautiful, Meetra - the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Meetra smiled and wrapped her legs around him, pulling as much of him into her as she possibly could. The pain was inconsequential. All she wanted was to be as close to him and as intertwined with him as possible. With her legs around his waist and her arms around his upper back, she clung to him as he continued to kiss her. Little known to Meetra, this made the actual action of making love to her slightly problematic in that position. But Atton was no more willing to be released by her than she was to release him. Instead, he lifted her up and grabbed her by her firm, shapely rear end and pressed her against the wall at the head of the bed. In that position, he held her in place as he began to thrust upwards into her, groaning with pleasure as she squeezed around his throbbing need.

Meetra gasped and moaned with every thrust, her eyelids fluttering and rolling back as he did. Whether it was just the position they were in or she was just so sensitive from her abstinence, every thrust sent such an intense jolt of pleasure that she feared that she would pass out from sensory overload. Rather than pass out, she climaxed hard as the increasingly intense sensation overwhelmed her and, in surprise as much as pleasure, she cried out and gripped Atton so hard that he gave a strangled groan. As the waves of pleasure began to fade, Meetra's muscles went slack and Atton lowered her to the bed. Checking one of the lockers, Atton found a blanket and draped it over them both. After only a moment, Atton wrinkled his nose. "As amazing as that was, this bed is really dusty."

"Yeah;" said Meetra, "let's get back to the _Ebon Hawk_."

They were leery to return to everyone. Mira wouldn't let them live it down for sure. After wiping each other down, they dressed and hurried back. As they walked, Atton casually said, "You know, since Dar- since Kreia is no longer with us, the starboard crew compartment it empty."

Meetra seemed to be trying to hide a smile as she nodded. "That is true."

"Maybe, after we shower off and such, we can..." and he trailed off, winking suggestively.

Meetra took his hand. "I'd love that. Let's go. I'll wash your back and you can wash mine."

* * *

Many of the quarters were empty now on the ship. Mandalore was with his people on Dxun. The droid GO-TO had been fried on Malachor and HK had been nowhere to be found since then either, not to mention the loss of Kreia. As Meetra and Atton boarded, they saw a rather strange sight. In the lounge, Mira was on Mical's lap with her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately. The diplomat-turned Jedi's arms were around her as well and they were clearly enjoying themselves thoroughly.

Going as quietly as possible so as not to disturb them, they snuck on by. The starboard crew quarters were empty and as soon as the doors were shut behind them, they were kissing one another again. "We should at least get underway again to Coruscant before we get started because I don't plan on letting you out of here until the hyperspace alarm goes off;" said Meetra, her voice taking on a tone that Atton did not at all expect.

At a sprint, he pelted out and back down the corridor, into the main lounge, startling Mira and Mical. "Hey! When did you get back?" asked Mira, casually easing out of Mical's lap and to her feet.

Atton yelled over his shoulder, "Five minutes ago. We're getting underway. No need to stop on my account. We already saw you."

T3 was jacked into the nav computer as Atton ran to it. "We're heading to Coruscant, T3. Mind setting course while I power her up?"

The droid whistled cheerfully in reply as the engines roared to life. He was about to start the pre-flight diagnostics but T3 whistled at beeped that he had already done so in anticipation that they would soon be taking off. "Great! Thanks little guy."

Over the intercom, he announced, "Buckle up, all, we're taking off. Next stop - Coruscant."

With that, he lifted off the ground and blazed into the sky above. Even though he was pushing the ship to its max, he couldn't help but impatiently mutter, "Come on. Come on! Let's go! I have a beautiful woman waiting for me, you piece of junk!"

As soon as they were out of the planet's gravity well, he called back, "Ready back there?'

T3 whistled affirmative and Atton eased the levers forward. "Great!"

Jumping up, he pelted back to the crew quarters and tried to open the door. To his surprise, it didn't budge. Frowning, he knocked and a deceptively casual voice called out. "Who is it?"

Frowning, he said, "Meetra? It's Atton, what's the big deal?"

Suddenly, the locking mechanism clicked and he slapped the door control. Waiting in the rear-most bunk was Meetra, smiling with anticipation and wearing a ridiculous dancer's outfit she had obtained while they were on Nar Shadda. Atton stepped in and the door shut behind him. Gracefully, Meetra stood and moved towards him, sidling almost shyly over before hitting the locking button and taking his hands. "Why don't you work on getting out of those clothes and I'll start dancing for you?"

"I didn't know you could dance;" said Atton, his hoarse with shock.

Meetra blushed a little and averted her eyes as she stepped back.

The woman was a powerhouse in a battle, able to handily engage numerous enemies. She was a brilliant pazaak player, an able negotiator and, it turned out, quite the investigator as well. Yet, somehow, it seemed as though she was still a shy, naive and inexperienced young woman. It was clear that she wasn't at all sure of what she was doing but she was certainly trying to add some seductiveness and scintillation to their still-new relationship. Smiling eagerly, he said, "Well what are you waiting for? I don't start undressing until you start your dancing, Sweetheart."

That boosted her confidence and she stepped back with a smile that truly was seductive and alluring. Slowly, she began to sway and even without music, it was intoxicating to watch. Atton just stared, open mouthed at her, his eyes roving from her feet in leather boots that went half way up her shapely calves, up her naked, gloriously long legs and bare hips with nothing but a cord and leather loincloth covering womanhood. Her flat belly and navel caught his gaze for a moment and when she turned, her bare, smooth back kept his attention as well before she turned back to face him and her general cleavage was displayed from beneath the cups of the outfit that barely covered and contained her generous breasts. "Hey, I'm dancing;" she said with a chuckle. "Why aren't you working on those clothes?"

Snapped out of his gawking at her, Atton quickly began to undress, starting with his boots and the socks beneath. As he got down to nothing, Meetra kicked off her boots and unfastened the tiny clasps that held on her barely existent garments. When she was naked again, she pushed Atton onto the bed and continued dancing, makings sure to display herself as much as possible to him. His burning gaze and the fact that his manhood was now revealed and getting larger and harder by the moment caused her to feel her own desire and arousal to spike. Biting her lower lip, she danced her way over to him and straddled his hips, grinding her glistening womanhood against him as she began to kiss him passionately. Atton's hands were everywhere, brushing the tops of her thighs and caressing her rear and lower back before moving forward and upward to cup her breasts and tease the nipples.

Meetra gasped and leaned back to give him even better access. Eagerly, Atton leaned in and sucked on one of her pert, light brown nipples, biting gently on the tip as she gasped and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh my stars..." she moaned before biting her lower lip and moaning again.

From one to the other, Atton went back and forth as his hands went back to caressing and feeling her warm, supple body. The more he did, the more her arousal and desire grew until she couldn't take it anymore. Lifting his chin, she kissed his lips ravenously before standing and pushing him down onto the bed and joining him there. Suddenly, someone knocked on the quarters door.

Vexed at being interrupted, Meetra yelled, "Go away! We're busy."

Silence followed for several minutes until Atton sucked on one of her hardened nipples to get her attention. It certainly did the trick. With a wanton moan, she kissed him and found his throbbing manhood again. After getting into position, she placed it between her legs and sank down with series of gasps and shuddering breaths. As soon as she was seated and adjusted, Meetra began a steady rhythm of raising a lowering herself as Atton grasped her hips and urged her along. They gasped and moaned as her pace increased in speed and her breathing began to falter. Suddenly, Atton rolled her over and pushed down on her legs, from above, he began to thrust into her, her hips smacking the backs of her thighs with noisy slaps.

Meetra's back arched with every thrust into her and her breathing became more and more ragged. Suddenly, she shivered and her entire body tensed with pleasure. Atton could feel her climaxing around his throbbing need. Having accomplished his goal, he went for his own completion. It was a matter of moments before he climaxed as well. They lay together, regaining their breath and sighing in satisfaction. "Remember that ridiculous line I tried way back on Paragus?" asked Atton as she lay back against his chest, his right hand intertwined with hers.

Meetra chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I do. Stars, you were such a nerf back then!"

Atton chuckled. "Yeah, I was. What can I say? I'd never flirted with a Jedi or ex-Jedi or whatever you were supposed to be before that."

"Fair enough;" she said before she was overcome by a massive yawn. "Still;" she continued, "the whole 'wow, it must be hard to be a Jedi with no husband' thing... I mean, let's be honest. That doesn't work on anyone."

Atton chuckled again and she could sense his embarrassment through their bond. Smiling, she turned around a little awkwardly and kissed him before saying, "I would never have guessed that a noble, powerful and compassionate soldier lay beneath a shell of pessimism, selfishness and absolute ridiculousness."

"Not so loud;" he chuckled, blushing ever so slightly. "I _do_ have a reputation to maintain, you know."

"Oh no, it's too late for that;" chuckled Meetra as she turned around to face him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "You're swash-buckling reputation is gone for good. Whenever anyone who knew the old Atton Rhand comes by, I'm going to tell them 'no, he's really just a big, sweet, stuffed animal when you get to know him - not a roguish bone in his body.'"

The one-time soldier and mutineer lifted an eyebrow and his eyes began to smolder alluringly. "Oh, you don't think I'm roguish anymore?"

His voice was low and husky. In one quick movement, he was on top of her again. "Are you sure about that, Sweetheart?" he growled.

He began to kiss along her neck and shoulder again, causing her to gasp and moan. One of his hands brushed down her body until it came to the apex of her thighs. They spread apart is if he had hit a command button for them to do so and his clever fingers dipped downward until they found her seem. Meetra had just come down from her post-coital high and was still very sensitive so when his index and middle fingers touched her nub, her entire body shivered and she moaned, "Oh stars!"

"You see, Meetra, I may be a noble Jedi Knight and all that now but I still pride myself on a little bit of roguishness. So, tell me, do you still think I'm not a scoundrel or a rogue anymore?"

Even as she moaned at his attention and even as he continued to tease her body, she shook her head jerkily and managed to gasp out, "No; no you're not a scoundrel or a rogue anymore!"

"Hmmm..." he said before dipping his head to to nibble and kissed across her chest, sucking on her nipples as he continued to tease her nether regions. His ministrations were enough to drive her mad with desire but not enough to fulfill her or cause her to cum again. He cruelly kept her right on the edge, working on each of her pleasure points. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "I mean, no one who's completely noble would leave you right on the verge like this and not give you relief, much less force you to say something if he wasn't at least a little bit of a roguish scoundrel still, right?"

"No;" she whimpered weakly, only to beg in the next shuddering breath, "Atton, please! Don't be so cruel! I'm so close! So very, vert close!"

"Oh I'm cruel, huh?" he chuckle, allowing the to fingers to sink inter her body.

He could feel it trembling and flexing with each twitch of his fingers and yet, she didn't cum. She was right there, right on the very brink of incredible orgasm and he could tell.

Meetra left hand was fisted in the blanket while her right hand was gripping his shoulder, though what she was trying to do with it, he couldn't tell. "All it takes is for you to acknowledge that I'm still a bit of a scoundrel." he whispered into her ear before nibbling on it lightly. "And then to admit that you like that I am and then I will give you the relief that you _so **desperately**_ need. You can do that, can't you, Exile?"

She was still shaking her head and he curled his fingers inside of her, finding the sweet spot and pressing against it just barely while his thumb pressed against her throbbing clit. He could tell by their force bond that if he were to even twitch just right, she would orgasm and orgasm hard. And yet, he didn't move his fingers. He kissed her neck and nibbled her ears and sucked on her stiff, sensitive nipples but in left her painfully, tortuously on the very edge.

"Please;" she moaned wantonly, needing him to complete her. "You're a rogue, a damned scoundrel and a cruel son of Kath hound for torturing like this now _please_ give me what I _need!"_

Atton grinned with wicked triumph and was about to finish her when he suddenly felt his hand pulled from her body and, in an expert Echani combat maneuver, found himself on the cold, hard durasteel deck. "I said;" she hissed as she took hold of his manhood and began to stroke, "give me what I need. That isn't your fingers, Atton. That's _this."_

She slid onto his manhood with another moan and began to ride him like a ronto. The fact that she was already cumming hard wasn't stopping her either. She didn't stop moaning or gasping as she continued to rise and drop onto him with wild, desperate lust.

Atton found that his working of her body had made him highly susceptible to stimulation as well. As she rode him, he quickly realized that he wasn't going to last much longer than she had. Her continues, endless orgasm reverberating over their force bond certainly wasn't helping, any more that the sight of her spectacular body rising and falling above him. As his orgasm hit him like a turbolaser blast, Meetra screamed with pleasure as her orgasm turned into an even more powerful one. As it reverted back and forth between them, they both began to find it hard to remain coherent. There was nothing there except their affection and their carnal pleasure.

When they finally came to again, they found that somehow, they had made it back onto the bed and were rather haphazardly draped across it with Meetra splayed over Atton's torso. "I hope the other's didn't sense that;" he muttered, surprised at the slurred sluggishness of his own voice.

Meetra chuckled and said, "No; I taught everyone what you taught me about shielding my thoughts."

"Playing pazaak in your head;" corrected Atton, continuing their little inside joke.

Meetra just giggled. "Whatever. Besides, it's beginning to seem like my force bond with the others is beginning to fade. Ours is getting stronger because we keep using it."

"Well that's good;" Atton yawned, "because they certainly heard us."

"Don't care;" said Meetra. She was beginning to sound very sleepy.

* * *

Mira was glaring at them as they came to the main lounge. Mical and Brianna refused to meet their eyes while Bao-Dur and Visas seemed to be perfectly nonchalant about the whole thing. The big Zabrak was dishing out some kind stewed vegetables, meat and spices that smelled wonderful. After they had all gotten some food and were lounging around, the one-time bounty hunter growled, "Well it sounded like your two had fun."

Meetra was blushing and chose not to answer while Atton said, "Yeah, as a matter of fact, we did."

"When we get to Coruscant, I want those crew quarters sound proofed. Do you hear me, Bao-Dur? Sound. Proofed! No one should have to suffer through hearing that you two going at it like wild animals."

Somehow, Meetra found her words funny and had to resist the urge to laugh. That, of course, only caused Mira to glare even more angrily at her. "It's not funny!"

"No;" said Atton, grinning ear to ear, "but your reaction is quickly becoming absolutely hilarious."

Growling, Mira stood up and said, "Just you wait. I'll show you exactly how awkward and insufferable it is to have to hear that."

She all but stomped off towards the port-side crew quarters and smacked the door control.

The rest of them chuckled and finished their meal. That done, they all went off to do their various tasks or activities. Bao-Dur actually did begin to look into soundproofing both of the crew quarters and the med bay as well. Visas took Brianna and began to work with her on the basic tenants of the force. Mical, after taking stock of food and medical supplies, went off to find Mira to make sure she was okay. Atton and Meetra went up to the cockpit. It was peaceful up there. They talked about the plans for the Jedi Order and the Republic and just about everything accept the fact that Meetra would be leaving all too soon to go find Revan. As they talked, they suddenly heard a soft, muffled cry coming from what sounded to be the main crew area. Frowning, they both wordlessly stood up and followed it, only to find that it wasn't coming from the crew area but from the port-side crew quarters. It took only a moment to recognize Mira's low voice moaning in ecstasy. Suddenly, she cried, "Yes! That's it, Mical, right there! Oh STARS!"

"Okay, I agree;" muttered Atton, "we need to sound proof the quarters."

"True;" murmured Meetra, "but they do have a good idea. We still have a few hours before we make it to Coruscant."

Atton nodded and, hand in hand, they both headed to the starboard crew quarters again.

* * *

 **I know! It's been awhile. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! During my unintentional hiatus from Fanfic, I met a fellow writer who, some day, wants to be a novelist. I told him that I would give him a shout out. If you want to read an original story set in a fictional world of warriors and dragons, go to Cyrus King's blog at cyrusking0066 . He's a pretty gifted writer I think, so go check him out.**

 **Now I currently have a list of couples who I want to include in this that I haven't written about yet, so I'm going to give some options here:**

 **\- Two of my OC's Barabus Gaul and Emma Illana (see _Where we came From_ for their origins)  
\- Kento and Mallie Marek  
\- Winter Retrac and Tycho Celchu  
\- Talon Karrde and Shada D'ukal  
\- Droggan Sarjade and Amara Kardine (my OC's who wind up being Mara Jade's parents)  
\- Etain Tur-Mukan and Republic Commando 'Darman'  
\- Satele Shan and Jace Malcom  
\- Mical the Disciple and Mira**

 **If you have any other ideas, please let me know and feel free to suggest situations that they may be in for the story, that way it isn't completely 100% smut. I do try to give some context, you know.**


	10. Chapter 10: Secret Rendezvous

**Alderaan - the Juran Mountains**

The old hut looked the same as it always did. One bedroom, one refresher with a shower and no bath, a kitchen and dining room combination and a sitting area with just enough room for a small sofa were all that it consisted of. It had been built deep in the mountains, far away from anything or anyone, by an old timer after one of Alderaan's civil wars. All he had wanted to do was get away but, as fate would have it, he didn't get to enjoy his new home very long. Less than a year after it was finished, he slipped on an icy patch along one of the paths and plummeted seventy meters to his death. The place was abandoned until it was rediscovered by a Republic military unit during the Great Galactic War and the Liberation of Alderaan.

Jedi Master Satele Shan gazed the hut, considering the current circumstances. As she always did when engaging in these clandestine rendezvous, she couldn't help but think that she shouldn't be doing this. Taking a breath that was shaky with the mixed emotions of anxiety and exhilaration, she went to the door of the hut. With a light tap, the door slid open and she ducked inside.

It was dark in the cabin, the only light thus far coming through windows on either side of the door and a skylight. None of the hut's interior lighting was on but she could still sense him there. With an amused smile playing around her well formed lips, Satele said into the darkness, "You know that I can sense you, Jace, so there's no point in trying to startle me."

From right behind her, a pair of large hands settled on her shoulders and a deep voice rumbled, "Who said anything about startling you, Satele? I only just got here a minute or two ago, myself."

There was always something sensual about his voice during these secret encounters. The way that it rumbled and the intimate timber of the tone made Satele's heart flutter and her breath catch. Biting her lower lip, she felt like a teenager, not a dignified Jedi Master. "We shouldn't be doing this;" she whispered half-heartedly as he pulled the long brown Jedi cloak of her shoulders.

The response was a deep chuckle and a question. "Are you going to say that every time we meet?"

Jace Malcom's large hands were now massaging her shoulders firmly yet gently. Unable to help herself, Satele gasped and moaned with pleasure as the knots in her shoulders, upper back and neck began to relax. After almost a minute, she answered, "Probably, yes; much as I enjoy this, I'm still apprehensive."

When his hands lifted off her shoulders, Satele turned around. With a flick of her hands, a few of the internal lights turned on and she saw his face. It was still heavily scarred from that fateful day here on Alderaan when Jace and she had taken on Darth Malgus during a Republic ambush of Imperial forces. Smiling affectionately, she reached up with one hand and ran her hands along the red furrows and grooves along one cheek. With a tender smile that were belied by his massive size and fierce appearance, Jace Malcom smiled and placed one large hand over hers, leaning into the warmth of it.

Despite her words of caution, Satele stood on the tips of her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Muscular, powerful arms wrapped around her slight form and pulled her securely against him as he returned the kiss. "I've missed you, Satele;" he murmured after they separated for air.

"I've missed you too;" she murmured before kissing the scars on his face.

Jace let her go and said, "I brought some food and something to drink. Are you hungry?"

"Field rations?" she asked wryly, lifting one well-groomed eyebrow.

Jace chuckled and reached into a ruck sack leaning against the wall. "Not just any field rations, Hon. The best field rations the Republic military has to offer."

He displayed the large package with such satisfaction and pride that Satele laughed. "Noodles with nerf nuggets, I'll wager? Probably smothered in some kind of sauce."

"You got that right;" said Jace as he ripped it open. From his pack, he pulled a large pot and filled it with water. Putting it on the stove, he activated the burner and began sorting through the field ration pack.

Satele stepped up beside him to help and she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was one of the more exotic ration packs with enough for several individuals in it. Aside from the main meal, there were packages of dried fruit, biscuits and even some packaged pastries. "Here you go;" said Jace, tearing open one and handing it to her.

Even though it was probably processed to the point of having no nutrition, Satele smiled and took a bite. "I've forgotten how good these can be;" she said around a mouthful. "They could use some milk or something though."

Jace chuckled and pulled a bottle of expensive looking champagne from his pack. "Sorry, no milk. How about this instead?"

"Well I'm not sure how it will taste with the pastry;" she chuckled before taking another bite.

The water began to boil pleasantly and Jace opened the main dish of the meal and poured it all in. "Let's see, this should be ready in about fifteen minutes;" he said casually before turning his smoldering eyes on Satele. "What should we do for fifteen minutes?"

"Well not that;" she laughed, setting her half eaten pastry to the side. "It would be more fun for you than it would for me, I think."

Jace shrugged as he poured to glasses of champagne for them. "Fine by me. I can wait until after dinner. Let's go sit."

He sat at the couch and Satele sat sideways on his lap, snuggling securely in his arms. Between sips of champagne, Malcom kissed her - on the lips, along the jaw, down her slender neck and along the line of her hair. Each kiss sent thrills of delight along Satele's body. By the time the food was ready, Satele was thoroughly riled up and tempted to tell Malcom to forget about dinner. But the food smelled good and she was quite hungry.

Taking the noodles and nuggets and putting them into two bowls, Jace served them with biscuits flavored with a butter like substance. All in all, it was pretty tasty and filling. Jace ate a portion at least three times larger than Satele's and she was quite full when she pushed her bowl away. "Not bad for field rations;" she said, "shall we return to the couch?"

The big soldier was all too eager and they returned to their position on the sofa. Jace was taken aback by how aggressively Satele began to kiss him. Her arms were wrapped around his head and neck and she was attacking his lips passionately. When they had to stop to breath, he rasped, "Damn, Satele! Are you alright?"

"Yes;" she answered, running a small hand through his short, military cut hair. "I've just missed you."

His heavily scarred face broke into an even bigger smile and he rumbled, "I missed you too."

Satele's face was flushed as she unbuckled her belt and set it on a ledge behind the sofa. Jace's warm brown eyes twinkled and he waggled his eyebrows. "I guess the show's beginning."

Satele blushed even more and said, "Jace! Do you have to make everything so... so... uncouth?"

Jace chuckled as she stood and said, "I'm sorry, Hon. I'm a soldier and despite my best efforts, uncouth sometimes comes with the territory."

She was already removing her mantel, allowing the heavy, sleeveless garment to softly rustle to the floor. Jace was working on his boots as well. Suddenly, the buckles just unclasped and he fell onto the couch with a startle yelp. His feet lifted, the boots sliding off in a moment. Wide eyed, he stared at Satele. The look of mischief on her face caused him to catch his breath. "I'm a Jedi and despite _my_ best efforts, I sometimes can't wait for you to figure out those ridiculous boots and uniforms."

"What else can you do with the force?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

Satele laughed as she let her black hair down. "Maybe, just maybe, I'll show you a thing or two."

Cursing, Jace stood and began to shed all of his clothing as quickly as possible. Satele was already down to her basic undergarments and, as soon as Jace was, she flung herself into him, attempting to tackle him onto the couch. Jace caught her and kissed her, carrying her towards the single bedroom and allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Satele, once she got going, was a veracious lover. As Jace laid her on her back, she seemed to refuse to let go of him and she rubbed and mashed the whole of her body against him. "Satele;" he tried to grown as she continued to mash his lips, "getting cold."

"I'll warm you up;" she said between kissing.

"Satele;" he groaned and she sighed and conceded. "Fine, get the blanket and hurry up. You worked hard to get me in this state and you had better not just leave me to suffer in it."

Jace chuckled and ran out to his gear. From the ruck sack he pulled a thick blanket. Upon returning to the bedroom, he found his Jedi lover naked and smirking at him. Pointing at his last remaining garment, she said, "You are not allowed to come to bed until those are gone."

And, in one quick motion, they were gone and he was covering her body with his, kissing her and holding her much smaller body against his.

Satele was more than ready for Jace to take her as he had before. She wanted desperately for him to penetrate her and fill her body with pleasure. But he didn't - at least not immediately. Instead, he bushed her gently back onto the bed and began to kiss along her jaw and neck again. Satele gasped and said, "Jace! What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked before nibbling lightly on the crook of her neck and shoulder. Satele moaned a deep, throaty moan and wrapped an arm around his head.

"You know exactly what I mean!" she gasped as he continued his ministrations. "We've already had plenty of foreplay and- _AAHHH!"_

When Jace gave a low, devious chuckle, Satele realized that he was teasing her - kissing her and caressing her sensitive body until she was utterly desperate for him. He had never done this before. Usually he was not so cruel as to leave her so desperately needing him while continuing to drive her need and arousal. "Jace please! I'm begging you!"

Even as she begged for him to fulfill her, the whole situation was so arousing and sensual that Satele found herself enjoying every moment of it. Even so, she begged again, "Jace, why are you prolonging my suffering?"

After planting a kiss just below her collar bones, he rumbled, "You don't sound like your suffering, Satele. Judging by all that noise you're making, you're enjoying this quite a bit."

"But I need you;" she whimpered as his head dipped down towards her breasts.

"You have me right here;" he said before nipping at one of the pebbled tips of her breasts.

"That's not what I mean and you know it, Jace;" she moaned as the pleasured zinged through the whole of her body like electrical currents. Suddenly she felt a pair of his large and callused fingers press between the folds of her womanhood and put pressure on exactly the right spot with perfect precision. Satele squealed in a surprisingly girlish way and, deep in the back of her mind, was a little embarrassed by it. Her body clenched around his fingers and, though they were providing her a great deal of intense and pleasurable sensation, she needed more. She need him and his throbbing manhood.

In a voice that was nearly whining, Satele said, "Jace, you do so many wonderful things to me but please use your... your..."

This time when he chuckled, Jace's voice was filled with amusement. "Use my what, Satele?"

Having had enough of his teasing, Satele did the last thing she had ever thought she would in her entire life and career as a Jedi. Stretching out to the force, she lifted the larger man off of her and wriggled out from under him before flipping him over and lowering him back to the bed. "You, Jace Malcom, are playing with fire." she said.

Jace's eyes were wide with shock. Satele stood in all her naked glory, one hand outstretched towards him and pinning him to the bed. Her face had a hard and almost malicious smile on it. As she held him there, she crawled onto the bad and straddled his hips. Reaching down, she grabbed his hard and impressive manhood and said in a voice that sounded like a Sith Lord's, "You think that you can just torture me with your mouth and your fingers and keep me from this - the thing I really need and not be punished for it? It's not wise to toy with a Jedi Master, soldier. I figured you'd know that by now."

Gasping and moaning as she did, Satele allowed herself to sink down onto his manhood until she had bottomed out on his hips. As she adjusted, she smiled down at him and said, "This is what we both wanted. Why you wouldn't just give it to me, I'll never understand but there must be consequences, my love."

Leaning forward and placing her hands on his muscular chest, Satele began to raise and lower her hips, gasping and biting her bottom lip as she did. "Stars!;" she said, "I'll never get used to this!"

Jace was still trying to move and yet the force still help him pinned against the small bed. "Satele, what are you doing?" he groaned as she continued her movements.

The innocence in her voice was ruined as she moaned with pleasure and asked disjointedly, "What do you mean?"

"Let me up!"

Satele just smiled and continued to raise and lower herself on him, keeping him pinned to the bed. Furthermore, as her inner muscles tightened around his prodigious manhood, the pressure within it only increased, as if something was squeezing him off at the base of his manhood and preventing him from reaching his climax. Clearly no such prevention was placed on the Jedi Master however. Satele's eyes began to roll back as she increased her speed and the force with which she was pressing down onto him. "Oh stars!" she would moan, "Oh stars!"

"Satele;" said Jace, a hint of pleading entering his voice now. "Satele, please! You're killing me here!"

"Really? Is it torturous, Jace? Does it drive you crazy and desperate?" asked Satele as her head lolled backward and her speed and force increased again. "Does it make you want to pass out to end the suffering of your deprivation?"

"Yes;" said the big soldier as he tried, once again to move his hands. "I will do anything, Satele! Anything that you want, just please stop whatever you're doing!"

He wanted to grab her and kiss her and to taste her soft flesh and to lavish all his attention on her glorious body so that, when she climaxed, it would be the most intense climax she had ever had but still, she pinned him to the bed.

Clearly her climax was approaching because her eyes were fluttering and her breathing went from huffing inhales and exhales to wanton moans that interrupted her speech. "Anything, Jace? You'll do anything that I want?"

"Anything;" he insisted, once again trying to move his hand in vain. "Just tell me what you want!"

Just like that, she stopped and leaned down to whisper, "I want you to flip me over and make love to me like you were supposed to before you decided to tease and torture me to the point of nearly succumbing to the dark side."

Finally, Jace could move and he did as she said. Wrapping an arm around her, he rolled her over and laid her against the bed, kissing her as if her lips and her lips alone could keep him alive in the universe. Once she was on her back again, he took her hips in his large hands and began to desperately thrust into her. Satele's hands were pushing against the wall at the head of the bed. No noise uttered from her mouth as her back arched and her legs began to tremble from the force of her massive climax. Jace was immediately behind her. He could feel her concentration break and her hold on the base of his manhood relax and the force of his own orgasm was so powerful that spots exploded in his vision. The world around him became unclear and everything seemed to suddenly become double. Even so, he didn't stop until both of their bodies were no longer wracked with spasms. Gasping for breath, he picked her up and laid down with Satele resting against his chest. "That will teach you;" she sighed, "don't tease a Jedi Master."

Jace chuckled and said, "I don't know. You seemed to enjoy it at least a little bit. The end result was pretty spectacular at least."

"True;" chuckled Satele. "after you finally gave me what I've been looking forward to for months."

They lay close together and warm beneath the thick blanket, reveling in the skin-on-skin contact. "How long are you on leave?" asked Satele as she ran the tips of her fingers along the rippling muscles of his chest.

"A standard week;" he said. "One of the perks of becoming the general of a brigade."

Satele smiled, "I totally forgot about that!"

She stretched upward and kissed his lips. "Congratulations on your promotion, General. You'll serve the Republic well in your new position."

The scarred man smiled. "I sure hope to and plan to. My executive officer Elin Garza is a sharp one. She has some pretty inventive and revolutionary ideas for the Special Forces Division."

"How goes the campaign at Gell Mattar?"

Malcom sighed and shifted a little. "It's getting hard. The damned Imperials are doing anything and everything to stop us no matter who gets hurt or what damage they cause. Kriffing barbaric disgusting animals."

Satele froze momentarily at the pure hate in his voice. "You really hate them, don't you?" she asked quietly, still brushing her fingers along his chest.

She could sense his hesitation but they both knew he couldn't lie to her. "I do;" he growled. "Everything about them - their Sith Masters, their Emperor, their disgusting slave culture and their deceptive politics and diplomacy. Every bit of it is evil and should be destroyed."

Satele bit her lip, choosing her words very carefully. "And the citizens of the Empire and the slaves of the Empire, what about them? Should they die in the firestorm as well."

That brought on another lengthy silence until Jace replied carefully. "They are just mindless slaves under the Imperial government's heel, so accustomed to the lives they have that they don't even realize that they're oppressed."

"That doesn't answer my question;" she murmured quietly as a heavy ache set into her heart.

The man that she loved was become consumed by hate. "Satele;" he said quietly, "I understand that you're a Jedi Master and that such extreme ideas are forbidden to you and, by the force, I love you all the more for it. Your ability to have compassion for anyone is admirable and wonderful. But I need this. This motivates me and drives me. I need that drive and motivation or the decision I'm going to be making will cripple me and neither I nor the Republic can afford that."

Satele wouldn't meet his eyes for some time until, smiling tentatively, he used one large hand to lift her chin and look him in the eyes. "But enough of this talk, Satele. We're away from everything - from Coruscant, from war and from any other heavy issues. All we have is you and me and some high end field rations, cheap champagne and absolutely no clothing. No room for heavy hearts or deep concerns here. Stars above! The bed is already small without them."

That got Satele to smile and kiss him again. She firmly put aside her anxieties and focused on the issue at hand - her love for Jace Malcom and his for her. Smiling into the kiss, she ran her tongue along his lower lip and bit it just slightly. Jace gave a husky chuckled and gave her rear end a squeeze. Satele gasped and pulled away. "Jace! What in the name-"

"Oh come on;" he laughed, pulling her back against him gently. "That's not the first time I've given your rear a squeeze."

"I know;" she muttered, "you just surprised me. It's so... so..."

Jace's smile only grew as Satele blushed and struggled to find the word. When she couldn't seem to articulate, he laughed and kissed her silent before saying, "Honey, we've been together for months now and you can still be as abashed and flustered as a farm girl."

"Oh? And how much experience do you have with farm girls?" demanded Satele, lightly smacking his chest.

A very uncharacteristic blush appeared under the mass of scars and Jace's face and he said, "Um... not... that much?"

Satele laughed and shook her head before kissing him again. "I love you, Jace;" she murmured, "no matter how many farm girls are in your past."

Jace's craggy face was so filled with love that every harsh and hateful word he had uttered was forgotten as he kissed her again and wrapped her slight body in his burly arms. His questing lips grew more and more insistent and she moaned as he kiss her cheek and then along her jaw. "You're going to torture me again, aren't you?" she asked breathlessly.

Jace's deep rumbling chuckle was her only answer as he nipped at her ear. As he kissed and caressed her, Satele felt something beneath the heavy blanket prodding her rear end and smiled. As he continued to kiss her, she began to maneuver herself so that his prodigious manhood was pressed between them. As soon as he was, she began to grind and roll herself over him, dragging a groan from deep in his throat. This time, it was her turn to chuckle mischievously and purr, "Who do you think will last longer before absolutely needing the other - me or you, Jace?"

She rolled her hips again and claimed his lips with another kiss and it quickly became clear that he was going to give first. Jace's large hands began to caress her more urgently and his breathing and his kisses became more and more desperate as she continued to grind against him. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her and wriggled around on the small bed until he was above her again, kissing her all the while. "Finally!" gasped Satele, having nearly reached her limit herself.

Carefully, he position himself and entered her smoothly. Satele gasped and arched her back as he stretched her wonderfully again. "Jace;" she murmured, "take it slow. Just take it slow and let's make this last as long as possible."

Jace smiled and slowly began making love to her. His rhythm was steady but not fast as he continued to go between kissing her body and kissing her lips. Satele returned each kiss and ran a hand through his short hair as he lavished her body, gasping and moaning with each motion. They quickly became lost in one another, wanting nothing more than to be as close and as intertwined as possible. However, even without their realizing it, they movements became faster, more intense and more desperate as they sought out fulfillment in one another. As Jace thrust with greater speed and more force, Satele wrapped her arms around his upper back and neck and held on for the ride, reveling in the bliss of their intercourse. As her orgasm crashed over her, she was vaguely aware of Jace murmuring loving and affectionate words in her ears, making promises to always love her. He called her beautiful and wonderful and as his own completion was reached, he gasped that she would always be hers. The words were sweet and they touched her heart and as they lay there gasping, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Satele loved him. With all of her being, she loved him. Promises of loving him and evening vowing the leave the Jedi Order if needs be in order to stay with him almost flooded from her heart and out her mouth - almost. As she realized what she was about to see, she froze. She was a Jedi Master - a leader and teacher in the Jedi Order. How could she think of such things? Was her love for Jace already causing her to lose sight of herself? The notion terrified her.

Taking a deep breath, she allowed to snuggle into her lover's arms and left the outflow of her heart unsaid. Sometime later, she would have to meditate on their relationship and how it was changing her. But that was sometime later. Right now, she would stay with him and love with him until they both had to return to reality.


	11. Chapter 11: Staying Warm in Hiding

**Mandalore - Ruined City in on the Plains**

It was cold out on the plains and the stone and duracrete did nothing to insulate against the wind. Fire was dangerous but considering the elements, it was necessary. Deep in what was once probably a storeroom or basement of a house, two figures huddles beneath blankets and thick cloaks. Two humans, a male and a female, in their late teens. "I'm sure Master Qui-Gon will be back soon;" said the male, trying to sound confident and reassuring. It clearly wasn't working.

"I'm sure he will;" said the other. "But until then, we do need something to warm us more than these old blankets and cloaks."

Jedi Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi sighed and shrugged off the blanket. "I'll go grab some wood and see if we can't get a fire going. But it's dangerous, Duchess. They may be able to pick up our heat signature."

Duchess Satine Kryze replied through chattering teeth, "We don't have a choice, Obi-wan."

"You're probably right. Keep that blaster handy;" said the Jedi, pointing to the WESTAR-35 blaster pistol beside her.

Satine looked at it with disdain. "I'm a pacifist, remember? I don't believe in fighting."

Obi-wan scowled in irritation. "You just can't make my job just a little easier, can you? I'll be back. Try not to get noticed and killed."

He disappeared up the stairwell and into the house above. Satine could hear him cursing and growling about her stubbornness but she didn't mind. This civil war was taking its toll on her people. Many had died already either during the fighting or because of famine and disease that would have been no problem to address had not the government's money been spent on weapons, ships and armor. The idea made her sick and angry and she kicked the blaster away. After this war ended, she would never again take up a lethal weapon against another being, not even if they were seeking to kill her.

Looking upward, her mind turned to her protector. Obi-wan was kind and courteous and considerate, even if he was easily annoyed by her convictions. She couldn't fault him too much since he was charged with protecting her. Most people in her situation would be willing to keep herself safe, making his mission much easier. But she couldn't do it. Obi-wan's Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had struck out alone to head off a team of bounty hunters and Death Watch Mandalorians. She hoped that it wouldn't take him long to return but, judging by how long it had in the passed months, it would probably be a few days before they met up again.

Suddenly, Obi-wan rushed back down and said, "I found a better place. It's less than a block away. There are beds in the basement and already a store of fuel for the fire. Best of all: there's food and water there."

Satine got up and grabbed both blankets before following him up the stairs. The wind was howling outside and it had begun to snow. Quickly, they hurried to the next house and went down through the storm shelter entrance. Using the force, Obi-wan closed it behind them and sealed it. True to what he had said, there was a goodly store of fire wood down there and starter fluid as well. In the corner were three large canteens and a case of field rations. Satine's eyes began to tear up and she cleared her throat. Clearly this had once been a place where refugees had tried to hide and were dragged or driven away. She tried to be strong and not show her emotion but Obi-wan easily noticed it. "I'm sorry, Duchess;" he murmured, wrapping the blanket more securely around her.

Clearing her throat, she smiled and said, "You know, you can call me Satine, Obi-wan. I wouldn't be offended. I think we are a bit past formalities at the moment."

Clearly despite his attempt to stay serene and impassive, Obi-wan was still unable to suppress a smile. Carefully, he stacked wood for a fire that one could fit in a war helmet and started it. The dancing flames were such a relief that both of their moods became better immediately. Sighing with pleasure as the warmth began to seep into them, they were soon smiling. The box of rations were untouched and they were quickly munching on the food. Obi-wan also found a couple small containers, one of which had stim tea and the other of which was half full of instant caf. Eagerly, he made a cup of caf for himself and a cup of stim tea for Satine and they sipped on them, adding to the warmth that they were getting from the fire.

Despite the caf and stim tea, they soon became sleepy thanks to full bellies and warmth - and that nearly proved to be there end. Obi-wan's Jedi danger sense began to tingle just before he nodded off. Quickly and silently, he stood to his feet. "What is it?" asked Satine, her voice slurred with drowsiness.

" _SHHH!_ " said Obi-wan and point upward. She heard it instantly - there were beings up above.

Heavy boots were tramping on the floor above them and harsh, non-human voices could be heard speaking in a language that was not Galactic Basic. It wasn't Mandalorian either. Obi-wan looked around and saw a box of some kind. It was large enough to hide one of them. Quickly, he went over and opened it, finding several more rough blankets, three bedrolls and three flat pillows as well. Quickly, he removed one of the pillows, one of the rolls and two more of the blankets, hurrying them to the fire side. That done, he emptied the rest and motioned to Satine. "Come on;" he whispered urgently. "get inside and I'll cover you with the extra."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm not the one they're looking for. If I'm lucking, they'll leave me alone. Either way, we cannot let them find you!" he insisted.

Biting her lip, Satine hesitated before clambering in and lying down. Obi-wan carefully covered her with the other bedding and closed the large box before hurrying back to the fire and setting up as if he were about to go to sleep. Just then, the trap door to the room opened and one at a time, three figures dropped into the room. They were large creatures - Shistavanens with cold yellow eyes. They were growling and their claws were bared. The leader made a demand in his own tongue. "I don't speak your language;" he said calmly, calling on the force to keep him from panicking.

The other snarled in very broken basic. "Where is the Duchess? We can smell her!"

"No Duchess here, I'm afraid;" said Obi-wan grimly. "If she was here, she left before I arrived."

One of the creatures snarled and got right up close, its nose twitching and sniffing. "I can smell her on you, Human boy;" he growled.

"I found these lying here. Maybe you're smelling her on this blanket;" he said, unwrapping himself and handing it to him.

One of the other lupine creatures growled something. In the short conversation that followed, Obi-wan gathered that they didn't believe him and got ready to fight. Suddenly, the one that spoke basic said, "We don't have time for games. If we find that you've lied to us, we'll return."

Suddenly, the wolf-man backhanded him so hard that he spun to the floor. With a savage snarl, the Shistavanen kicked him brutally in the ribs. Chuckling to themselves, the three bounty hunters climbed back up into the house above and then out into the storm. Crawling over to the box, he said, "Stay in there for a bit. They may come back and I don't want them to find you or any evidence of you if they do."

His voice was raspy and he was certain that he had a broken rib, if not several. Carefully, wincing and wheezing from the effort, he crawled over and lay on the bedroll. Realizing that he was about to pass out, he took a deep breath and eased himself into a Jedi healing trance.

He woke up much warmer than he had laid down, with his boots, tabbard and tunic off and a pair of blankets over him. Groggily, he craned his neck. Satine was sitting there eating a ration biscuit, gazing distantly into the fire. "Are you alright?" he asked, surprised when his voice croaked.

His throat was very, very dry. Satine grabbed one of the canteens and said, "I am, thanks to you. It may not have been comfortable in that box but you saved me. Thank you, Obi-wan."

Obi-wan sat up gingerly and groaned as the sensation of a million pins and needles stabbing him all over his back, shoulders and legs cascaded down his body. "That's why I'm here, Satine - to protect you."

"Be careful;" she said anxiously, "When I looked at your ribs, they looked like at least a few were broken."

"I should be alright now;" he said, carefully stretching. "I put myself into a Jedi healing trance. I'm as good as new."

Satine didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

Obi-wan carefully lifted his undershirt and displayed his side. All evidence of the attack was gone. Only smooth, pale flesh and some taut muscle was visible now. Satine reached over and brushed her hand over it in wonder. Obi-wan gave a snort, causing her to look at him quizzically. "Sorry;" he said, "just tickled a bit, that's all."

"That's amazing;" murmured Satine, running her hand over it again.

They sat side by side for awhile, wrapped in blankets as the fire crackled. Obi-wan began eating some of the field rations while Satine gazed into the fire, stealing numerous secretive glances at the Jedi Padawan beside her. He was being so good to her and doing everything he could to look after her but wasn't treating her like a burden, despite the fact that she had repeatedly made his mission difficult.

As the night went on, Obi-wan grabbed more blankets and another bedroll for her. On either side of the fire, they lay down to sleep.

Obi-wan woke to the sound of crying. Looking over, he saw Satine, still fast asleep, curled into the fetal position and weeping brokenly. Between sobs, she said in the language of her people, "Mama, Papa, no! Don't hurt my Mama and Papa, please! I'll do anything, just don't take them from me!"

Obi-wan crawled over and gently shook her shoulder. "Satine? Satine, wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

She sat bolt upright, nearly smacking her head against his. Gasping, she broke down again and Obi-wan didn't quite know what to do. Gently and a little awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her and began to shush her quietly. It took several minutes for her to regain control of herself. "I'm sorry;" she said, wiping her face. "You must really think me a child."

"You're the duchess of your people, on the run from renegades and bounty hunters and it's clear that you have lost so much;" said Obi-wan softly, taking her hand and squeezing it as he did. "If you ever had the blessed chance to be a child, it's over now."

They were silent, just holding hands as Satine struggled with her turbulent emotions. "Do you know how they started this war?" she asked quietly. "Armored Mandalorian warriors marched into the palace in Sundari and demanded that my father and mother step down and submit to their authority. When my parents refused, they were both shot. Right there - in front of me and my brother and my sister. I don't know what happened to either of my siblings but I hope they made it out okay. The nobles made me the new duchess while I was first on the run and I've been a target ever since. This war has caused the deaths of roughly half of the population of the people of this system. Moons and worlds that were once beautiful and lush are now pocked with craters. Beautiful towns and cities are now abandoned ruins, like the one we're hiding in right now. That's why I refuse to fight. Do you understand me, Obi-wan?"

For the first time, he truly did. She refused to be the one to hold the weapon that would cause so much death. She refused to command others to do so. Some of the Mandalorian warrior clans were fighting for her, even against her philosophy and knew that they would have to give it up when the war was over and they were willing to. That's what made this young woman so incredible. She could convince entire clans to give up their arms and armor.

Gazing at her with a great new respect, Obi-wan said, "I may not completely agree with you, but yes, Satine, I understand why you are the way that you are. With every bit of my strength and power, I'll see to it that you never have to lift another weapon again."

Satine lifted a hand and ran it along his smooth cheek. "Thank you;" she whispered.

They had unconsciously moved closer together until now, they were nearly nose to nose. Closing her eyes, the duchess closed the distance between them and kissed her Jedi protector on the lips. At first, Obi-wan tensed and his Jedi training and philosophy warred against his natural Human urges and emotions.

But he was still so young and his training was not complete and those natural urges won out.

He returned the kiss tenderly, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her against him. It was a little awkward at first. Obi-wan had no experience with women any more than Satine had experience with men but they managed, finding comfort in one another's arms. Satine began to push gently on Obi-wan's chest as she continued to kiss him until he was lying on his back and she was lying on top of him. Her hands began to work their way up his undershirt, enjoying the feeling of smooth muscle and skin beneath. That jolted Obi-wan out of his bliss. "Wait a minute, Satine, this is a bad idea. I'm a Jedi and you..." but he trailed off as she looked at him pleadingly.

"We've been on the run for six months, Obi-wan;" she said, "and you've been protecting me and keeping me safe the whole time. What's more, you've helped me keep my spirits up and stay positive. You've done so much for me and I-" but she didn't finish the statement. They both knew what she wanted to say and they both knew what he wanted to say in return. But fear prevented them from doing so. They both knew, as surely as they knew how they felt about each other, that there would come a time when they had to say goodbye, maybe forever.

Even so, Obi-wan's misgivings terrified him. Satine chewed her lower lip nervously before grabbing some of the wood and putting it on the fire. Then, she moved her bedroll next to his and gathered the blankets around them. That done, she kicked off her boots and socks and shrugged off her heavy, fur-lined cloak. Then, one item at a time, she removed the tunic and trousers that had once been elegant and fine but were now torn and stained from months of travel. Obi-wan wanted to tell her to stop and think about what they were doing and yet, at the same time, he wanted her to keep going.

But he was still so young and his training was not complete and those natural urges won out.

As she removed her last article and quickly wriggled under the blanket, Obi-wan stared in open mouthed fascination until her glorious, young and supple body was hidden from view. Seeing that she had apparently convinced him, Satine smiled and blushed. "Are you going to join me?" she asked in a quiet voice she probably wanted to sound seductive but ended up sound nervous and shy.

Obi-wan, feeling every bit as nervous and shy as she felt, quickly wriggled out of his own clothes and crawled under the thick blankets with her. Neither of them really knew what to do to begin so Satine leaned in again and kissed his lips. Her body pressed against his and the shiver of delight that went through him transferred to her as well. Again, she lay on top of him and kissed him, loving how his lean muscle felt against her softer body and how his arms felt around her waist. He hands began slowly, almost hesitantly and nervously to explore her body, starting with rubbing up and down her back and shoulders. Then, as if he was building up his courage, one hand brushed downward haltingly until it rested on her rear end. Satine pulled away and giggled. "Naughty Jedi;" she said, sounding quite seductive now that she was in the moment and her arousal was kicking in.

Obi-wan smiled and gave a tentative squeeze. Satine gasped and wriggled. "Hey! If you're going to do that, do it like you mean it!"

He gave another squeeze, a little more firmly this time and Satine gasped, wriggling again. "That's more like it. OH!" and she came up slightly and looked down between them.

"Wow!" she murmured at the sight of Obi-wan's manhood growing harder and harder between them. "I've received all the education that our people have to offer on this but to see it in person it quite different."

She rolled to the side and reached down, gently taking hold of it. "It's so warm and stiff;" she said, "what am I supposed to do with it?"

Obi-wan shook his head shakily. "I have no idea. I'm a Jedi, remember? I have no experience with the intricacies of this whole thing."

Satine nodded and began to rub his length experimentally. Pleasure zinged through him as she did and the duchess chuckled, "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes;" he said, "but how do I make you feel good?"

Satine smiled. "I'll show you in a moment. First, just enjoy."

Obi-wan certainly did enjoy. Each time Satine touched him just the right way, he'd gasp or groan and she would do it several more times before going back to searching for more sensitive areas. For several long minutes she did this and Obi-wan was sure he was going to lose it. "Satine, wait!"

"Okay;" she said, "I guess it's your turn to make me feel good, Obi."

He went up onto one elbow and she took his free hand, guiding it down to he opened legs beneath the blanket. "Now, be gentle okay?" she whispered, clearly still a little nervous. "It's very sensitive down there."

Fascinated, Obi-wan felt the very wet and slightly swollen lips of her womanhood. Carefully, he explored with his index finger and felt a nub that seemed to be growing more and more firm beneath his searching fingers. Gently, he pressed on it slightly and Satine bucked. "AH!" she said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes;" she said, "do that again and rub the area just a little. It feels very good."

Carefully, Obi-wan did as she said and the result was more than he expected. Satine's back began to arch and she began to gasp and moan. One of her hands was tightly gripping the blanket while the other was holding onto his arm. As he continued, she also gasped out, "My breasts are also quite sensitive, you know."

Obi-wan gulped and asked, "Yes but I'm out of hands - and how do you know that it feels good when someone touches your breasts? I thought you said you weren't experienced at this?"

Satine blushed and looked away. "I mean, I've never done this with another person but I have... um..." and she struggled to articulate before giving up and saying, "It doesn't matter. If you can't use your hands, use your mouth."

She moved so that her small, pert breasts were close to his face but Obi-wan said, "Wait, what is it that you want me to do exactly?"

"I don't know;" she said in exasperation, "lick or suck them. Bite them, just not too hard obviously, or kiss them. Blast it, do something, Obi-wan!"

Hesitantly, he leaned down and gave an experimental lick. Satine gasped and said, "OH! I like that very much."

Encouraged, Obi-wan continued with his hand beneath the blanket and also licked and suckled Satine's breasts. The duchess moaned and her back arched and she began to thrash with her legs and arms. Clearly, despite his lack of experience, he was doing alright by her. Mustering his courage, he bit down lightly on one of her hardened tips, hoping that he wasn't hurting her. On the contrary, he back arched again and she moaned. "Obi! Oh my stars! I need you now!"

The young Jedi frowned. "What do you mean? I'm right here."

"No, I need YOU. I need this!" and she stroked his still very hard arousal.

That hit him suddenly and he swallowed hard. Careful, he roll between her legs and lined himself up. The full realization of what they were about to do hit him and he bulked. "Satine, are you sure? I mean, we don't have protection of any kind or-"

" _Yes!_ " she said in exasperation again. "And I'm on contraceptives. We're fine! Please don't scare off now!"

She yanked him down into a kiss again and reached between them to take his length and place the very end against her opening. She tried to wriggle so that he entered but it wasn't working. Fortunately, the kiss and her pleas had convinced him and he slowly pressed into her receptive body. Satine whimpered a little and bit her lower lip. "Are you alright?" said Obi-wan breathlessly, trying to think clearly through the heady waves of pleasure that zinged through his body.

"Yes;" she gasped, "it just hurts a little. I always thought that this was supposed to feel good."

"Should I stop?"

"No;" gasped Satine. "No! My friends always told me that it always hurts at first, especially on the first time. It just takes a moment for me to get used to it."

Finally, he was all the way in and Satine frowned, "That wasn't anywhere near as bad as I thought it would be."

She noticed her Jedi protector's facial expression and giggled. "You're clearly enjoying this, too. I'm glad. Let me just get used to you and then we can really begin."

Obi-wan was so nervous that he was trembling. Like her, he knew the biological facts about sex and reproduction but how exactly to do it well, he wasn't sure about. It wasn't exactly a class taught by any of the masters at the Jedi Temple. Seeing his nerves, Satine pulled him down and kissed him again. As their lips battled for supremacy, the young Jedi's nerves faded away, replaced by unfettered desire. His young mind wholly followed his young body. When he slightly opened his mouth to take a breath, he was surprised when Satine shoved her tongue into his mouth. Pulling away, she said, "Okay, start moving slowly. Just go in and out."

Obi-wan moved to a slightly better position and pulled away slowly before pushing back it. They both shuddered and he murmured, "Damn! That's amazing!"

Satine nodded and held onto his arms as he did it again. "Kiss me, Obi;" she said and she didn't have to tell him twice. He leaned down and kissed as he continue his slow and rhythmic movements. He could tell that he wasn't going to last long. Experimentally, he called on the force and tried to use it to increase his staying power. Amazingly, it worked. "Faster;" gasped Satine. "And harder, too."

Shifting to an even better position, Obi-wan obeyed. Realizing that he was in a position where he could reach them, he bent down and began to lick and suck her breasts again. "OH my STARS!" gasped Satine. "Yes, that's perfect. Keep doing that!"

Encouraged, Obi-wan continued and as he did, it quickly became less awkward and his motions became less jerky. Suddenly, the duchess said, "Wait! I want to roll over."

Obi-wan nodded and began to extricated himself when she suddenly locked her legs around his narrow waist. "No, don't! Just lift me up and line down on your back."

Very carefully, the Padawan did as he was told until he was looking up and the golden haired beauty above him. "You're beautiful, Satine;" he said and he meant it whole- heartedly. The young duchess blushed and began to move her hips experimentally. It quickly became clear that, no matter how she moved, Obi-wan was going to enjoy it. However, it took a minute for her to move in a way that caused her to gasp. Biting her lip, she frantically began to repeat the movement, letting out tiny moans of pleasure. One hand was stretched out to help with her balance while the other rested on Obi-wan's chest.

Despite his use of the force, the young Jedi realized that, in this position with the erotic view above him and the erotic noises that his partner was making, he was not going to last much longer. Fortunately, neither did Satine. Her moans became more and more desperate and she began to move faster and harder. Obi-wan groaned and said, "Satine, I won't last much longer! I'm going to-"

Suddenly, she covered her mouth and gave a long, gasping series of moans into her hand. Even so, she didn't stop moving until she felt him beginning to spasm either.

Obi-wan had never felt anything like it. The buildup, the release and the euphoric haze that followed were so utterly alien to him that he wasn't exactly sure how to handle it. So he just lay there, looking up at the ceiling above them as Satine collapsed beside him. She curled up next to him and pulled the blankets over them both. "Wow..." murmured the young Jedi. "I can imagine why the Jedi don't want us doing that. We'd never stop and would never get anything done."

Satine giggled and replied, "I don't know about that. The rest of the galaxy who is allowed to fall in love and have sex seems to be fairly productive. But that was pretty amazing. My friends always said that it was hard for women to climax but that didn't seem so difficult."

Obi-wan nodded lazily as he pulled her against him. They basked in afterglow for awhile, enjoying warmth and silence. In a sleepy voice, the duchess asked, "Is it bad that I'm hoping your master doesn't return for a little longer. I'd love to be able to enjoy alone time with you for a little longer."

Obi-wan was silent before beginning to chuckle. Satine looked at it quizzically. "What are you laughing at?"

"I find it amusing that we're here, hiding and pursued by criminals and bounty hunters and you hope that our best and most powerful protector will take longer to find us so that we can have sex again. I just think it's funny, that's all."

Satine swatted his chest. "I thought I was being sweet and you're laughing at me!"

"Hey now;" laughed Obi-wan as she tried to swat him again. "I'm not disagreeing with you necessarily either. I was just under the impression that you were more sensible than I am."

Satine's mouth dropped open in shock before she said, "Why you little..." and began trying to smack him but Obi-wan rolled over and pinned her, chuckling as she struggled. Even though she was trying to act angry, the duchess was laughing. "Let me up, you fiend! All I want to do is spend more time alone with you but you-"

He silenced her by firmly pressing his lips to hers. At first she froze, surprised by it but then she sighed and kissed him back. They snuggled back down continued to kiss one another, reveling in the quiet and the close contact. They even dozed for several hours before the dying fire and their hunger roused them. After making sure that Satine was securely wrapped in blankets, Obi-wan put his robe on and coaxed the fire back to life. That done, he pulled out more field rations and they began to eat. Again, he made instant caf for them and they sat in happy and companionable silence. After they had eaten enough to sustain them, they cuddled back on the bed rolls, kissing and caressing one another tenderly. It was clear what they both wanted to do but it quickly became clear that transitioning from cuddling and caressing to sex was not as easy as it had been before.

Satine was laying half-on and half-off Obi-wan's chest and decided that she was in a better position to instigate. Reaching down, she felt that his manhood was already begin to grow hard. Gently, she began to rub and stroke him, drawing out a groan from his lips. Pulling away, she murmured, "Does that feel good, Obi?"

He nodded a little jerkily which caused her to giggle. "Good. I want you to be as big and as hard as you can get."

Obi-wan's only response was a gasp and a strangled groan. Eventually, he managed to say, "But I need to make sure you're ready too, Satine. It wouldn't be fair if I finished well before you even got going."

Satine giggled as he gently rolled her over. "So how will you get me going then, Obi?"

"The same way I did before;" he chuckled, "it seemed to work alright."

"It does but there is another way to really, REALLY turn me on. It takes quite a bit longer but will be well worth it in the end. Do you want to hear it?"

The young Jedi nodded eagerly and leaned down to listen. Satine whispered eagerly in his ear and the Obi-wan's eyes widened before he straightened with a grin. "Sounds like fun to me. Lie still, duchess."

Just the idea of what he was going to do was already getting Satine excited. Eagerly, she lay still as Obi-wan lay beside her and began to kiss her again. After a few heated kisses to her fine, full lips, he smoothly moved back to her ears and kissed them. From there, he kissed down her neck, right along where he could feel her pulsing vein. Satine's breathing hitched and she murmured, "I really like that."

Eagerly, but not too quickly, he continued down her neck, beneath her chin and to her collar bones. As he went, Satine continued to gasp and purr and whimper. As he went from her collar bones, down her upper chest towards her pert breasts, one of his hands slipped down her stomach towards her already warm, wet and slightly swollen womanhood. When his fingers brushed the folds of slick flesh, she bucked and gasped, "By the stars!"

Obi-wan chuckled at her reaction and sucked on one already tight, hard nipple, causing her to gasp and buck again. He spent quite some time on her breasts as he caressed the sensitive nub. Each touch caused her to shiver or buck and moan wantonly. Sometimes, after a particularly intense sensation, she would start to moan and gasp in Mando'a. At one point, he leaned back just to look at her as she continued to writhe under him. She was so beautiful, especially when she was gasping and exclaiming in pleasure and her bare breasts were heaving and a light coating of perspiration was beginning to glow on her skin.

Continuing, he went down her smooth, flat belly, kissing and licking and generally using his lips and mouth to explore her shapely body. He had to completely change position as he began to kiss across her hip bones the tops of her thighs. He began to kiss inward towards where his fingers were still caressing her clit and Satine gasped, "Wait, what are you doing, Obi-wan?"

Looking up with mild confusion, he said, "I'm doing what you said. I'm kissing every inch of your body like you wanted me too."

"Yes but I didn't mean _there_!" she said, suddenly embarrassed.

Seeing her blush and unwillingness to meet his eyes, Obi-wan grinned and said, "But why not?"

Without even waiting for her response, he replaced his fingers with his mouth and slid his fingers into her hot, hungry need. She gasped and sounded like she was going to start telling him to stop until his fingers found a firm, spongy bump inside her womanhood and a spasm wracked her body. Realizing by the moan she uttered and the way her eyes were beginning to flutter and roll back that he had hit a very sensitive spot, he set to it with a will, massaging her inside and using his mouth the do the same outside of her. It was only minutes before she began to gasp, "Wait, Obi-wan! Wait! I want to climax when you do and with you inside of me!"

Realizing that she was probably pretty close if she was telling him to stop, Obi-wan pulled away and crawled up her body and between her legs. Carefully, he slid into her hungry body. Satine smiled and reveled in the closeness again. "Kiss my;" she said.

Obi-wan bent down but then remembered what he had been doing, "Wait, Satine, my mouth - I've been..."

"I don't care, Obi;" she said before pulling him into a kiss.

As they were joined at the lips, Obi-wan began to moved, retracting and thrusting with his hips and once again calling on the force to extend his staying power. Satine moaned into the kiss and suddenly released his lips, gasping and arching her back. Her eyes closed and she began to buck with each of his thrusts. Leaning down, Obi-wan began to kiss her body again. She didn't moan or gasp very much for the first minute when she suddenly gasped and began to moan frantically. "Obi-wan! Oh my stars!"

Encouraged, he increased his speed and the force with which he moved. Satine's breathing became even more irregular and her moans and exclamations became even louder. Her arms were thrashing as if she was trying to grab onto something that would anchor her to reality. Her womanhood was so tight around Obi-wan that even with the force, he knew that he would not be able to resist cumming.

Just as he was about to crash over the edge of pleasurable, blissful oblivion, Satine's back arched and her body began to spasm so violently that only the fact that her legs were locked around Obi-wan's waist kept her from shaking him off. Once again, she squeezed around him and he came with a gasp of pleasure.

They lay together again, side by side next to the fire and trying to learn how to breathe normally again. Every time Satine exhaled, it was a quiet mewing sound. As Obi-wan held her close, he could feel the after shocks causing her body to twitch and spasm. Obi-wan himself was lying there with a ridiculous and happy grin on his face.

When Satine had recovered enough to speak, she said, "We won't be able to do that again for awhile, Obi. I can already tell that I'm going to be sore. By the stars! That was incredible."

"Yes, it was;" said Obi-wan.

"No, you don't understand;" said Satine, "you made me climax twice - and the second was even better than the first. How did you do that?"

Obi-wan shrugged. "Maybe it was everything I did before we actually got started;" he suggested.

"Probably. You certainly seem to know exactly what you're doing - especially for a man who had never done this before."

Obi-wan smiled and relaxed back against the bed roll.

They both slept for several hours and when they woke, the fire had died. Quickly, they both dressed and started the fire again, drinking more instant caf or stimtea and eating more field rations. As they did, Obi-wan said, "We should move on. Master Qui-Gon will find us but if we sit still for too long, it's more likely that more bounty hunters or the Death Watch will."

Satine agreed. "Is there any way we can take extra bedrolls and blankets with us. It would be useful in the future."

Obi-wan looked around for some way to do so and found some cord. Quickly, he used the cord and two of the blankets to fashion ruff packs for them, putting sleeping bags, blankets, the canteens and the rest of the field rations in them both. When all was set, they looked around their temporary shelter. It looked far more comforting now that they were about to leave than it had when they had arrived. Wrapping themselves in their cloaks and hoisting their packs, they climbed the stairs out into the cold. The wind was howling but at least the snow wasn't falling yet.

Quickly, they hurried through the abandoned structures, heading towards the edge of the town. Suddenly, in a rustle of clothing, a hooded and cloaked figure leaped from a rooftop. With a _snap-hiss_ , Obi-wan's blue bladed lightsaber came to life but when the figure pulled back his hood, they were relieved to recognize the face of Master Qui-gon Jinn. "I'm glad to see that you're both okay and found supplies;" he said with a small smile. "But come alone. The Death Watch is going to be sending scout teams through here. I saw them coming this way and we only have an hour to leave."

"Yes, Master;" said Obi-wan as he clipped his weapon to his belt.

As they began to hurry through the wilderness, Master Qui-gon noticed that Satine was limping slightly. "Are you alright, Duchess?" he asked.

"Yes;" she said, hoping that the blush in her cheeks would be explained away by the cold. "Sleeping on the ground has made me a little stiff, Master Jedi. Hopefully we'll find a place with beds fairly soon."

Qui-gon chuckled. "Indeed, but I wouldn't count on it."


	12. Chapter 12: Love on the Run

**Antar IV - Safe House of the Antarian Rangers**

The door slid shut behind them and Drogan Sarjade and Amara Karddine breathed easily for the first time in weeks. It was gone. The Jedi Order was gone. They had barely escaped the Temple with their lives. At first, they had fought to defend it against the army of Clones but when they understood that a Jedi, or more accurately a Dark Jedi traitor, was leading them, they realized that it was over. Cin Dralig had found them fighting off clones in one of the auxiliary hangers. "You both need to go;" he said firmly when the last Clone in the area had been cut down. "If the Jedi Order is to survive, you need to go now."

"Cin, you know I can't leave;" said Drogan, shocked at the thought. "I swore to defend the temple."

"You swore to defend the Jedi Order;" the Battlemaster countered, his voice stern, almost harsh. "This building, old and beautiful as it is, is nothing more than stone - crude matter. It's meaning is being destroyed but that meaning is transferred to those of us who survive. Now go. I must insure that as many of the younglings as possible survive. Maybe I'll even be able to kill this turncoat, whoever he is."

Drogan slowly took the mask from his face and dropped it. "May the force be with you, Cin;" he said before grabbing Amara's hand and running towards a shuttle, her starfighter astromech droid following along behind.

Amara had flown them out here first, saying in a clipped, strained voice that she had friends who would hide them. While most of the Antarian Rangers had been wiped out by the Separatists during an attack early on in the war, they had managed to refill their ranks if only a little. In one of the smaller major cities, the Rangers had set them up in a safe house.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, they were holding each other. Amara's body was shaking with silent weeping and Drogan, stoic as he usually was, had tears streaming down his face as well. Their home was gone and the only family they had ever known was destroyed. For all they knew, they were the only surviving Jedi. During their week of travel, they had learned that all across the Grand Army of the Republic, Clones had turned on their Jedi Generals. The last report they had heard was that the extermination effort was well over ninety-four percent successful and growing. They were alone.

After holding one another and allowing their tears to flow freely, they separated and wiped their cheeks. "We should eat something;" said Drogan, ever the practical one. "We need to keep up our strength. Then we should rest. Your droid should plug in to the computer and see what kind of news we can get."

Amara nodded and cleared her throat. In a voice that was a good deal huskier than her naturally husky voice, she said, "Sounds good. I'll go see what facilities this place has too. Who knows. Maybe we'll be able to stay here awhile. The rangers said we could at least."

"Maybe;" murmured Drogan as he went into the small but well stocked kitchen area. "We'll have to see, Mar."

Amara watched as he began to gather ingredients for a simple meal. She had learned early in their secret relationship that he was a more than decent cook. Despite their circumstances, she felt a smile tug at her lips and she stepped behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest from behind and murmuring, "I love you, Drogan."

The former Guardsman covered her arms with his and murmured back, "I love you too. I'm- I'm sorry."

Amara frowned and turned him around to look in his eyes. "What are you sorry for, Dro?"

"I don't know;" he said, taking her hands and rubbing the backs of them with his thumbs. "I feel responsible, I guess. I feel like somehow, the loss of the temple-"

A slender finger pressed against his lips, stopping him. Amara's face was stern, framed in the gorgeous golden-red hair that Drogan loved so much. "Don't do that to yourself, Drogan;" she said, her voice trembling and rough. "you are an incredible warrior and your skill with a lightsaber is both breathtaking and potentially terrifying. But even you, will all your skill, couldn't defeat a legion of Clones any more than you could have seen any of this coming. This was planned out a long time ago. Someone somewhere put this plan in motion way back during that little spat on Naboo when Obi-wan Kenobi found out that the Sith still existed. Hell, it could have started even before that. I don't know. My point is, this is bigger than you. You're an incredible Jedi and a wonderful man, Drogan but you are only one Jedi and one man."

His piercing emerald eyes gazed down into hers and he smiled ever so slightly. "No, we're two Jedi."

"Yes;" she said, cupping his cheek in one hand. "We are. Now I'm going to go check on our sleeping arrangements and what the facilities look like. You finish dinner. Arthree, how are things looking?"

The droid whistled morosely and already had a holonet news feed going. It was just more of the same - Jedi dead, Separatists defeated, the new Empire had risen and the Supreme Chancellor had made himself the Emperor. Drogan only listened with half an ear as he put together a meal. It was simple fair - stew with bread and some sliced fruit. Even so, it sure gave off a pleasant smell. Amara came back into the kitchen and said, "Mmm. That smells great. The facilities are plain but functional. It's a real shower with some basic cleansers and the like. We should probably think about buying new clothes. I can get away with my flight suit but you're still pretty obviously a Jedi."

Drogan nodded as he began setting the food on the table. The food was tasty and filling and it brought its own comfort to them. They ate in silence and the sun set outside. It began to get cold. "I'll clean up. Why don't you raise the temperature and wash off before we head to bed;" suggested Drogan quietly as he began to gather dishes.

A hint of his lover's old sense of humor came back and that wonderful Corellian smirk came back. "I knew that I'd be able to domesticate you eventually, Honey;" she purred and patted his shoulder as she walked past him. She gave a cry of shock as a hand swatted her backside as she passed. Turning, she attempted, and failed, to glare at him. "Behave yourself."

One of Drogan's rare, mischievous smiles appeared. "You'll have to make me."

A gleam appeared in Amara's gray eyes. "Later;" she said, a promise that caused Drogan to shiver in anticipation.

Clean up was pretty quick since it was only the two of them. When he had finished and placed the dishes in a drying rack, Drogan was pleased to find a cabinet with a modest amount of spirits in it. At first he hesitated, wondering if drinking during a time like this was a good idea, but then he grabbed a bottle, opened it and took a drink. The liquor was sweet like fruit so he took a second one before heading over to Amara's droid. The Arthree unit was whistling and beeping to itself by the computer terminal. "Anything we need to know about at the moment, Scarlet?"

The little droid whistled morosely. It was a negative but the droid was aware enough to realize the seriousness and tragedy of the situation. Drogan smiled and patted the gray and red dome. "Well keep an eye out and let us know if you pick up anything we should know about."

Straightening, he headed down one of the halls. He could hear the shower and Amara humming quietly to herself. At first, he was about to go into the refresher but then decided that he would go into one of the bedrooms. There were three of them altogether and they were all pretty much the same - basic beds with basic mattresses and basic storage units for clothes and the like. In fact, only one of them had any difference and it was that the bed was a little larger and there was a larger closet with some basic looking civillian clothes inside of it.

Drogan was taller than average and broad in the shoulders and chest but he was sure something would fit well enough. They did smell old and a tad musty though. With a sigh, he sat down on the bed and began to remove his tall boots. They were beginning to hurt his feet and he knew that he was about to be hit by a very unpleasant smell. It felt amazing when his feet were finally bare again and he wiggled his toes with a sigh of relief. The next to go was the thick and embroidered Jedi tabbard and tunic he was wearing. They were both more ornate than the average for a Jedi since he had been a temple guard. When he removed his shirt, a low whistle came from behind him. Turning, he saw Amara standing there and eyeing him provocatively. "I don't get to see that often enough;" she said.

Amara was wrapped in a thick, fluffy towel with another wrapped around her head. Drogan smiled and said, "You'll get to see more after I shower. I'm pretty sure I smell terrible."

Amara walked to him and kissed him tenderly before leaning back and wrinkling her nose. "I'm pretty sure you're right."

Drogan kissed her again before heading towards the refresher. The air was still damp with steam as he finished disrobing and stepped into the shower. When he activated it, the water was nice and warm and the Jedi Master sighed with joy and relief as it cascaded over him. Grabbing the cleanser and a soft cloth, he squeezed out some of the fragrant gel and began to clean off. There was something so refreshing and soothing about it that even after he rinsed off, he simply stood beneath the spray. He stretched his taut, tired muscles before stepping back out of the shower. Amara was there in the doorway, her arms crossed as she watched him.

Drogan had long ago gotten used to her mild voyeurism. On any number of their occasional trysts when he would go to bathe or to change his clothing, he would often find her watching him with a salacious smirk on her face and a veracious gleam in her eyes. This time was no exception. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he said dryly, not even bothering to cover up as he headed to the sink and grabbed a bottle of oral cleanser.

"Very much, thank you;" she replied, her naturally husky voice even more so by clear and obvious arousal. "All those ceremonial robes really hide how great a shape you're in. It's a shame, really."

Drogan finished swishing the oral cleanser and spat it into the sink before chuckling. "Yes. I can't imagine why the Jedi didn't allow us to strut around the temple in nothing but our athletic shorts. Clearly there is no reason for that."

He reached for a towel, only for it to scoot out of the way as if of it's own volition. Frowning, Drogan glanced at Amara who was smirking mischievously. Shaking his head, he reached for it again, only for it to, once again, scoot out of reach. "You are nothing but trouble, do you know that?" he said, turning to face her.

Amara lifted her hands in a shrug and said, "Would you have me any other- HEY!" the towel wrapped around her torso suddenly flew off of her to Drogan's hand.

With a highly amused smile, he said, "Thank you, my Dear."

"Give it back!" she demanded, rushing him. Drogan caught her in his arms and kissed her soundly, completely taking her by surprise before separating and saying, "What, you want a show but won't let me have one? That's hardly fair, Mar."

His lover smiled and stepped back. "If you wanted a show, you could have just asked. Come on. I'm tired and am going to want to get some sleep tonight."

Lifting one eyebrow, Drogan stretched again as he followed her back towards the bedroom. "Then perhaps we should go straight to bed."

"And perhaps you should just shut up and start kissing me again. How about that?" said Amara before grabbing him and yanking him against her.

His hard, muscular body felt heavenly against her softer, lean body. Amara had all the right curves in all the right places. She was in terrific shape herself and Drogan couldn't get enough of running his large scarred and callused hands over her voluptuousness. She moaned into his kiss and ran one hand through his short brown hair. As his brushed and caressed her sides and her back and her sides and her rear, Amara's kissing became more and more desperate. Pulling away, she said, "Oh my stars! We never get to do this often enough."

Drogan rumbled in agreement as his lips began an exploration of her smooth, supple skin. "Hmmm..." she purred in response. "I love when you do this."

Gently, Drogan picked her up and laid her on the bed. Amara hoped that he would just take her and make love to her but that wasn't Drogan's way. While he was direct, quick and decisive in battle, he was the exact opposite in bed. This time, however, Amara wasn't willing to wait. Reaching between them, she took hold of him and began to caress his manhood. A low rumble went through his body and his lips drew a line of fire between her collar bones. "Dro;" she murmured, "Dro, please don't make me wait. I usually love how you get me all riled up and ready but this time-" and a sob escaped her lips. Drogan looked at her and he saw in her eyes the need for him to fill her body, mind and spirit and take them all off their recent, terrible loss.

Drogan kissed her and joined with her. He didn't just enter her body but also her mind. His consciousness wrapped around hers and she could sense his pain and brokenness even as vividly as her own. Wherever she saw the cracks in his emotions, she filled it, even as he did the same to her and for a moment, it was as though they were one luminous being. It eased the pain a little.

Drogan was moving at a steady pace, using the force to minimize his own sensation receptors. All of his focus was the comfort and pleasure of the love of his life. Amara could sense this and allowed it in the beginning. She new that it was partly how Drogan coped with the loss. He defended, protected and took care of others. It's how he had handled the loss of his master during the beginning of the Clone Wars and how he handled the loss of his partner in the Temple Guardians during the bombing of the Temple. But Amara wanted to make sure that he was really okay or, at the very least, going to be okay eventually.

As she began to feel her own climax approaching, Amara gently began to urge him to end the suppression of his sensations. Immediately, he increased his speed and the force with which he thrust into her. Knowing that even just the power of her voice was enough to excite him, Amara purred into his ear, "How are you so good at this, Drogan? It's like you know every one of my pleasure points."

"I do;" he rumbled and then lifted her up, rising on his knees and kissing her. With her legs wrapped around his hips, Drogan halted his movements to demonstrate how well he knew her. He ran one hand through her hair, gently tugging it which she loved. He kissed all over her neck, sucking on the side of it hard enough to leave red marks. Amara, miffed that he wasn't moving anymore, used her legs to keep him moving in and out of her. While she did, he touched each and every pleasure point on her body. Her breasts were very sensitive, especially the rosy tips of them. He zeroed in on them and Amara gasped and moaned as his teeth gently closed and tugged on one of them. Her movements were becoming disjointed as the perspiration made gripping him even with her strong legs quite difficult. Drogan laid her back down and continued to lavish her, slowly moving into her again. All the while, their minds were still connected and the pleasure and affection was reverberating back and forth through their minds and their emotions. It quickly became overwhelming and Amara threw her head back and climaxed. Drogan joined her as the pleasure reverberated through their joined minds.

The cool air caused them to shiver and their skin to bump. Quickly, they pulled blankets over their cooling bodies and pressed together. As they began to regain their breath, tears sprang into their eyes again. "They're gone;" murmured Drogan. "all gone. What can we do now, Amara?"

"I don't know;" she whispered. "I don't have a clue. But right now, we need to sleep and recover our strength. We'll go from there."

Even so, she was weeping silently as well. Wrapped in one another's arms and love, they drifted off to sleep.

Events around the galaxy didn't stop because they had slept. Things were only getting worse as those Jedi who had initially escaped were continuing to be hunted and killed. The list of remaining Jedi was getting smaller and smaller.

Drogan woke the next morning and kissed his lover on the cheek before rolling or of bed heading into the kitchen. "Scarlet, what's on the holonet news today?"

The Arthree unit whistled and activated the terminal. As Drogan began putting a breakfast together, he listened and felt his throat tightening again. Three more Jedi were killed by hunting clones. What's more, the clones were imposing marshal law on thousands of worlds in their hunt. The new Emperor was giving a speech on Coruscant and behind him, the tall, imposing figure that had come to be known as Darth Vader was with him.

Resting his hands on the counter and leaning on them, he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Their old lives were over and there was nothing they could do about it. Straightening, he cooked breakfast and put caf on to brew. After contemplating waking Amara, he decided that he would serve her in bed instead. Smiling at the idea and knowing that it would make her smile, he filled a couple cups with caf and headed back to the bedroom with two plates and two mugs. Carefully, he set a plate on each bedside sable before leaning down and kissing her. "Wake up, Mar. I have breakfast for you."

One of her gray eyes popped open and she glared balefully at him. "Not ready to get up yet;" she muttered.

He stifled a chuckle and said, "I brought breakfast and caf to you. It's on your bedside table."

Both of her eyes opened and she rolled over to look as if she didn't entirely believe him. Turning back around and looking at him through her mess of gold and red curls, she said, "I don't know what looks tastier, the breakfast or you."

"Probably me;" chuckled Drogan as he grabbed his own plate, "but I won't fill you up as much."

"You filled me plenty last night;" she quipped back as she sat up and grabbed her own plate.

They ate in silence before stacking the plates on one of the bedside tables. "I think I'm going to walk around naked all day long;" said Amara as she stretched.

Drogan's brilliant emerald eyes began to sparkle. "If you do that, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."

Amara chuckled, "I can live with that."

They sat quietly and in companionable silence for several minutes as they tried to broach the subject they didn't want to talk about. Finally, Drogan said, "The Jedi Order is gone."

"Yes it is;" murmured Amara.

"That part of our lives is over. We need to put some thought and meditation into what we're going to do next."

Amara nodded. Neither of them really had any idea since they had never expected the Jedi Order to be destroyed in their lifetime. There was no contingency plan for this. Clearing her throat, she said, "We'll take a couple days but we shouldn't stay still too long. After that, we'll leave and start a new life."

Drogan nodded. It was such a surreal situation that he wasn't quite sure how to respond. "The only thing I know with absolute certainty;" continued Amara, "is that I want the rest of my life to have you in it. Drogan;" and she took his hands and gazed into his eyes, "will you marry me?"

Drogan's emerald eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Marriage had never even been one of his considerations. It was so condemned by the Jedi that he had never thought it even a possibility. Freeing his hands, he took her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. Amara squeaked slightly and then laughed when he finally let her go. "Is that a yes or just a really energetic no?"

"Of course it's a yes;" said Drogan as he pulled her against him and held her tightly.

Amara closed her eyes and reached out with her mind, touching his again and his minds surrounded and permeated and penetrated hers again as it had during their lovemaking the night before. Once again, their minds were one and they could sense, see and feel everything that the other could. They were one luminous being. This time, when they pulled away, both Amara and Drogan were amazed to find that their minds were still linked. They could still sense one another's thoughts and emotions as if they were intentionally connected. "Wow..." murmured Amara.

"I've read about this kind of force bond;" said Drogan. "They're extremely rare. Off-hand, I can think of perhaps two or three examples over the past four thousand years or so. Most commonly, force bonds are between padawans and masters but they aren't like this."

Amara nodded slowly before standing and gathering the dishes. "Well let's go start looking into what our next move should be. Thank you for making breakfast."

She kissed him as she passed by and headed into the kitchen, still naked as the day she was born. Drogan chuckled and looked in the closet. He managed to find a pair of black pants and a simple white shirt.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. They kept the holonet news on to track events while they moved around the apartment and made plans. They were simple plans - keeping the apartment stocked, getting new clothes, selling the shuttle for additional funds, contacting the local rangers and so on. True to her word, Amara was completely naked and it became difficult for Drogan to resist going up to her and touching her. At one point, while she was doing dishes at the sink and while he was just staring at her naked body, Amara half turned and said, "I'm not an exhibit, Drogan. You can both look and touch, if you want."

Smiling, he walked up behind her, reached up in front of her and began to massage her ample, shapely breasts, teasing the rosy nipples to hardness. "Mmmm... that's more like it. All those heated glances were beginning to make me restless."

Drogan chuckled and leaned down to kiss her neck and shoulder. When he went to move his hands from her breasts, she used her own to move them back. "Don't stop. I like when you do that;" she purred. "Why don't you get rid of those pants and we can really get this going?"

Before he could move to, his pants suddenly dropped, along with his generic undershorts. His hard and hot manhood was already hard and ready. Amara bent over the sink and said, "Come on, Dro. Give it to me."

Drogan lined himself up with her already dripping womanhood and pressed into her slowly. Amara's back arched and she moaned with pleasure. Carefully, she straightened just a little and said, "Now give me your hands back. I liked them where they were before."

His hands went back to her breasts and he began to thrust into her. "Stars, yes! Kriff me, Dro!"

With their minds joined, Drogan could tell what she really wanted right now. She wanted him to pound into her as fast and hard as he could while his hands groped and caressed her naked body, so that's exactly what he did. One hand continued to squeeze and mold her breasts, pinching and teasing the already hard nipple while the other began to rub all over her body, squeezing her rear end, ticking her firm stomach and sides and finally coming to the apex of her firm and molded thighs. It was the work of just a moment to find the nub and begin to caress it. "GAH! Drogan!" she gasped.

To his surprise, she smacked his hand out of the way and began doing it herself. Using his free hand, he grabbed her hips and continued to slam into her body. With each thrust, it felt as though her womanhood was sucking his manhood into her. "Wait;" she gasped. "I want to turn around. Let me turn around."

Drogan pulled free and she spun around, kissing him veraciously. She jumped onto the counter and spread her legs again. "More;" she moaned.

Again, he was in her and she leaned back. Again, Drogan sensed that she wanted him to have his way with her - to caress and touch and enjoy her. Clearly, she was enjoying herself as well. Her legs wrapped around his body and she used them to pull him into her. The climax that followed caused them both to see stars.

Throughout the rest of the day, they frequently broke off from whatever they were doing. Drogan was sitting at the console the next time when Amara spun the seat he was sitting in around and was about to straddle his hips before growling, "Take those off! Why did you bother putting them back on in the first place?"

The time after that, he was gathering food to put dinner together when Amara wrapped her arms around him and one of her hands grasped his manhood while purring, "Just pretend I'm not here;" as if her stroking would allow him to ignore her.

The next time after that, Drogan initiated. Amara was lying on her stomach in the bedroom reading from a datapad when he snuck in and came up from behind, kissing from her tale bone up to her neck. "I was wondering if I had warn you out;" she murmured as he continued to kiss and caress her. "I've heard you pass by at least three times before you came in here."

"And it was more difficult each time I passed by;" rumbled Drogan, "now spread your legs please."

"You don't want me to move? It might make it- _AH!_ " she gasped as he suddenly lay down and kissed along the insides of her thighs. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, though she didn't move.

"Roll over and find out."

She obeyed and he went back to kissing the insides of her thighs, all the way up until his mouth was on her womanhood. "Drogan, no! That's disgust- _GAH!_ " she tried to protest but when his tongue stroked her just right, her entire body tensed and her back arched. "Oh my stars!" she gasped before attempting to protest again, "Drogan, wait! That felt amazing but it's still gr- _GAH-HA_!"

Drogan didn't stop and didn't let her protest anymore either. His tongue skillfully and rapidly lashed out and stroked her again and again, caressing her clit and her labia and driving as far into her as it could. Amara went from trying to stop him to begging him to keep going all the way until her back arched again and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hands were fisted in the sheets and her legs were shaking violently with spasms. Drogan sat up and watched her writhe in pleasure until she calmed down before casually standing and heading to the refresher. "Hey;" said Amara breathlessly and blearily. "Come back here. I want more."

"Greedy;" chuckled the former guardian. "I'll be right back."

He rinsed his mouth and washed his face before heading back into the bedroom. "So I was thinking;" he said casually from just inside the door. "there's some frozen sweetened cream and fruit in the freezer if you want a little desert."

Amara's eyes widened. "Are you joking? After that, the last thing on my mind, the _very last_ thing on my mind, is frozen cream and fruit. Get over here!"

Grinning with a wickedness that was altogether out of his character, Drogan stepped away from the bed. "Nope;" he said.

Amara's shining gray eyes widened for just a moment and then narrowed. Slowly, she went from lying on her back and up on her elbows and gracefully stood to her feet. "You get back here right now!" she said, her voice in a low, playful growl, "or I'm going to tie you down for the next week and use you like a personal pleasure droid whenever I want you."

Drogan's intense emerald eyes gleamed with amusement and arousal. He knew that she was fast. He took another step back and they both froze. Steely gray eyes met emerald green ones neither of them moved for several heartbeats. Then, deciding that desert could wait till later, Drogan rushed forward, meeting Amara head on and kissing her so passionately that it took her breath away. The next thing she knew, she was on her back with her hands pinned beside her head and his manhood buried deep in her body. "Wow this is hot!" she gasped as he began to thrust into her again.

It didn't take long for them to both plummet over the edge again. They both lay there on the bed twitching and breathing hard and Amara mewled as her body continued to zing with after shocks of pleasure. "Okay, I need sleep;" muttered Drogan.

"No;" said Amara blearily, "want more."

She sounded like she was half asleep already and Drogan chuckled. "Okay well I need to recharge, love. Let's wait a half hour or so and then we'll get back to it."

He knew she would be asleep in a fraction of that time. They climbed under the blankets and he drew her close. As predicted, they were out in less than ten minutes.

* * *

They stayed there for several days as they gathered resources and put a plan together. When everything was set, the boarded a civilian passenger ship bound for the Outer Rim. As they strode aboard the freighter, Drogan gripped the hand of the love of his life. Through their force bond, he could tell she was as anxious as he was and yet, with their hands and minds connected, they truly believed that they would be okay, no matter how universe had turned against them.


End file.
